Pokemon - The journey to Lugia
by Architectural Oshawott
Summary: A college student, holding off owning a pokemon until now, has finally taken the first step, arriving in Goldenrod City to obtain his first pokemon starter! But trouble begins to surface. A failed relationship, his college future in doubt and a series of mysterious and prophetic dreams seemingly linked to the legendary Lugia, ( on hold until college project is finished.)
1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly began to set into the sky.  
From my office window, I could see it fall, slowly but surely, touching the sea's outline, beginning to submerge in it. The pokeathlon festival was a massive success, attracting many top trainers throughout Johto to participate in its games, as well as promoting team-work and communication between trainer and pokemon. I stared at the hordes of people and pokemon alike returning to Goldenrod, and breathed a sigh of relief. Not one incident occured today, the city's mayor would be proud. I gathered my leaflets, notebook, and poke balls from my temporary desk inside the reception area, and made my way towards the entrance.

"Here's your attendence form!" A cheerful nurse chirped, smiling in such a way that it made me blush. Everyone was so much more warm and welcoming here than in the Hoenn region, although I guess that was a rather rude assumption to make.

"Thank you so much." I replied, bowing slightly as I did, partly out of politeness, but mostly to hide my glowing face from her just a little bit longer.

"Oh, You'll have to excuse me, I seem to be needed in the pokeathlon arena." The nurse responded, apolegetic. " But I wish you the best of luck and I hope you and your chosen pokemon will make a great team!" With that, the nurse turned, and ran towards the towering building before us. I stared at the form with pride, almost feeling foolish for not acquiring a pokemon sooner. I was a college student, majoring in pokemon health and nutrition, hoping to become an event orginiser at the pokeathlon as well and the local bug-catching contest.  
But I never had a pokemon for my own...until now.  
The local kids would have to wait until morning to acquire their first pokemon, but because of this events sucess, as well as my age, I was able to pick my very own tonight! I felt slightly selfish for having first picks, but I guess I hadn't a pokemon for the last ten years as almost all of my friends had, maybe it was fair. There was that all-important question that needed answering however, and one that will be on my mind just as much as the kids.  
_'What kind of pokemon will I have?'_  
I've thought about it for years, researched every type of pokemon, in every region, valuing their strengths and weaknesses, their nutrition needs and their habits, but not one pokemon stood out as my favourite, although I was able to eliminate potential first picks. Zubat, for example, needed blood, something I wasn't going to offer in abundance. Fire pokemon had a tendency to, well, make fire, so that was impratical. Ghost pokemon scared the living jeebies out of me! I felt a chill run down the edge of my spine as I imagined this.  
'Definately not a ghost pokemon!'  
But I had narrowed it down! I liked flying pokemon, just the way that they can roam around, catch their own food, require minimum care, and, when they evolve, had the potential for me to fly with them to any region! That thought appealed to me, a lot! But water pokemon had their advantages too, since I was renting an apartment here in Goldenrod, I would be near a strand of beach just outside the city, where the water pokemon could roam, swim, feed, and play, and when they evolved I could surf with them to, again, any region. I smiled at the idea of me with a Lapras or a Dewgong swimming with me in the open sea, but then stopped in my tracks, witnessing my mistake. I was looking at these pokemon as ways for me to travel around! I was using them! I lowered my head, ashamed. Pokemon were individuals in their own right, and no matter which pokemon I got, I would take only the absolute best care of it!  
_'Your nothing but a user, aren't you?'_  
Oh no, not this again!  
_'That's all you are, a user! You never put me first! you never put anyone first! except you! Well guess what, we're through!'_  
I missed her, Angelina.  
She was right though. She left me for another guy, but it was obvious that he was the guy for her. I heard of her engagement recently, but thought it was foolish to expect an invitation. I stopped in my tracks, just outside the city gates, and slapped myself, in the face. It hurt like hell, for my face and my hand, but it did the trick, clearing my head. All this happened four years ago! It was time to move on. I will take the absolute best care of my pokemon, and prove her wrong!

"Come back here you little runt!"

It sounded like it came from the Day Care Center, just beyond the city entrance, at the end of the long and winding path. I dashed, hoping to find the source of the noise, and to settle whatever dilema was going on there, I sprinted towards the last corner of the path...and hid behind the nearest tree after what I saw.  
A convoy of men, dressed from head to toe in black overalls, were busy scurrying from an imposing SUV, heading straight towards...The Day Care Center! The wall facing the sea was demolished! The men were moving to and fro the building, carrying poke balls in their hands and bags!  
Something tucked at the back of my ankle.  
I turned to see what it was, and felt a pang of sorrow!  
An injured Oshawott was staring up at me, his eyes were watery, bruises covering his entire body, his shell...cracked, held together in the little guy's arms!

"Osha...osha osha." It whispered limped closer to me...and then fainted.  
I reacted quickly, catching the pokemon in my hands! A sound of branches snapping made me freeze, someone was coming - directly to my right.  
I was completely sideswipped!  
I lifted the injured pokemon in my hands and went deep into the shallow forest, lowering my breathing as I did so, holding Oshawott tight. Two sillouettes were visible on the forest's outline. They were looking for what I now know was Oshawott. There was not enough daylight, just, to make out any obvious features on the forest floor.

" I cant believe it got away!" One of the men exclaimed, anger thickening his Russian accent. I instintively took a step backwards, putting as much distance between me and him as possible!

" It's okay, the boss will still be pleased by the motherload we've acquired here!" the second replied, his accent much more difficult to pinpoint. My thoughts were now focused on the 'Fight or Flight' response, the majority of my being focused on the 'Flight' aspect.

"We better go, the night guard's shifts rotate soon."

The words hung in the air, with a distinct impression the Grunts were not at all concerned with a law enforcement officer showing up. With that, the two men turned and strode towards what I could make out as a _second_ SUV parked next to the first. The whine of the engines igniting soon gave way as the veichles faded away in the distance, followed by silence...  
Then I reacted.  
I dashed out of the forest edge, running as fast as I dared towards the city gates, and the Pokemon Center just beyond that! Bits of precious shell crumbled and fell to the ground as I sped ahead, but I didn't have time to retreive them. Oshawott was badly hurt!  
I almost headbutted the slow-operating automatic doors leading into the Center, everyone inside looked towards me, first with mild curiosity , followed by deep shock and concern!

"I need a nurse!" I shouted, looking franticlly around. From the corner of my eye I could see a nurse, the one from the pokeathlon, rush towards me, concern altering her usual demeanour.

" This Oshawott is badly hurt!" she observed, shocked. " It must have taken a full-force heavy attack! What happened?"

She took the Oshawott from my hands, shards of shell falling everywhere, and I noticed that my hands were shaking franticlly. I knew I was entering the first stages of shock.

" T-t-t-he Day Care C-c-center's been robbed!" I explained, finding it difficult to talk as I felt tears flowing down my face. It was all too much. I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and black filled my vision. I fainted...


	2. So, NOW what?

I slowly regained conciousness, my neck aching.

I was still in the Pokemon Center, lying on one of the beds usually reserved for pokemon. It was too short, perhaps explaining my discomfort. The first floor was similar to the layout within the reception, with soft-Pink tones covering the ceiling above, complimented by deeper shades of red. A cool breeze filtered through the one window that had been opened. A Nurse was busy prepping up the remaining beds, and turned towards me, noticing that I was awake.

'_Is there anything I can help you with?' _she asked, smiling with the warm affection that only Pokemon Nurses could manage. I blushed, sitting upright.

'_No thanks,' _I replied, moving my neck in an attempt to alleviate it's discomfort, '_What happened?'_

_'You arrived with a Pokemon that needed care, but it turned out that you needed to rest, too.' _she responded, proceeding to make her way downstairs, '_The Pokemon is in Nurse Joy's care. Feel free to talk to her when you feel that your up to it.'  
_With that, the Nurse disappeared from view, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
_That _wasn't going to last much longer, not as long as Oshawott was lying in the Pokemon Ward!  
I got up, wincing from the effort, and looked around for the nearest opening or stairs. An escalator was at the corner of the room. It looked like it wasn't working, but began to operate as I placed my two feet on the first steel step, carrying me down to the ground floor. As I desended, I started to remember. I ran in here, did I faint? What I saw made me more alert, recollecting the night's events. I jumped off the remaining two revolving steps and rushed towards the nurse, who was talking to two policewomen, who looked identical, and to what I assumed to be a professor, judging by the oversized lab coat he wore.

'_Is he ok?!_' I asked urgently, not caring if I was interrupting. One of the officers immediately glared at me, 'guilty' written all over her assessment of me, judging by her expression. I immediately stepped back.

_"Excuse me, officers, I have to take care of this patient." _The nurse responded politely, bowing slightly before gently escorting both herself and me towards the pokemon patient area.  
"_Technically, Only Doctors and Professional Nurses are permitted into this ward, but after saving this little pokemon, you deserve to be here to see him. The Oshawott was looking forward to meeting you. I __have to warn you, you wont be able to be here long. Your wanted outside for a few questions, it will take a few minutes." _

The Nurse placing her hand on my shoulder, in an attempt to reassure me. It didn't work. I could still feel my stomach clenching in fear of being questioned by _that _officer! the officer who would happily see me in jail, perhaps forever! Joy could see my fear, it seemed, and tried to make me feel better.

"_No one believes you've had any connection to the pokemon robbery, in fact, many people are calling you a hero for saving that poor oshawott!"_

That made me feel slightly better.  
A set of doors stood before us, a large warning was displayed to it's right.  
'No unauthorised entry. Medical Staff **only **beyond this point.'  
Joy typed in a series of numbers on a key-pad, smiling as the combination flashed green, accepting the digits. The doors parted, allowing me to see my Pokemon, directly in front of us.  
Oshawott was sitting up on his bed, blowing bubbles absentmindedly. At first, I couldn't believe it was the same pokemon! The bruises I remember had vanished!, and the pokemon was popping the bubbles he created, smiling to himself. He was kicking his feet in the air, with all the carefree attitude of a six year old. The shell stuck to his stomach, however, was obviously fake. It was a darker shade of brown to the shell I had memorised in my books, and It was covered in a glossy finish.

_'Oshawott is almost as good as new!"_ Nurse Joy beamed, smiling to herself. I found the Pokemon's recovery rate astounding! Oshawott turned to look at me, and immediately started beaming with joy!

' OSHAAAAAAA!' He cried, jumping from his bed, landed to the floor, and scampered towards me, hugging my foot. My cheeks turned red, and I picked up the little pokemon in my arms, noticing that he was much warmer than before. His giant eyes were staring into mine, and the Oshawott blew a tiny bubble towards my face. It popped on my nose, tickling me. I giggled.

"_He __seems to have taken a liking to you!" _Nurse Joy responded, giggling to herself as a stray bubble made its way to her. "_If I'm honest, Your the only person he has shown any positive reaction to."_

The Nurse smiled, yet it was plain to see that it had taken a lot of effort to put it there, not enough to hide her...what did it sound like, concern? I hugged Oshawott tightly now, seeing him smile. A commotion outside distracted Joy. She made her way to the ward entrance, nodding at whoever she talked to, and turned again to face myself and oshawott.

"_I believe that your wanted outside_." She said, rubbing the little pokemon's head, smiling to herself, perhaps for our benefit.

' _Both of you.' _She added, smiling to herself. As I made my way back outside, I made a mental note to thank Joy for all her help when I had the time. I made my way out of the ward, the tiny Oshawott in my arms, and paced towards the reception area, where I was expecting the two officers to stand there, waiting.

But they had gone.

In fact, almost everyone had left the Pokemon Center...except for one.

The scientist remained, a worried expression clearly evident on his face, hie eyes focused on nothing but Oshawott. I gulped, maybe I would have prefered the scary policewoman.  
_  
"I am an aide for Professor Elm." _The scientist introuduced himself. '_ My name is Alan and I'm co-operating with the local authorities to try and establish what just happened here_.'  
Alan paused to correct his spectacles, which were falling from his nose.

"_Estimates suggest that up to 95 poke balls, all of them containing pokemon, had been stolen in the mid-afternoon to early-evening time._ _I believe you were at the scene of the robbery within that given time-frame?"_

"_Yes, I was."_ I replied, trying very hard to maintain eye contact with the man. "_ I was on my way to retrieve my first Pokemon when I saw what was going on! I made a run for the small group of trees behind the building and I found Oshawott, badly hurt, and waited until the men had left before I hurried to the Pokemon Center_!"

The scientist looked at me with knowing eyes, looked down towards Oshawott, his face perplexed, and met my gaze again.

"_Well, it seems that, despite all this, you've ended up with your first Pokemon_." Alan commented, again with the unmistakeable sound of...worry. Something was wrong. Both Joy and now this scientist were cautious whenever they were in the same room as the little pokemon. I bowed my head to catch a glimse of Oshawott's own. In my arms he was playing with his fake shell, studying it carefully.

" _Why does everyone get so nervous around Oshawott_?" I asked, dropping my voice to within whispering levels. Alan stared at me, worry finally betraying his poker face.

"_I see, you'll have to understand, theres nothing wrong with your Oshawott, but, something...unique had been found recently, and it's infected much of the sick pokemon here in recent months, you have to understand, we have nothing against this pokemon personally, it's just...what it has...is an anomly."  
_I stared at the man in disbelief, anger beginning to stir inside me.

_"What...is an anomly?" _I asked, as patient as I could. The man sighed, perhaps knowing he couldn't hold it in much longer.

"_Your Oshawott is the first case scenario with what we call...Pokerus_." The scientist concluded, trying desperately hard not to worry me. It failed.

"_What does Pokerus mean_?" I pressed, finding it hard to believe this Oshawott was in any way sick.

"_We don't know just yet_." Alan replied, suddenly becoming much more exasperated. "_Listen, we'll talk about this some other time, It's almost midnight, and both of you could do with some rest_."  
The Scientist suddenly turned, and walked out the door, stunning me with his manners, or lack of. He didn't even say goodbye, and left me with much more questions than answers!


	3. Getting Comfortable

It was 2am by the time I managed to climb the many punishing steps to the sixth floor of the apartment complex, carrying not only my bag, several tins of food, and a new pillow, but also my brand new pokemon. Stairs, however, are not Oshawott's speciality either.

We're more alike than I thought.

I fumbled for my keys, finding them eventually, _below _my phone, deep in my pocket. I groaned. After much, creative, attempts, I had finally aquired them, only to let my phone fall, smashing against the ground with a 'thud.'

It clearly was past my bed time!

I felt Oshawott scamper to the floor, and retrieve the broken phone from it's makeshift grave, holding the contraption in both of it's tiny arms, before carelessly tossing it aside, of no more interest.  
' Oshaaaaaaa' He announced, looking for something else to throw. I sighed. I _clearly_ had to teach him about objects I _wanted _to keep!  
'Well,' I whispered, forcing the key into the hole, and turning it, with effort, considering the load I still had to carry. ' Welcome to your new home little guy!' I announced quietly with satisfaction, opening the door, and flicking on the light with my free hand.

Words cannot describe the little pokemon's reaction!

It took just a second for Oshawott to look around, find the kitchen sink, and immediately rush towards it, his little feet scampering into over-drive!  
'Woah, take it easy little buddy!' I warned, dropping all my stuff and chasing after him. He leaped, much higher than I gave the little guy credit for, and landed right inside the empty sink. Oshawott looked around, and stared at me again, an indifferent look on his face. This unsettled me, I've never seen him pull that face before.  
' What?' I asked, tempted to challenge the pokemon to a stare down. Oshawott stared at me some more, before looking upwards towards the faucet, and back towards me again.  
' Osha' he stated.  
It suddenly clicked for me! '_water.!_  
'Ok Oshawott.' I replied, feeling slightly silly for not remembering where Oshawott's liked to be. I turned the faucet, soon flowing with cold water.  
'OSHAAAAAAA!' The little pokemon exclaimed, jumping for joy inside the sink! This, however, made water splash out onto my clothes. It felt bitterly cold against my skin.  
'Yikes!' I jumped, rewarded by Oshawott giggling some more, knowing the game, and splashed more of the running water to my face.  
' Ok Oshawott!' I begged, half laughing, and half cringing from the cold water. The Water-type attempted to swim inside the small area of water, but found that he couldn't go very far, and looked at me indifferently again.  
' Osha.' He repeated.  
' I guess you want some more room to swim huh?' I asked, followed by the little pokemon nodding. I smiled, I was getting good at understanding what he wanted.

*A short while later*

'Osha osha osha osha osha osha OSHAWOTT!' The Pokemon shouted as loud as he could, splashing the water from inside the bath, swimming in a little circle. I stared at his amusement, laughing all the while. I understood why everyone had a pokemon now, they were so much fun!

But it was now 3am, I needed to sleep.

'Oshawott, I need to go, my eyes are heavy, do you want to sleep?' I asked, placing my head on my hands in a sleeping pose. All I got in response was a blank stare. ' I...guess not?' I asked, trying to confirm what I taught he said.  
'Osha.' the pokemon replied, before smiling and once again swimming in the little pool of water. I sighed, defeated. ' Ok.' I resigned. ' I'm going to leave you some food and a pillow in case you want to sleep, ok?' Oshawott looked at me again, smiling at me, and tilted his head slightly to one side.  
' Osha.' He replied, placing his hands in the same sleeping pose I created, and blew a little bubble in my direction. It landed on my cheek, perfectly warm.  
' T...Thanks!' I responded, and proceded to hug the little pokemon, wincing from how soaked he was, but doing my best to show him I appreciated him. With that, I turned and left the bathroom, leaving the door open as wide as it could go, and eventually settled into my bed, drifting to sleep to the sounds of oshawott splashing and having fun.

*A not-so-good night's sleep later...*

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I moaned, was it 9am already?

I punched the alarm clock, forever silencing it. I rubbed my eyes and sighed,silently wishing that I could suddenly become a morning person. I streched my arms and legs as far as I could, and rose from my bed sleepishly.  
'Osh...a wott?' I yawned, rubbing my eyes some more. The little guy was quiet, perhaps he'd fallen asleep inside the bath. Was it ok for Oshawott's to sleep in water? I knew that's where they spend most of their time, but they weren't amphibious. I peeked inside the bathroom, tip-toeing carefully, in case he was asleep. I needn't have gone to the trouble. Oshawott was sitting on the edge of the bath, blowing bubbles up in the air, smiling to himself. I peered into the bath and saw that it had been completely assulted by similarly-sized bubbles. Oshawott spotted me peering in, and his little face lit up once more.  
' OSHA OSHA OSHAWOTT!' He sung, landing on the bathroom floor...and slipped, landing on his back.  
' OSHAWOTT!' I shouted, rushing to the pokemon's aid. The little guy rubbed his back and groaned.  
' ossshaaaa.' He cried, his eyes watering up.  
' It's ok buddy!' I promised, picking him up in my arms and hugging him tightly. ' Let's get you some breakfast, and then we'll go for a walk to the park, how does that sound?' I asked, receiving the now-trademark blank face as my answer. 'There's a water fountain in the park.' I bargined, smiling coyly to myself as I saw the little pokemon's eyes lit up in response. ' Knew I'd pursuade you.' I bragged, and received a flurry of bubbles in kind.

'2 E-mails huh?' I asked myself, staring at the computer screen. Oshawott was nibbling on canned poke-food. It seemed to be doing the trick so far. I felt glad, So far looking after this Pokemon was a piece of cake. I begun to read to the E-mails, both highlighted as Important.

_'Subject - Pokerus, Sender, Alan Elm.' _I read with caution, as if the scientist would suddenly appear from behind me.

'Dear Jake,

_Please forgive me for obtaining your E-mail address without your permission. I had requested the information from Nurse Joy at the Godenrod City Pokemon Center._

_As I have stated before, perhaps with too much haste, and without enough explaination, Oshawott is the first Pokemon we had discovered to have been infected with this virus, known as 'pokerus'. At least, that's what we think it is. Allow me to explain, It shares the same characteristics as a normal virus, Infecting a single blood cell and then multipling rapidly throughout the Pokemons system, but, and this is what confounds us, The virus seems to be aiding, not diminishing, the immune system from the Pokemon. We had taken blood tests from Oshawott 2 months prior, as well as from several pokemon we know have caught the virus from Oshawott, and 100% of cases showed the same ' regenerative' result. While this is encouraging, One cannot be too careful. We are requesting that you bring your new pokemon to the local Pokemon Center at a time of your convience to allow more blood tests. This is entirely volantary, and we have other Pokemon that we can sample blood from. It is important, however, that if this virus begins to return negative side-effects, it would be recommended that you bring Oshawott to the center without haste, as the virus had progressed the most in that pokemon._

_Here is my number should you require more information. 193-4756938_

_P.S The local police had confirmed that Team Rocket was involved in the Day Care robbery yesterday, do NOT travel to the area as it is sealed off and undergoing forensic examination. You may also be needed for questioning at the Police Station at some point. You witnessed the event that occured and your input would be invaluable. Stay safe!_

_Take care,_

_Alan Elm (Professor Elm's Aide) _

I closed the E-mail, simaltaneously relieved that Oshawott wasn't sick, and nervous that I could be brought in for questioning. I had to stop thinking about it, I didn't have my daily dose of coffee yet. I opened the second E-mail, once again from the scientist, and opened it sulkily. Alan wasn't in my good books as of yet.

'_Dear Jake,_

_Apoligies for bugging you, but I thought that you would like to know more about your Oshawott:_

_Data File (download) 295K_

_The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same elements as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade. The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle-it can be used to break open hard berries as well._

_Oshawott is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon and is primarily light blue, dark blue, and white in coloration. Oshawott has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. Oshawott's eyes are large, dark, and ovoid in shape; its dark-orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Oshawott also has freckles on the sides of its face. Its body forms light blue bubble shapes around the neck area, composing a sort of "collar". Oshawott's torso is light blue, and decorated with a pale yellow seashell in the center. Made out of keratin, this appendage, called a "scalchop", can be removed and used in various ways, but mainly as a weapon. Its small, digit-less and somewhat rounded arms are white in coloration, while its feet, unlike its forearms, have discernible digits; they are colored dark blue. Oshawott also has a rudder-shaped dark blue tail and a pair of fangs that are unseen until it opens its mouth._

_Oshawott mainly live in water but may occasionally come to land to find food._

_I hope that this has been somebit helpful,_

_Many regards, _

_Alan Elm ( Professor Elm's Aide)_

I had to admit, it was pretty useful knowing that Oshawott mostly lived in water, I guess the bath was going to double as his bed. I turned to face him, smiling happily while finishing the last of his food. I could see that his belly was visibly rounder than usual. Not much filled him up, it seems, another bonus.

'You want to go for that walk now?' I asked, rewarded with an osha-leap, landing in my arms, almost knocking me off my chair.  
'OSHAAAA!' The little pokemon answered.


	4. Great, Just what I needed!

"The sun is certainly shining now." I thought as I walked deep into the city centre, holding my Oshawott in my arms due to the amount of people walking to and fro many of the shops in the area. It would be _very _easy for the little guy to get lost. A vast group of Spearow's were flying upwards , covering the otherwise clear blue sky. I paused from my birdspotting to feel Oshawott nudging in my arms.

"Are you ok?" I asked, looking down at my companion. Oshawott was nibbling on an ice-cream I had bought him in one hand, holding his fake shell in the other. A smile of contempt proved to be my answer. I passed the Goldenrod city gym. It was always full of girls who would make me blush. My cheeks were turning red just thinking about it! I wondered what it must take to become a gym trainer. I found the notion slightly weird. Pokemon trainers should just face the leader, head on, and not have to wade through more trainers in order to get to him, or in this case, her. It would result in a number of trips to the Pokemon Center! I thought about this revelation some more as I turned to face the train station. The Magnet Train was due to arrive in the next ten minutes, and an idea suddenly formed inside my head.

"Say Oshawott, how would you like to take a trip?" I asked, looking at the little pokemon's eyes light up at the mere suggestion.

' ...Osha _osha?' _

The little Pokemon stared at me, before glancing at the station, pointing to the platform's entrance to my left. I giggled.

"Yeah, I have the money, let's just do it!" I suggested. brushing my hand against the Water- type's head.

"OSHAAAAA!"

The not-so-subtle reply made me laugh. It even got a couple of giggles out of three girls who passed me by.

"Oh you." I whispered, rubbing his head with my free hand as I walked towards the station doors.

*...*

The tickets were _ridiculously_ expensive!  
I sighed as I surrendered the cash in return for two tickets, and placed them into my now considerably lighter wallet.

"Thank you." I replied _purely _out of politeness, and made my way to the Magnet Train at the bottom of the platform. Oshawott was on my back, his little arms tickling my neck slightly, looking at _everything_ with pure excitement!

"You live here don't you? and your saying you _never _took the Magnet Train before?" I asked, with a hint of sarcasm, failing to distract the little guys fascination. The train was now just up ahead. It was small, yet shaped like a bullet. A fitting metaphor, as the train could reach speeds of up to 200mph. 'All aboard.' I announced as I hopped onto the train compartment.  
And almost wished I hadn't.  
_She _was here!  
Angelina spotted me the second I stepped foot onto the train, a bemused expression crossing her petite face. There was no way of avoiding her. I chose the back compartment, damnit! I had to go past her! I moved quickly, absolutely refusing to make eye contact, swooping past.

"Don't I get a Hello anymore?" She asked, her tone full of ice.

I sighed. She wasn't going to let me get away lightly, it seemed.

"You made it perfectly clear not to talk to you anymore, remember?" I replied, turning around to face her. She hadn't changed one bit. Still the confident smirk, still the frizzy hazlenut hair, still the raised eyebrows whenever she saw me.

"That's true, glad at least ONE thing I said managed to stick inside your little head!" Angelina continued, full of the sarcasm I've remembered all those years ago. It made my blood boil just _remembering _all of this!

"While I would _love _to continue this little ' conversation', I would just like to sit down and enjoy the journey, thank you." I stated, brushing my way past her, attempting to reach the sliding door that could seperate me from her! At this point, Oshawott poked his head to look at her, and climbed around my back and into my arms.

"Osha?"

The Pokemon tilted it's head to one side, curious, and blew a bubble towards her. It popped on her face, resulting in shock and disguist.

"Ewwwww!" She shreiked, sticking out her toungue. "Gross!"  
Angelina then perceded to stare at Oshawott, as if she had seen a grimer!

"Hey!" I shouted, stepping in to defend Oshawott. " He's just a little pokemon, he didn't hurt you!"

"What are you even doing with a Pokemon anyway? You couldn't hold on to ME! WHAT makes you think YOU'RE able to look after IT!?" She literally spat out the last word! I froze. Oshawott was looking up towards me now. Tears beginning to form in his eyes. I understood what that felt like...but Oshawott never deserved that! I looked down, ashamed that I let my pokemon exposed to this, and took subconcious steps towards the train door.

"Wait, Where are you going? We're only just after catching up?" Angelina purred. I got off the train and marched out of the platform before I could hear any more bragging.

Back outside into the city, and after having received a 'partial' refund for my tickets. I sat down on a bench near the Radio Tower. It was huge! easily blocking out the sun. Oshawott was fiddling with his fake shell, looking down towards the ground...saying nothing. I felt _unimaginably _guilty for exposing the poor pokemon to that! I knelt down to the ground, attempting to make eye contact.

"Listen..." I whispered, trying to get his attention. Oshawott turned and looked at me, his eyes still looking as if he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." I began, trying hard to find the right words. " It's hard to cope when someone...says things like that to you, especially when you don't deserve it."  
I froze, slowly realising how much those words applied to _me _as well.

"She...Me and her...we used to be close"

I had NO idea how much Oshawott understood, but the watery eyes soon faded away. I got his attention! I pressed on.

"But things changed...we moved on...but it was unfair that she said what she said to you! It was my fault, and I'm sorry."

I paused. I felt a drop of water fall down towards my cheek. I looked up into the sky. Was it raining? The sky was clear blue, I felt Oshawott's little arm wipe the drop away. I brushed my hand against my cheek, and realised that I was crying! Oshawott blew a bubble towards me, popping exactly where my tear had been. It felt good, warm, like a hug.

"I'm going to take good care of you." I promised, holding out my hand. Oshawott stared at it for a couple of seconds, and turned to look at me again, confused. " You wanna go to the park, after all?"  
My little request resulted in Oshawott immediately smiling and jumped into my arms, hugging me as tight as his stubby little arms would allow.

"Osha Osha Osha!"

The Little Pokemon smiled, and layed his head against my chest. I held him closer, and turned to walk towards the park. No matter what happened, I would make sure never to let Oshawott face something like that again.


	5. What Will I Do?

The sun soon gave way to clouds, threatening to break the warm, humid day.

Oshawott was scampering alongside me, throwing his shell in the faint hope that it would return to him, like a boomerang. So far, all the shell managed to do was fall uncerimoniously to the ground ahead. I watched, perplexed that the pokemon had not yet discovered the shell was fake.  
'You _do _realise it's not gonna return to you, right?' I asked as the shell landed near the forest fence to our right.  
' Osha osha osha!' The little guy replied, confidence flooding his tone, as if he was trying to teach me about the art of boomerangs. ' Whatever you say.' I resigned. We were walking towards the Pokeathlon road, which was also where the park was situated. There was a giant water fountain, just recently finished being renovated, with the little Osha's name on it.

'Hmmmmmm, Osha?' I thought, catching myself giving the little critter a name. ' That's something I've never thought about.' I continued, wondering if that's what trainers do. Do pokemon like the name they have, or do they like nicknames just as much? ' Say Oshawott?' I asked, _just _as I saw Oshawott attempt to throw his shell again. He looked up towards me, breaking the pokemon's concentration. The shell lurched up into the air, landing on the ground again...broken. Oshawott stared at the broken piece of plastic before him, and turned to face me again, blank face present once again. I sighed. ' Sorry.' I apoligised, holding my hands up into the air. Oshawott picked up the broken pieces, and tried to form it back together to make the shape whole again. Needless to say, the shell disintergrated in his stubby little hands. I knelt down, and picked up the pokemon in my hands. ' It was fake, I'm afraid.' I stated, trying to gentlly break the news to him. What I got in reply was a simple shrug, and Oshawott pointed towards his belly.  
' Osha!' He claimed proudly!  
I looked down, and was shocked to see a miniature shell poking through his belly. I never knew Oshawott's shells could regenerate_ that _fast!  
'Oh!' I exclaimed, prompting laughter from the little guy. I guess he knew the shell was fake all along. I smiled, Oshawott was much smarter than I gave him credit for.

'Well, Here we are!' I claimed proudly. Oshawott ignored me, his eyes sparkling. Just ahead of us was the massive water fountain, which already claimed a number of pokemon playing inside it's watery playground. I saw a Snubball and a Staryu playing alongside one of the water's arcs, as well as a Pidgey, bathing in the shallow pool. Thankfully, there was still a lot of room in the right hand side of the object.  
'Well, what are you waiting for? Dive in!' I teased, nudging Oshawott lightly on the shoulder.  
' OSHA OSHA OSHA OSHAAAAAAAAAAA!' The Pokemon screamed, pratically _headbutting_ the fountain's pool, resulting in a massive ' splash!' I laughed, feeling slightly sorry for the Pidgey, who had just endured the tsunami aftermath of Oshawott's dive! I sat down on a nearby bench, watching the Pokemon, _my Pokemon, _have fun in the water. I relaxed, streching my legs after the long walk. I began to take a book out of my bag, A college textbook 'Pokemon Well-Being.' I flicked through the pages, hoping to find Oshawott's bio, having not paid much attention to a particular article before. There! Section 501:

'_Oshawott_

_A very playful Pokemon, one that will require a lot of physical energy from many a trainer in order to keep up with it's hyperative personality. Oshawott's like to spend the majority of their time in the water, although they may scurry on land in order to acquire food. It is recommended that trainers provide adequete surroundings fot this Pokemon._

_Requirements:_

_-A permanent supply of water. ( E.g A beach, Pond, Stream etc.)_

_-Protection from the sun. ( Oshawott's can become dehydrated as a result of spending time in the water, but mostly from the sun's UV rays, make sure to keep this Pokemon out of long periods of harsh sunlight!)_

_-Plenty of food ( Oshawott's do not require a huge supply of food, but fresh fish is ideal, as well as Hiban berries for vitamins.)_

I closed the book, satisfied. I was pretty sure I had met all of Oshawott's needs so far. I was going to have to go shopping for a bit, it seemed. Fish isn't particularly high on my food list.

'Hey! Hey you!'

I looked up, not knowing where the voice came from, was it directed to me? A little boy was standing right in front of me, slap bang in my view of Oshawott.  
' Umm, Excuse me buddy.' I stated politely. ' I'm trying to watch my Pokemon, if you don't mind.' The kid didn't take this very gracefully.  
' You mean THAT little wimp of an Oshawott? He's Pathetic!' He beamed, diliberately trying to make me mad. I gritted my teeth.  
' Kid, I've been having a bad day so far, You better stop talking to my Pokemon like that.' I challenged, rising from my seat, towering over the little boy. If he was threatened, he sure made an attempt to hide it .  
' I bet that I could beat you in a Pokemon battle ANY day of the week!' He continued, smirking to himself. He was beginning to draw quite a crowd, several onlookers paused to look his way.

He was very good at causing a commotion, THAT'S for sure!

'Forget it.' I immediately replied. ' My Oshawott dosen't fight, and that's that.'

The boy stared at me, wondering if I was serious, and laughed at the top of his lungs. ' HAHAHAHAHA!' He crowed, wiping a tear from his eye. ' Your weak, you know that? and so is your Pokemon!' He spat, obviously playing to the ground.

'Osha?'

The group, the boy, and I, turned to spot Oshawott, running towards me, jumping into my arms.  
'Osha Osha Osha Oshawott Osha Osha Oshawott!' He shouted, waving his arms about, battering my eardrum.  
' Oshawott your not going to fight.' I stated firmly, making sure he didn't get any ideas. Oshawott looked at me blankly. ' You...want to fight?' I asked. I wouldn't have expected the little guy to have the will to fight at all! He must have heard the little boy's brag.  
'Osha.' he nodded, and landed down on the ground. ' OSHAWOTT!' He challenged, pointing his hand towards the stunned little trainer. He took a second to recollect himself.  
' Well, your Oshawott's got spunk, I can admire that.' He admitted, shrugging his shoulders. ' Maybe it's the TRAINER that's the problem!' he replied, drawing gasps from the ever-growing crowd. I clenched my fists. ' If your sure Oshawott.' I thought.  
' Fine!' I consented. 'I'm going to beat you, and then your going to leave us alone.' I claimed calmly. I should have known the little brat would laugh at this.  
' You're on!' He bellowed, much louder than a kid's lungs should allow, and retrieved a poke ball from his pocket. 'SCYTHER, GO!' He shouted, throwing the ball, watching it land, releasing the pokemon with a loud flash! I stepped back involantarly!

'SCYTHER?' I thought franticlly. How did this brat GET a Pokemon that rare? The bug Pokemon was huge, easily eclipsing the little trainer it fought for, let alone my little Oshawott! The crowd were similarly concerned, crowding towards me. I could hear them whispering odds and what I would do without a Pokemon.

Disgraceful!

I didn't want to fight with my Pokemon, I never wanted to _use _my Pokemon.

'SCYTHER, USE FURY CUTTER!' The ignorant brat commanded. Syther disappeared in a flash, faster than I could see. It impacted against Oshawott, sending him spiralling towards the ground, ten feet away!  
' OSHAWOTT!' I cried! The crowd stared at the fallen Pokemon...and gasped in shock as he picked himself up, and stood proud, barely a scratch on him.  
' Osha.' he growled under his breath. Was he...smiling?  
' Huh?' the little trainer muttered, shocked, but shook himself clear of it. ' SCYTHER USE FURY CUTTER AGAIN!' He shouted, pointing at the Pokemon he wanted destroyed. Again scyther lurched foward again, but this time...I understood Oshawott's strategy. He _allowed_ scyther to hit him before, to see what he was up against!

That was...clever! if slightly nuts!

'Oshawott use-' I began, but stopped as I saw Oshawott leap, the blurred sileoutte of the bug Pokemon missing him by _inches, _and witnessed as he shot a beam of white energy. It impacted the side of Scyther, grounding him. As the dust cleared. I saw Scyther attempt to rise...but failed. I then understood why, his entire left side covered in a thick sheen of ice!

'Oshawott knew Ice beam?!' I thought, stunned.

'Ice Beam again!' I commanded. Oshawott obeyed, shooting more of the icy energy beam towards Scyther, furiously trying to break the ice with his free 'scythe' claw. It was a direct hit! Scyther was now frozen from both sides, only his head free from the chilly ice. I stared at the little trainer again, now red from embarrasment...and fury.  
' Just because you have the taller, stronger Pokemon,' I began, making sure the kid understood _every _word I said. ' DOSEN'T mean you can act like a king, charge around, and insult people like that!' I concluded, and turned towards my Oshawott, standing tall and proud, eyeing his defenseless opponent!  
'Jet Tail!' I shouted, knowing that was a move Oshawott's knew from my college studies. Oshawott lurched foward, amazingly quickly, surrounded by a cascade of spiralling water! I was completely shocked at Oshawott's fighting progress! The Scyther didn't have a prayer! Oshawott tackled the bug, impacting _straight _into it's face, nearly taking it clean off! I could see the bug Pokemons head whip backwards, having been prevented from falling to the ground by the ice prison holding it. A critical hit! After a number of seconds, Scyther finally fell on it's back, shattering the ice around it. Oshawott landed on the ground, took it's premature shell from his belly, and pointed it to the disgraced kid's face. 'OSHAAAAA!' he shouted, drawing a round of applause from the audience. The kid was close to tears, obviously not as used to taking abuse as he was in dishing it.  
'Scyther return!' He wailed, almost in tears, returning the fallen scyther to it's poke ball in a flash of light. With that done, the kid sprinted deeper into the park, drawing mocking laughter from the crowd. I picked my Oshawott up from the ground, receiving pats on the shoulder as I did so, and cuddled my little warrior extra tight! He looked at me, the optimism radiating from his little face.  
' Oshawott!' He stated proudly, returning his little shell to his tummy, I laughed, and placed him on my back.  
' Your getting an EXTRA big fish after this!' I promised, resulting in the little guy patting my back with both arms in excitement!

'Excuse me?'

I turned around to see who had called me, and froze! There, staring at me with cold eyes, was the policewoman who was at the Pokemon Center! Her expression stern.  
' I'm sorry for intruding, but I would like to ask you to accomapany me to the station, We have a couple of questions we would like to ask you regarding the robbery.' she continued, calm and collected. I gulped, and felt Oshawott squeeze the back of my neck in fear. Why did I get a feeling this wasn't going to be good?


	6. Strange Ocurrances

The station was incredibly busy, dozens of police officers were performing a variety of duties within the building, some typing on laptops, others within interrogation rooms to my right. I saw a Growlithe pass me by as I was escorted towards a room at the end of the corridor, A letter rolled up in his mouth. I was impressed by the Pokemon's determination and urgency. Oshwott peered out of my bag, as scared as I was, but allowing himself the luxury to hide within the safety of my bag's lining.

It was a pity I was too big to fit.

The policewoman turned right, leading us into a well ventilated, bright office. I could see pictures of her, presumably with her family, and also a potrait of a baby Growlithe standing proud with a bone in his mouth. An Eevee also took center stage within a potrait, buried underneath a blanket. I sat down on a well-padded swinging chair, watching cautiously as the policewoman walked towards a filing cabinet, retrieved a form, and turned to take her seat across her table from me. Seconds passed by slowly, as I noted from the casual 'tick, tock' of an old-fashioned clock, mounted on the wall. I began to focus on little sets of stationary on the desk, hoping to come across as more ' Innocent.' and less ' Caught Red-Handed!' The woman cleared her throat, giving me the signal to look at her with all my concentration.

' I am Officer Jenny.' The officer introduced herself. ' I am the Chief Officer within Goldenrod's Police Department, and I brought you in here for two specific reasons.'  
I was feeling nervous, a bead of sweat pouring down my forehead. '_Relax.' _I told myself. '_You've done nothing wrong, your innocent, remember that!' _I repeated, over and over. '_innocent innocent innocent!'_

__'First, I have received your form, submitted by Professor Elm, and I am delighted to report that you are now offically in legal custody of your Oshawott.'  
The announcement distracted me! Officer Jenny continued her assessment of my reaction, smiling, albeit weakly, towards me. This revelation stunned me. It wasn't something I had anticipated.

' I'm sorry...but what do you mean?' I asked, removing the smile from the officer's face in a heartbeat. I was quick to re-word my question! ' I mean, I've never handed Professor Elm a form. In fact, I've never met him. The only contact I've made is with his Aide, Alan Elm.'  
As I said this, it suddenly struck me that Alan and the Professor share the same second name, indicating that they were related, Father and Son judging from the age-gap.

' Well,' Jenny replied, scratching her hair. ' According to this E-mail I've received, you were given consent to own this Oshawott by the Professor, who was originally in possesion of this Pokemon.'  
The Officer rotated her computer towards me, allowing me a clear view of the E-mail that she was showing me.

_'Subject: Oshawott legal form,_

_To: Jenny, Goldenrod Police Department_

_Dear Jenny._

_I had received a glowing recommendation from my son, Alan, that Oshawott will be in the best possible care with this young man, Jake. I have received copies of the application form submitted by him in order to obtain his first Pokemon. His college background, spotless track and criminal record, and performance in local events this past three months have assured me that Oshawott will form a deep bond with this trainer, and I wish them all the best in their journey ahead.'_

The letter continued, not fully answering my question, but assuming that Nurse Joy had given the young Scientist my form, it still didn't explain why Oshawott was at Goldenrod, but for Alan to give me a 'glowing recommendation'? It meant a lot, and I found that I may had been wrong about his assessment of me. Remembering to give that some thought, I read more.

_'As previously stated, we believe that last weekend's Pokemon robbery was perfromed by an officially defunct orginisation, Team Rocket. While we are still in the initial stages of the investigation, we have discovered several large footprints at the scene, with sufficent analysis, we concluded that these were created by a Rhyperior. (See inclosed - Pokemon Bio)Trace amounts of poison vapour were also present, indicating exposure to certain poison-type Pokemon. We will keep you up to date with the investigation as it progresses._

_Regards, _

_Professor Elm (Chief Scientist - New Bark Town)_

Satisfied that I had read the majority of the E-mail, Jenny turned the laptop towards her again.

' No matter who did what, You completed the form, and it was recieved by the Professor, so Oshawott is offically yours, there is no need to worry about that.' She assured me, smiling, but leaving the impression that it required a lot of effort to keep it there.

'You brought me here to talk about the robbery, huh?' I asked, feeling Oshawott kicking me from within my bag, clearly the cue to leave.

' We would like your input, yes.'

the Officer paused, gazing at her Pokemon potraits, suddenly appearing tired. This didn't last long, however, as Jenny suddenly snapped to, forcing herself to deliever all of attention towards me. The dark bags under her eyes, however, suddenly became _much _more prominent. It became pretty obvious that the Policewoman had not seen enough sleep in quite some time. Were _all _Officers put under this much stress?  
If so, I'm glad Law wasn't an area I had a particular interest in.

'Intelligence is essential in an investigation,' Jenny continued. visibly attempting to stay awake, 'and your recollection of the event will aid us greatly, seeing as you are a primary source. That's something we rarely see nowdays, so let's begin.'  
I readied myself for the long list of questions, my Oshawott scurrying inside my bag, nervous.

'RING-RING! RING-RING!'

The phone on the desk vibrated, issuing a generic set of beeping sounds. Jenny swiped the phone from her table in the blink of an eye.

' I will just be a moment.' The Officer assured me, focusing her attention on the call at hand.

'Hello?...Yes...'

I stood up, making my way towards the office door, standing outside while the police officer responded to her call. I suddenly began tounderstand her personality. From the frantic shuffling of the officers in the hallway, the amount of Growlithes scampering to retrieve notes and pictures, and the busy, loud rants and statements I could hear from every room, This place looked like a stressful enviorment.  
No wonder the Officer was exhausted. It took all but five minutes to see just _how _demanding the life of an Officer could be!

' Osha oshawott?'

My pokemon was beginning to be a little bit impatient, peering out of my bag slowly, staring at me for the first time since we got here. The little guy was afraid.

' It's ok.' I assured him, handing him a snack from my pocket to keep him satisfied. Oshawott soon nibbled on the cracker, visibly hungry.

' Osha.'

Satisfied, the little Pokemon blew a solidary bubble towards my cheek, and hid once again inside my bagpack. Precious seconds passed by, turning into minutes, before morphing into a half-hour. I began to shuffle uneasily by the time Jenny reappeared, her coat on, and was about to burst out towards the hallway when she noticed me and strode up to me.

' Theres been a lead. It cant wait.' She stated. ' I will need you back here to continue our discussion at 5pm SHARP tomorrow. Do you understand?'

Officer Jenny's earlier exhaustion disappeared, to such an extent that even the dark bags around her eyes appeared noticably lighter! Urgency dominated her tone, with all the authority a Chief Police Officer no doubt commanded.

' Of course!' I was quick to reply, before Jenny nodded, storming out of the hallway. I was left standing there, having to endure this _again_ tomorrow. I groaned. This just kept getting better and better!

*...*

_'Was I dreaming?'_

All I could see was black. Darkness envoloping my vision. I couldn't tell if I was standing on solid ground or floating. Everywhere I turned revealed only more emptiness.

_'I sure hope I am.'_

I paced this space, hoping for it to brighten, or to lead somewhere, until I saw a freckle of light flash form the corner of my eye. I sprinted towards this, hoping it was a way out, but I had barely covered 100 yards before the now-visible gleam of light abruptly ended, something shiny floating down towards the 'ground'. I stood there, complexed, the object the only source of light in this abyss. I picked it up, examining it.

It appeared to be a silver feather...


	7. The Journey to New Bark Town - Pt1

I woke with a start, my entire body covered in sweat.

'_Did all of that really just happen?'_

Sunlight filtered through the west-side window, awaking me from my dreaming. A shame, I never got to see what that silver feather symbolised. I rose, trying to imprint the dream I've just had into my memory. It was so _clear! _Perhaps because all there was to focus on was that feather...

Oshawott was asleep in the sink at the end of the kitchen, his little head bobbing into view before dipping below again. It was the first time I had watched the little guy sleep! I streched my arms, relieved with the effort, and once again envisioned the universe where I could effortlessly be prepared for the upcoming day! Deciding to continue wearing just briefs, I made my way to the cereal counter, pouring it into my one remaining clean bowl as the liquid magic I have depended on to wake me up since high school poured seamlessly into my favourite mug. The contents swirled in my hand, as I made my way to where my sleeping pokemon resided. I didn't remember pouring the water in there, but Oshawott looked peaceful as he floated inside the sink, his shell nestled on top of his forehead. It was unusual, yet...adorable. The better half of ten minuteswas spent simply _staring_ at the little critter's peaceful face, a world away from the scared little Pokemon that I saved! I wondered what could have possibly hurt Oshawott to the point where it could barely stand, having decimated _a scyther_ in battle.  
But then again, there were _rhyperior_ tracks found in the ground outside the Day Care!  
My mug shattered against the ground, burning my feet with it's hot liquid!

_'Ouuucch!''_

The piercing-hot coffee made contact with my bare feet, eveloping them in pain the second it touched my skin! I limped painfully to the bathroom, wincing as the sensitive skin touched ground! Before long, my feet were placed _firmly _inside the bath, pouring nessecery cold water on the injured areas. I was so determined to alleviate the pain, I hardly noticed my Oshawott scampering in the room, rubbing his eyes.

' Oshawott?'

The Pokemon yawned, wondering what the racket was about, I assumed. His Schaltop was placed firmly in his hand, before the little guy placed the shell on his belly once more, perhaps satisfied that no intruders had broken into the house.

' It's ok, I spilled coffee all over my feet, no big deal.' I replied, both to appease my Pokemon and to reassure myself that a trip to the hospital wasn't nessecery! Oshawott leapt into the bath with me, splashing water all over my face. The same liquid soothing my aching feet was utterly freezing against my face!

' Osha Osha Oshawott!'

I flinched, witnessing the Pokemon giggle in response, blowing bubbles with all the feroscity of an assault rifle. I smiled too, allowing the bubbles to cover me. Oshawott knew how to make me feel better, even when I had injuries.

After I dried the both of us with my remaining clean towels, It was time to get dressed, choosing to wear shorts after seeing the sun shine fiercely through my window. Oshawoot was occupied inside the kitchen area, nibbling on a piece of fish, a piece of remoraid that was reduced in the frozen aisle section in Goldenrod's vast store. I was fortunate, because with all the food I'll need to feed him, my fish fund will need to swell in size, reduced price or not. I turned towards my laptop, once again spotting 2 E-mails, both labelled as 'Important'. I sighed impatiently, wondering what adventures were in store _today!_

_To jake_

_Subject: Re-shedule_

_Sender: Officer Jenny_

_Dear Jake_

_We have made an arrest in the current investigation concerning the robbery of the Day Care Centre last weekend. The man has been identified by witnesses as being the driver behind one of the SUV's involved in the robbery. This is a major devolopment! Due to the importance of this arrest, it means that I will have to re-schedule your time to next Friday at 5pm SHARP._

_While we understand the inconvienence we must be causing you, we would like to gather information from someone who was present at the scene at the time, and you are still our key witness._

_So enjoy your holidays, and we promise that you will soon see the end of this investigation._

_Regards,_

_Officer Jenny,_

_Chief Police Investigator,_

_Goldenrod Police Department._

I breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing into my chair, not knowing I was all tensed up! That gave me some breathing space! I had a million things that were circling my mind. At least until Friday, I was able to accomplish some of them.

The 2nd E-mail, hovever, grounded my optimistic mood to a halt.

_To Jake_

_Subject: Urgent,_

_Sender: Professor Elm_

_Dear Jake,_

_I would like to meet you in New Bark Town to discuss your new Pokemon and its requirements. I assume you are aware of the 'Pokerus' that your Oshawott has been infected by. I will need to talk to you, face to face, about a new discovery I have made concerning this. Please let me know if you can travel immediately! This is too important to ignore! I realise that you may be busy or have other commitments elsewhere, but I cannot travel at the moment due to continuing research._

_With the highest regards,_

_Professor Elm ( Chief Professor - New Bark Town)_

I closed the laptop, perhaps too quickly, placing my hands on my face. I couldn't have one day where _nothing _important or 'nessecery' happened! I stared towards the broken pieces of my mug still cluttering up on the floor. Oshawott, having finished his meal, scampered towards me and jumped into my arms, blowing a little bubble towards my cheek. smiling as he did so. I rubbed my Pokemon's little head, grinning like a goof, despite myself.

'Ok Oshawott, once I've finished cleaning this place up, we're going on an _adventure!'_

The Pokemon gazed towards my eyes with his own, picking up on the mystery and suspense within my sentence. Sure enough, the little guy's face lit up, full of curiosity.

' Osha Oshawott Osha Oshawott!'

The little guy leaped, jumping from my arms and scampering in a circle with pure joy! I laughed, maybe things would be better today. I could make today _fun!_

_*...*_

I packed my bag full of the things I would need for this little endeavor. Food, both for me and my Pokemon, Water, a change of clothes, a torch, in case it was dark by the time we arrived, and my college textbook, useful in case I ran into any wild pokemon along the way, this experience would come in handy next semester! As I finished packing, I felt Oshawott scamper on my back, tapping my shoulders with his little arms. The Water-Type leapt off me when I turned to pick him up, noticing how heavy he was getting. Oshawott's needed much more exercise than I was allowing, it appeared.

' You ready to go little buddy?' I asked. Oshawott took his shell, now almost grown to its normal size, and pointed it straight towards me in a battle pose.

' Oshaaaaaaa!'

Oshawott placed his shell back on to his belly, smiling proudly to himself. I grinned. This was going to be great!

The sun was beginning it's predictable ascent in the sky. The city was occupied by much more people than it's modest size would suggest! I carried Oshawott with me as we maneouvered past many busy men and women, some occupied with minding their children, others making frantic calls on their phone. I hadn't noticed how_ busy _the city could be! I also noticed the absense of Pokemon on the street. Oshawott, cradled in my arms, may have been the only Pokemon outside! I noticed a couple of people giving me strange looks as I've passed them, from simple curiosity from the kids to borderline disgust from several businessmen, as if the very idea of holding a Pokemon in public was seen as unusual! I tried to ignore them. Keeping Oshawott distracted by tickling his side. It was not until we had passed the city gates before Oshawott was allowed scamper down on the ground, and continued walking towards our destination. To his credit, Oshawott was keeping up rather nicely, only needing a rest as we neared the end of the winding path. I picked up my Pokemon in my arms, handing him a well-deserved cracker. The meandering path layed straight ahead...and towards the end, the Day Care Centre. The Sun reflected it's rays against the building's windows as we passed by. The wall has been partially rebuilt, tape sealing off the area, as well as half the plain streching out towards the city. As we travelled alongside it, I could see the owners, an elderly people in their 70's, talking to police officers, Growlithes sniffing the ground nearby. I forced myself to look away, and continued towards the Ilex Forest, picking my tired Pokemon into my arms. I stared at the edge of the trees ahead, barely able to see what layed beyond.

The torch would come in handy, after all.


	8. First Case Scenario!

It was getting dark...and it wasn't even midday!

I stared at the path ahead, not able to make out what layed at the end. Not many people passed by the Ilex Forest, most preferring to fly or surf with their Pokemon, or at the very least, sought a drive from one of the tour guides residing here. I was becoming a bit short-changed, however, so we were walking. Oshawott was curled up inside my bag, nibbling on another cracker. I had bought a number of Repels from the Goldenrod store for this part of the journey, in order to protect myself from the wild Pokemon that called this forest home. I stared up into the sky above, it's view blocked by the overgrown evergreen trees. The legend that Pokemon could not fly out of here seemed entirely believeable!

'Osha Osha Osha Osha Osha Osha Osh!' The little guy sang, poking his head through the bag's opening. He must be pretty cramped up in there. The Pokemon climbed out, landing to the floor on both feet.

'Be careful Oshawott.' I cautioned, making sure that he kept close to me.

'_Am I being overprotective?'_ I thought as Oshawott scampered ahead of me, running towards the nearby cherry trees. The Pokemon unsheated his shell from his belly, and threw it straight at an unpicked berry. Naturally, I expected it to miss and land on the ground, but the shell sliced clean through the berries' stem, while simaltaneously curving in an elegant arc, returning to the little guy's arms.

'Oshawott!' He announced, pleased with himself. The Pokemon turned to face me, my jaw fallen straight to the ground! The way Oshawott mastered throwing his makeshift boomerang quickly was astounding! The little guy scampered towards me, his prize in hand.

'Osha!' He exclaimed, and soon started nibbling on the fruit.

I heard a rustle in the tall grass, unsettling me. The Repel should be stopping the wild Pokemon from coming near.

I picked my Oshawott up, still holding his claim, and tried to make out what was making the noise. A knot of fear grew inside my stomach. I didn't like this one bit! I attempted to turn and walk briskly away when an utterly terrifying roar cascaded throughout the forest! A large shape suddenly unveiled itself in the background! I stepped backwards involentarily, tripping on a uprighted branch! I fell backwards, clutching Oshawott with all my might, as the mysterious Pokemon, for it could _only _be a Pokemon, uncurled it's long neck, staring straight at me, it's red eyes piercing! I stared at the utter monster in terror! Oshawott was paralyzed in my arms, cowering with me. The Pokemon looked up into the air, staring at a small opening break in the trees above, and launched itself into the air! It was impossibly fast, reaching the trees' peak in a matter of seconds! The blur smashed through the restricting branches, lauching pieces straight towards the ground below it! I got up quickly and ran, avoiding a sizeable chunk from landing on top of me. The space I had occupied not a second before now filled with sharp pieces of branches!

A number of seconds passed. I stared at the opening above once again, feeling my heartbeat return to its normal pace. Slowly. I immediately recovered my torch from my bag, pointing it towards where the behemoth resided. The Pokemon didn't look like anything I had ever seen before! The closet species I could fit the sillouette to was that of a dragon Pokemon. That thought terrified me! Oshawott slowly un-curled in my arms, looking straight into my eyes with fear. The little guy wanted to go home. I seconded that notion!

'It's ok Oshawott, it's gone now, I promise.' I soothed, rubbing my Pokemon's head to calm him down. Oshawott was having none of it, however, and jumped from my hands, climbing towards my back, and nestling inside my bag once again. I sighed, attempting to calm myself. I had to press onwards. Professor Elm needed to see us!

I was going to save money for a drive through here next time, however!

Torch in hand, I cautiously moved towards the Pokemons resting place. A large crater greeted me when I brushed aside the mangled bushes. I shined my light towards it, staring in utter disbelief at the damage that resided in one small area! The Pokemon must have weighed at least two tonnes! and the way it _launched _itself into the air! I assumed that it's landing was equally brutal! I noticed a reflection on the ground, something shiny as it feflected my torchs' illumination. I crouched, puzzled, before gasping in shock. There, right in front of me...was a single silver feather!

I stepped back, fear now threatening to rip through my throat, escaping in the form of a scream!

Lugia was _here?!_

I stepped towards the glitering item again, utterly transfixed, and plucked it from it's resting place. It was unusually heavy, weighing more than a normal feather should! I weighed it up in my hand, bobbing it up and down. It weighed somewhere around 2 or 3 pounds! Professor Elm would love this! I placed the valuable feather inside my pocket, and left the cratar Lugia left behind, in case the legendary Pokemon returned!

*A few hours later*

The sun was now beginning to desend into the sky, coating Azelea town in bright bursts of orange.

I stared at the town in utter fascination, marveling it's quiet and warm nature. It was MUCH more peaceful here than in the city, similiar to my own town in Hoenn. I slowly travelled past a number of log cabins to my right, my sight dominated by Slowpokes, seemingly able to roam free in this town! This revelation puzzled me. Were Slowpoke revered here? I spotted the local Pokemon Center a couple of metres away, and ushered Oshawott from his temporary home, his head peeping through the bag once again, cautiously.

'It's ok buddy, we're out of the forest, it's ok.' I whispered, prompting Oshawott to leave the bag once again, climbing down my leg, and onto the floor.

'Osha!' The little guy commented, smiling broadly to himself.

We made our way to the Centers' doors, slowly giving way as we entered the building. The layout was almost identical to the one in Goldenrod, yet there were more wood finishings on the floor, on the wall, and even a hint of it across the ceiling, driving the 'Log cabin' theme home as we neared the reception area.

'A pleasure for you be here, Jake.' A familiar voice announced.

I turned, caught by suprise.

_'I wonder if anyone I know can speak to me directly instead of popping up everywhere!' _I thought as I turned to meet the voices owner. There, in front of me, stood Alan Elm.

'I will accompany you the rest of the way.' the Scientist continued, smiling down at Oshawott. The Pokemon grinned in reply.

'Thank you.' I responded.

'What brings you here?'

Alan paced towards me, his expression suddenly serious again.

'Something's come up, we will stay here for the night, and make our way to New Bark Town in the morning.' he continued, rubbing Oshawott's head. The Pokemon let out a sigh of happiness, moving in time to the Scientist's movements.

'What's come up?' I asked, feeling slightly worried. Suddenly Azelea Town did not appeal to me at all!

Alan looked down on the ground, lines creased his forehead in worry.

'It's the laboratory, it's been robbed!'


	9. The Journey to New Bark Town Pt 2

The revelation hit me! Another robbery?! It couldn't be! Who would attempt to rob the celebrated Pokemon Scientist?

'H-how?' I asked to no one in particular, especially not to Professor Elm's son, who was standing right in front of me. Oshawott looked up towards me, concern spreading across his little face. I crouched down, attempting to reassure my pokemon that everything was ok.

'You say we're still going to New Bark Town.' I stated, looking up at Alan once again. ' Why? If the laboratory was just robbed, wouldn't the Professor want to recover what was stolen? I'm sure what he wants to say to me can wait?'. Alan appeared worried, his forehead wrinkled. I couldn't help but notice him struggling to say something, having a debate inside his head over something I've yet to understand. The Scientist's mouth opened and closed, appearing to speak under his breath.

'The Professor still wants to see you...There's _another _reason why he would like to see you now, in light of the robbery...he wants to ask you a favour.' Alan whispered, closing his eyes, as if he regretted what he had suddenly said. I looked down on Oshawott again, who decided to occupy himself with playing with his shell. I sighed. I had a funny feeling I wasn't going to like this.

'What kind of favour?' I stated, slightly annoyed. The Scientist picked up on this, it seemed.

'We'll talk about it very soon, I promise, but I recommend that you take your Pokemon to the Nurse to recover. It will only take a minute, and Oshawott will feel refreshed.' Alan replied, removing his glasses altogether, his face creased with sweat. I took Oshawott into my arms, and made my way to the Pokemon nurse, feeling increasingly unsettled. Whatever had happened, the Professor's Aide wasn't letting slip.

'Hello Sir, How can I help you?' The nurse beamed. I noticed her interesting accent, and began pondering about where she could have come from when she cleared her throat. I blinked, I must have spaced out!

'Are you ok sir?' She continued, smiling. I held my hands up in apoligy!

'I'm sorry! I'm just tired!' I replied, overselling it just a little. ' I just want to rest my Pokemon!

'Well that's what we're here for!' She laughed. I breathed a sigh of relief. ' Just show me your Pokemon and they'll be as good as new!

It took just ten minutes for Oshawott to return to me. The little guy was glowing with health. I had to admit, I was slightly taken aback.

'Wow buddy, you look great!' I reacted as I held him in my hands, laughing to myself as I tickled his little belly.

'You two enjoy the rest of the day now! And please pay a visit again anytime!' The nurse announced. I couldn't help but warm to her, and this place. It was much more...quiet than the city.

'Thanks!' I replied, and turned back towards Alan, Oshawott continued waving to the Nurse by the time we both exited. Azelea Town looked different in the setting sun. The log cabins covering the area were painted in bursts of orange and yellow, as if entrenched in flames, similiar to a fire you'd witness in a nice warm fire. I had to admit that I would be perfectly happy living in a place like this.

'Nice Isn't it?' Alan commented, pausing to look around. ' The town's been quiet ever since Goldenrod built that department store, but it's still the main place in Johto where you can buy charcoal and other fuel.' Slowpokes covered the tiny plains in between the buildings. They moved _very _slowly, unaware that we were even here, five feet away.

'I want to know what favour Elm wants.' I persisted, facing the Scientist. He looked down towards the ground again, defeated.

'You can choose to turn it down, but you would be helping the Professor a great deal if you accept.' He bagan, looking straight into my eyes . ' We're asking you to look after another Pokemon, Jake, and we don't know if you can, but the Professor seperated this Pokemon from the other starters for a reason, but you have displayed _incredible _potential if looking after Oshawott is anything to come by!'. I opened my jaw, probably looking mentally imcompetent to the slighty worried Scientist! _Another _Pokemon? _Could _I look after another one?

'It will only be temporary, I promise!' Alan was quick to add, perhaps sensing that I would say no. ' All we're asking is for two weeks, until the Professor is satisfied that there will not be another robbery again! So there you go, Will you accept?'

Before I could answer, about to state that it would depend on what kind of Pokemon it was before I could decide, and enforcing the fact that I was simply a broke college student, an SUV suddenly appeared from the distance. It was jet-black, with tinted windows, and it sped towards the town, ushering twin plumes of dust from it's off-road tires. My adreniline spiked! The last time I saw an SUV, I was hiding behind some bushes! This one was _terrifingly _close!

'What's going on?' Alan muttered, reaching into his pocket, clutching a Poke Ball. _That _spelt trouble! The car grounded to a halt, and two men ushered out of it's doors, perfectly calm. I recognised them immediately! It was the Russian and his accompalice! No doubt about it!

'We're here for the Oshawott.' the Russian stated abruptly. ' Hand him over or we will _forcefully_ take him from you!'

'No way!' I interrupted, the adrenaline perhaps making me feel braver than I was. Alan side-stepped in front of me, holding his Poke ball in his hand.

'Stand down!' He commanded. ' You and your partner won't like the alternative!'

The two men laughed, They weren't afraid of the Scientist's assistant and the nerdy college student in the slightest!

'We tried to warn you.' The Russian sighed, shaking his head. He reached for a Poke ball of his own. 'It was nice knowing you kid.' He gestured towards me, slicing my courage in half. 'Steelix, go.' He commanded, utterly confident, dropping the Poke ball to his feet. It opened, releasing, in a flash of light, the towering steel snake Pokemon into the air. I took a step back! The Pokemon was _easily _twenty feet high, towering over us. I hid Oshawott inside my backpack, immediately! I could feel the little guy struggle inside it's lining, but this was one fight I would _never _allow him in! Alan simply stood where he was, a smile spread slowly across his face. ' Stupid.' He uttered. Needless to say, I questioned his term of phrasing, or indeed his need to speak in the first place! He must have a mighty pokemon at his disposal!

'Go, Dragonite.' The Scientist continued, his smile steadily getting larger, throwing the Poke ball in his hand towards the now slightly un-nerved men in black! In a split-second, the Poke ball released the powerful dragon into the sky. I could barely make out it's sillouette before it launched itself into the air, meeting Steelix eye-to-eye.

'Dragooooooonnnn!' The dragon bellowed, a clear challenge to the giant snake! I realised I was holding my breath in, and let it out, utterly awed.

'Dragonite, fire blast.' The Scientist commanded. The words were barely uttered before the dragon Pokemon opened it's mouth, unloading a _huge _stream of fire towards the now disadvantaged steel Pokemon! ' Dodge it!' The Russian yelled, losing all of his calm demeanor! The clumsy Pokemon attempted to move to the right, and succeeded , the bout of flame missed it's target my centimetres...before abruptly arcing towards the back of Steelix's head.

'_What?' _I yelled, just as the attack swallowed the giant Pokemon's head. An utterly terrifying roar escaped the Pokemon's mouth, deafening me! I covered my ears, turning to see that Alan had done the same. The cabin windows exploaded in a split second, sending deadly sharpnel towards the ground.

'Noo!' I heard, almost as loud as Steelix itself, I looked towards the two men, now depositing themselves inside their SUV. The tires began to spin, sending stray stones towards us! I covered my eyes, and when I finally had the courage to lower my arm again, the SUV was gone, a trail of dust the only indicator of it's presence.

But right now we had other concerns to worry about!

'Look out!' I screamed, tackling Alan towards the ground. Steelix was knocked out, the problem was...it was still towering above us, and it had to land _somewhere! _The Pokemon swooped down...straight towards the Town's gym! I gasped! This was gonna _devastate _the town!

'Steelix! Return!' The Aide shouted, holding out a Poke ball towards the falling demolition block! Steelix suddenly stopped, and morphed into a flash of light, it returned to the ball's interior, but not before taking out half of the Gym's roof, Tiles and wood bellowed down towards the ground! For a moment, we both struggled to breathe, We rose from the ground, dusting ourselves off.

'Oshawott? are you ok?' I asked urgently, taking the bag off my back and peered inside. Oshawott was cowering in fear inside it, covering himself with one of my books. I picked my Pokemon up, and hugged him tightly. 'It's ok!' I repeated again and again, hugging the little guy tighter and tighter every time! From out of nowhere, Dragonite landed on the ground, creating two minor craters within the dust. Alan wasted no time, he sprinted towards his dragon, and perched himself on top of it's back.

'Jake!' He yelled, ' Come on! We can't lose them!' I shook myself out from the disbelief I was in. Steelix must have originally been Alan's if it would return into one of his Poke Balls! Oshawott scampered into my bag again, shaking.

'It's going to be ok Oshawott!' I attempted to say as I sprinted towards Dragonite and his owner!

'We're going to be ok! I promise!'

I just hoped I could keep my promise...


	10. Complications

I held on in pure terror, hoping and praying that my bag was securely fastened to my back! Oshawott peeped out of it, experienced the sheer velocity of the passing wind, and retreated back inside, terrified. Alan held on to his Dragonite by placing his hands on on of it's round spikes. I did the same, but found it difficult. We were soaring through the air! Dragonite had deliberately slowed down to prevent it's occupants from falling off, yet still ripped through the air at breakneck speed! The SUV we were following was speeding through the gravel track, engaging in swift turns as the path presented tight corners. I grimanced in pain, my spine grounded to dust. Alan appeared totally fine, perhaps owed to the many air miles he had clocked up with his dragon Pokemon, perhaps. I tried to speak, to ask him what to do when we eventually caught them, but my mouth was filled with razor-sharp wind as I opened it! This was killing me! I looked down. The SUV had stopped! The two men were sprinting out of the viechle, making their way towards a tunnel bored from the ground.

'Over there!' I attempted to say, but Dragonite beat me to it!

'Dragoooo!' It yelled, finding it much easier to speak than I could! It immediately nose-dived, leaving my internal organs mangled and torn into pieces as it lurched down towards the ground! The men had made it inside the tunnel by the time Dragonite had landed, knocking me off as he did so. I landed, face first, hitting my head off hard gravel. I began to see stars...

_'Jake...Jake_...JAKE!'

I got up with a start, flinching as half of my face was engulfed in pain. Both Alan and Oshawott were looking at what I assumed was my wound, both worried for my well-being. I decided to focus on Oshawott. Picking him up, I hugged him tightly, glad that he was ok!

'Take it easy Jake, you could have a concussion!' Alan warned, helping me to my feet. It was _much _more difficult than it should have been!

'I'm ok, really!' I replied, waving him off, fooling nobody. Oshawott blew a pair of bubbles towards my face's bad side, soothing it when the warm 'pop!'

'Thanks!' I whispered, holding Oshawott in my hands. ' You have no idea how much that made me feel better!'

'Oshaaaaaaa' came the reply, patting me on the shoulder. It wasn't the first time I was amazed by how Oshawott had evolved in a short space of time! He jumped out of my hands, and gestured towards the tunnel.

'Osha oshawott osha osha oshawott osha!' He yelled, reaching for his shell and scampered towards the makeshift caves' entrance.

Until Alan picked him up in his arms.

'Im sorry Oshawott.' He stated, calm and clear. He reached for a Poke ball, and pointed it towards my Pokemon. In a flash of light, Oshawott was gone, safe inside the capsule. Of course, having hit my head quite ferociously, I took this the wrong way.

'WHAT are you doing?!' I yelled, walking towards him...and falling. I caught myself, grazing my hands on the stones. I faintly registered the Scientist placing his hands on my shoulder.

'Your in no condition to walk, let alone chase after two fugitives.' He pleaded. ' You need to go back to Azelea Town, go to the Pokemon Center.' He then gestured to Dragonite, about to state an order for him, deliver me to the town, perhaps, until he paused to turn towards the direction of the town. Even in my delerious state, I could hear the sounds of Police sirens, and, though I may had been hullicinating, spotted a bunch of rapid response veichles bellowing towards us. I gazed at the Professor's Aide, my tone pleading, I could feel the darkness blurring my vision, pulling me under.

'Oshawott..._Oshawott..._'

'W_as this dream going to repeat itself?'_

I returned to the familiar scene of blackness. Every square foot was covered in it. I looked around, hoping to find the magical silver feather that brought me out of this dream the first time. Walking took extreme effort, as if I was being held down by weights! My arms were unresponsive, stubbornly refusing to respond to my commands! I struggled, travelling through the darkness, unable to see, to hear, to touch. It was taking an awful long time, and still no sign of a way out! Maybe it was something else I had to find this time? I was starting to worry! I _was_ dreaming...wasn't I? I shuddered. It wasn't worth thinking about alternatives! Although it seemed utterly impossible, I could have sworn that it was getting even _darker _as I tried in vain to find, something, _anything, _to stop all this, to wake up, to find Oshawott!

'_wait!'_

I reached into my pocket, hoping that I was wearing the same clothes in Dreamland as I was in real life! I clutched at a familiar shape, and thrust it towards my face. There it was! The silver feather illuminated the entire space in a faint, eerie glow. I felt relieved...up until the point where I spotted _another _shape dwelling in the darkness! I was afraid, taking multiple steps backwards until I determined just _what _was sharing my dream! A pair of red eyes surfaced, gazing straight towards me...

I woke with a sudden shock! The now-familiar sight of the Centers' ceiling greeted me. I quickly got up, feeling light-headed as I struggled to pin-point when I passed out...and how I even got here! '_Oshawott!' _Where was he? Where was _Alan_? Was he still in that tunnel, fighting those men? I dashed towards the escalator, literally _jumping _off of the steps as I made my way to the Nurse. When I arrived at the reception, I could see a number of Chanseys busy scurrying to and from the private nurse area, Poke balls overflowing from their pouches. I wondered what was going on, _How _did so many Pokemon get injured? The Nurse walked out of the private ward, concerned. She must have been working overtime to accomodate these injured Pokemon!

'Where's Oshawott?!' I demanded.

The Nurse handed me a Poke ball, her previous bubbliness was gone, replaced with exhaustion.

'There you go, Sir, good as new...say, do _you _have any idea on whats going on around these parts?' she asked, being much more cautious around me than before. I was about to answer, when I noticed Alan walking towards me, sporting a black eye, as well as some bruising. '_How long was I out?' _I thought as I rushed towards the Pokemon Scientist!

'What happened?!' I asked, holding my poke ball tightly in my hands. I was worried, Alan had certainly taken a beating!

'They escaped.' Alan replied, closing his eyes. ' We need to go to New Bark Town now! Those men are _definately _part of Team Rocket, and theres _much _more operating under the orginisation! Make no mistake, they are _not _a defunct faction any more.' The Scientist stormed out of the Center, with me close behind, I gasped. The town was _covered _in police officers! Men and women in blue unifrom were busy questioning many of the local residents, and herding the slowpoke in one small area. I could see many of the gym trainers, with their leader, Bugsy, complaining, gesturing to the damaged roof the gym suffered. The entire town was disrupted, and all because of Team Rocket!

'Go, Dragonite!' Alan uttered, removing his spectacles after he released the capsule, franticlly worried. Dragonite exploaded out of the sphere, streching it's wings.

'I would recommend that you keep your Oshawott inside it's Poke ball for now, Professor Elm will find it easier to evaluate his Pokerus from inside.' the Aide explained. I sighed, placing the ball inside my bag, zipping it up to prevent a blow-out. I walked towards the dragon Pokemon, and was soon perched on top of it, before Alan followed suit. With a flap of it's wings, it soared up into the air, this time relentlessly dashing towards New Bark Town! There was no time to waste! Professor Elm, and the mysterious Pokemon that he had hidden, could _still _be in very grave danger!


	11. Team Rocket's Attack!

*Ok, so I wrote this the night before, 2000 words, before my computer crashed, This piece has been completed today...but it's not the same as my previous effort, and I feel a bit unhappy with the sudden escalation of violence in this chapter, if there's any issues you see in this piece, feel free to PM me with your thoughts! *

* In the view of Alan Elm*

The collage student fainted, falling in my arms!  
'Jake?...Jake!' I pleaded, receiving no response. The young man's face was covered in cuts, blood threatening to trickle down the side of his cheek. His hands faced a similar scenario. I could hear the wailing of police sirens, before looking up, spotting _several _Police vehicles grinding to a halt mere metres away! Officer's poured out from their doors, racing towards the cave! Officer Jenny marched towards me, her expression was furious! This was going to hurt.  
'_What _was that little scene back there _Scientist_?' she demanded, closing the gap between us, so all I could see was her angry face staring defiantly towards my own. Great, she didn't change one bit.  
'If you payed more attention to the actual _battle' _I countered. ' then you would have noticed I was busy _preventing _the town's Gym from being decimated by a Pokemon that those fugitives had _stolen _from the Day Care Center!'  
Officer Jenny refused to surrender an inch of my personal space, but her face had now cooled from red to a much more agreeable pink, her breathing not _quite _as ferocious as before.  
'Are you _certain _they're in there?' she asked, pausing to stare at the opening.  
'I _saw _them run inside as we landed, They're in there.' I assured her. Azelea town's Well had been used as a hub for Team Rocket activity before. Six years ago a young buy had discovered, and defeated, a breakaway faction of the group cutting Slowpoketails from the town's population, selling them for profit.  
This thought suddenly alerted me towards Jake, still being supported by my shoulder. His eyes were darting from left to right underneath his eyelids, as if trying to wake up!  
'This young man needs to be delievered to the Pokemon Center!' I whispered urgently. ' He may have a concussion, and requires medical attention!' Officer Jenny nodded, and rushed towards another police car, exchanging words with what appeared to be another Chief Officer. She looked in my general direction once more, and dashed back towards me.  
'One of the Police patrol cars will take him there!' the Officer replied. ' Will you be accompanying him?'  
I looked down towards the Poke ball I had, clutched in my free hand, and then towards Jake's face again.  
'I won't.' I replied, escorting Jake to the back seat of the vehicle, strapping him in. 'The men are using Pokemon stolen from the Day Care Centre! It is my responsibility to recover as many of them as I can, and to find the remaining Pokemon Team Rocket could be hiding!' I gazed at my Dragonite, eyeing the cave's entrance with steel-like determination. I felt slightly uneasy about this. Many of the stolen Pokemon were as strong as, or even more powerful, than my rookie Dragon Pokemon! Officer Jenny appeared worried, before quickly banishing it from her expression.  
'Noted. My men and I-'  
'_BOOM!'  
_The tunnel exploded in a combination of rock and water, ushering deadly missiles straight towards us! I could see Dragonite leap into the air, effortlessly dodging the deadly projectiles. The men and women on ground level, however, were not so lucky!  
'Run!' I yelled, grabbing Officer Jenny by the arm, pulling her with me towards a nearby evergreen tree! We were both safely out of range as the first of the debris impacted the ground. One particularly large boulder struck one of the nearest vehicles, crushing the front bonnet, raising the rest of the it high into the air. The Men and Women of the Police force scrambled, some following our lead, others launching Pokemon from their capsules. Before we could access the damage, however, We witnessed a number of Pokemon escape the abyss where the tunnel was once situated. _Another _Steelix, Ursuring, a Scizor, Typhlosion, Alakazam, _and _a Machamp now stood before the Police force, forming a protective semi-circle around the two emerging fugitives, dashing towards their escape vehicle. We were going to lose them!  
'Dragonite! Draco Meteor!' I yelled, resulting in my Pokemon accelerating high above the sky.  
and stopped, as if he had struck an invisible wall, struggling in mid-air!  
I gazed down towards what could cause the disruption, and stared in horror as Alakazam raised his arms, surrounded in a purple glow. I could see Dragonite gradually flying lower, struggling, powerless against Alakazam's psychic powers! One of the men ceased running, and held out a Poke ball, intending to capture my Pokemon!  
'No!' I shouted, intending to sprint towards him, to _stop_ him!  
Jenny's hands gripped my shoulder, stopping me!  
I whipped around, about to demand what she was doing, when I felt a Poke ball brush against my cheek as it flew past me. It opened, releasing an Arcanine from inside! I ceased struggling, Properly in awe of the magestic Pokemon! Arcanine had no type disadvantages against the convey ahead of us, and actually had an advantage against two of them, I noted.  
'Arcinine! Flame Wheel!' Jenny commanded, with the full force of authority I had come to expect from the Chief Officer! Her Pokemon nodded, and disappeared in a bout of flame! A split-second later, Dragonite was free, flying straight towards me! I looked down in a split-second to see the reason for this. Alakazam was unconscious,it's body charred, Arcinine was now busy dicing with Scizor, who side-stepped the vicious flames the giant Pokemon created. Machamp and Typhlosion, however, now focused their attention on the Officer's Pokemon!  
'Dragonite! Fire Blast!' I pleaded,  
The Pokemon nodded, and released a stream of flame from it's mouth, detonating on Machamp's back! A yell of pain escaped the Pokemon's mouth, and fell on one knee...but not defeated!  
'We have to go to Azelea Town!' I demanded, staring straight at the Chief Officer. ' They might be after Jake, and Oshawott!'  
'Does he have the Pokemon?' she asked. A howl of pain interrupted her questioning, however, as Arcinine was struck by Typhlosion's Flamethrower! Arcinine, however, quickly recovered, and dashed past it's comparitively clumsy foe as it targeted the Fighting Pokemon, who was now struggling to regain it's footing. 'Extremespeed!' she ordered, distracted, smiling as her Pokemon tackled the injured Machamp as he was down, sending him sprawling across the ground, and landed in an unceremonious heap...but returned to it's feet. It was tough! _that's _for sure!  
'Why would they want Oshawott?' The officier asked, moving away from the safety of her position, attempting to manouver within range of her Pokemon.  
'They want it because of it's condition!' I replied, following suit, climbing on top of Dragonite's back. '_All _of the Pokemon they are using have the same illness, but it seems to be affecting them positively rather than negatively!' At this point Arcinine managed to return to it's owner, gesturing Officer Jenny to climb on it's back, quickly! The Trainer accepted, and was soon perched on top of her Pokemon's back.  
'And to answer your previous question, I have the Oshawott with me, but _they _don't know that!' I added, gesturing to the two criminals, who were still in view, but had managed to clammer into their veichle. Beams of light flashed outside the tinted windows, returning their Pokemon safely inside, and proceded to ignite the SUV's engine, and spun back towards Azelea Town. My theory was proven correct! We _had _to protect Jake! Without thinking, Dragonite flashed upwards, no time to be concerned about it's occupant, and soared through the sky, heading straight towards the quiet town, _before _they did! Far below, Arcinine was sprinting comprehensively, almost a blur! Officer Jenny was experiencing a high level of _g _forces under that acceleration! I only hoped that she would be ok!

Ten minutes had passed by the time I had finally made it towards the town...it was worse than I had feared! The fugitives had called in reinforcements! Every square foot was covered in a combination of Trainers and Team Rocket, their Pokemon engaged in outright _war! _I was worried, those Pokemon at the well...they had reached their final evolutions within a _week! _That kind of growth was _impossible! _As I gazed down towards 'Rocket's side...yes, _all _of them had reached their final evolutions, and I was keenly aware that they were all destined for ten year olds, _ten year olds_, but were horribly altered to work for the demented orginisation!  
'Dragonite, Sky Attack! I'll land as you reach ground level!' I explained, This was _insane, _but I didn't have time to land, get off, and allow Dragonite to attack. It would be too time-consuming, and the target, a Magmortar, was setting fire to the local cabins! People were fleeing the area, many of them struggling to enter the Pokemon Center, making themselves a _big _target! My Pokemon accelerated towards the Fire Pokemon so fast I had almost fallen off, grabbing onto one of it's spikes, holding on for dear life! The ground, however, edged ever closer, waiting to greet me.  
'_Now!'  
_I jumped, knowing that the ground was as flat as it was ever going to be, landed, and immediately rolled, pain assulting my body, eventually coming to rest just beside the Pokemon Gym! I coughed, and could feel a pool of blood trickle out of where one of my teeth had been. I stood up, thankful that nothing had been broken, and reached for my Poke ball in my pocket!  
'Gengar! Go!' I ordered, rewarded by the sight of the Ghost Pokemon greeting me. It's manic smile grew steadily larger as it witnessed one of it's natural enemies, a cluster of Psychic-types battling disadvantaged Fighting Pokemon on the outskirts of town. Gengar dissolved into the ground. I could count on him to get the job done. I returned my attention to my Dragon-type. Dragonite returned to my side, creating faint rumbles as he walked towards me. I turned to face him. His wing was burned, and he appeared bruised, but Magmortar was knocked out, painful blue marks visible throughout it's body. I pulled out a spare Poke ball, aiming it at the fainted Pokemon.  
'Magmortar, return.' I whispered, and soon felt the reassuring weight of the Pokemon, safe inside it's capsule. Officer Jenny arrived, her Archinine leading the charge of growlithes as the rest of the Police Force soon caught up with her. They soon tackled the remaining criminal's Pokemon, bellowing bouts of flame, eclipsed by their leader's effort. They turned to flee, realising that the reinforcements were just too strong to overcome! Many of the Officer's pursued them, their Growlithe's engaged in the pursuit, as some of the fugitive's dashed towards the realitive safety of the Ilex Forest. Gengar again returned, satisfied. The Pokemon he was tasked to defeat were nowhere to be seen, yet the Fighting Pokemons' Trainers were celebrating in victory. I sighed, wincing as I attempted to take off my glasses with my right hand. The entire town was a wreck. Already The local Fire Department had been deployed, scores of Staryus' and Starmies' attempting to subdue the flames. I limped my way towards the Pokemon Center, coughing as I did so.  
I could only hope Jake had made it safely.

I stared at the Poke Ball with all the focus I could muster. All around me Chansey's were busy prepping up the _second _Pokemon healing machine, needed only in emergencies, as scores of Poke Balls were ushered towards them. Even by their impressively quick healing time, the machines' would take _hours_ to accomodate all of the injured Pokemon. I moved my capsule in my hands, allowing the light to reflect against it. The Pokemon inside was of the _utmost _importance!  
'_Ozwalt.' _I sighed.  
The Oshawott had chosen Jake. It couldn't be helped. The student had developed a close bond with this Pokemon in such a short space of time! I could only hope that he would take much more care of him than my father and I ever could! I made my way to the local Nurse when she was finished with the current batch of injured Pokemon.  
'Could you please give this to one of the patients when he comes to? His name is Jake Tamoe, 20 years old.' I stated, hopefully not asking _too _much of the overtaxed professional.  
'That's no problem,Sir, just leave it with me and I'll be sure to return it to him when he asks.' She replied, hiding her stress impressively well!  
'Thank you!' I concluded, nodding before turning towards the electronic doors. All around me were vast scores of people, mainly Trainers, concerned for their Pokemon. This town had never experienced this kind of turmoil before! Many of the main buildings, however, had escaped largely undamaged, thanks to these brave local's defense! I looked away, almost missing Jake scurrying down the escalator steps, demanding to know where his Pokemon had been, I made my way towards him, hoping I hadn't thrust him into the middle of this conflict!


	12. The Journey to New Bark Town-Completed

Vast acres of woodland passed us by as we sailed through the air.  
I was getting used to Dragonite's flying style, finding it easier to adjust to it's angle of flight, as well as when it altered it's direction without warning. Alan was completely silent as we soared over Violet City. I could understand why. Team Rocket had terrorised the quiet town we had previously visited and it's occupants, and every Pokemon they had used had been Pokemon stolen from the Day Care, each of them evolved into their final form. I thought of Oshawott, and what he would be like if he, too, was captured by the gang, an imposing Samurott!  
The idea alone was enough to turn my stomach in disguist!  
The Scientist had also explained that there may be another motive for all of this! With horribly powerful Pokemon at their disposal, the criminal orginisation was attempting to show their leader, the infamous Giovanni, that _this _time they were establishing themselves as a force to be reckoned with! This _was _just a rumour, however, and it was one I would rather ignore. The ground below vanished under a veil of cloud, hiding the long path to Cherrygrove. I still found it difficult to talk as we accelerated through the sky, the wind generating a lot of noise at this speed. I was told Professor Elm would explain the scenario further, I hoped that I could ask _him _a couple of questions too.

Without warning, Dragonite began it's descent. brushing through the cloud barrier as I began to see clearly the town we had been travelling to for the past four days! From my elevated view, New Bark Town looked sparce, it's buildings spaced very far apart. But there, in the left-hand corner of the area, layed the famous Laboratory of Professor Elm, Chief Scientist of Pokemon research throughout Johto! If _anyone _knew the implifications of Pokerus, it was him. I gripped the Dragon Pokemon's spike I was holding ever tighter, hoping not to repeat the previous ordeal of landing! My face was _still _swollen in protest to that fall!  
'Hold on!' Alan yelled through the turbulence, as Dragonite positioned itself upright, taking greater care to land than I had experienced before, and gently brought it's two feet to the ground, whipping up mini gusts of wind as it did so. Carefully, and without _too _much recklessness, I scaled down the Pokemon's back, feeling the urge to _kiss the sweet, _sweet ground as my feet touched it's surface! I immediately reached for my Poke ball inside my bag, and threw it up into the air.  
'Oshawott!' I yelled, smiling to myself.  
The capsule released my adorable Pokemon on the soft grass nearby, Oshawott looked around, spoted me, and scampered towards me, overjoyed!  
'OSHA OSHA OSHA OSHA OSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' He shouted with glee, and hugged my leg tightly! I picked him up, rewarded with a flurry of soft bubbles popping off my face.  
'Ok, little guy, hold it just a sec, we have to visit the Professor.' I interrupted, resulting in Oshawott giving me his blank face. I grinned.  
'After that, theres a nice, _cool _lake just over there!' I bargained, pointing to the body of water nearby. Naturally, Oshawott's face lit up like a child at Christmas! I suddenly remembered that for a Pokemon who was to spend the majority of it's time in water, Oshawott has been away from any form of liquid for a _long _while! I had to remember to take my Pokemon out more..._after _this whole 'fiasco' here had settled!

'Ok Jake..' Alan announced, distracting me from my bargaining with my Pokemon. I had almost forgotten just _why _we were here in the brief seconds that my Pokemon and I had been reunited! ' It's time we went in and said hello, don't you think?'  
'I guess that's what we're here for.' I shrugged, pausing to look at Oshawott again, still mystified with the large lake just _inches _away, tempting him. ' Do I have to put him into the Poke ball?'  
'Unfortunately, yes.' Alan replied, sighing. 'I know, you'd much prefer to have him by your side, but my father will need to hook the capsule up to a reader, which would work more smoothy with your Pokemon_ inside.' _Alan cracked a half-smile, was he...throwing _sarcasm _at me now? I couldn't help but return the gesture. The Aide had changed my opinion of him, now, I felt bad for judging him on first impressions! I turned towards Oshawott, who twirled around to look at me again, tilting his head to one side.  
'Osha?' he asked, blowing bubbles up into the crisp air.  
I aimed the Poke ball towards him, returning the blank stare.  
'I'm sorry.' I sighed, and in mere seconds the Pokemon was captured inside the device once more. Alan placed a hand on my shoulder.  
'Time to go.' he recommended.

The Laboratory towered above us, appearing _much _larger than it was shown in my textbooks! I felt nervous, feeling the nagging suspicion that after I come out of these doors, my life was going to change...and I didn't know whether that was going to be for better or for worse. Alan casually walked towards the entrance, and opened the door, gesturing for me to come inside, which I did. Inside, the main room was _just _as modern as it appeared on the outside! Shelves upon shelves of books covered the walls, and further inside, tables, holding seemingly precious items, some dissected, other's _completely _disassembled, were placed randomly, as if they had been moved recently. There, at the end of the room, next to a complex-looking generator, stood the Chief Professor.

Professor Elm.

In person, he looked _much _older than I was led to believe! His chiselled jaw showing signs of wrinkles, which also covered his forehead. His hair, almost completly grey, was balding slightly at the top, but it was his eyes that stopped me in my tracks! They simply refused to age along with the rest of his face, full of excitement and wonder! As a Scientist who loves his job _deserved _to have! Elm turned towards me, and suddenly smiled, revealing dimples as he did so.  
'Jake!' He welcomed me, his voice warm and friendly. The Chief Scientist rushed towards me, and shook my hand. His shake was firm, _much _more than I had expected from a man of his age. I attempted to return the gesture, and smiled out of politeness.  
'It's very nice to meet you. Alan has told me all about you.' I replied.  
'Oh I'm sure he had.' Elm continued, ushering me towards the generator as he was talking. ' We have _much _to discuss Jake, _much _to discuss! But _first! _I hate to start on a bad note, but I believe that you have at least _some _idea about Team Rocket and it's aims.'  
'Yeah, He told me.' I answered, 'They were after Oshawott, weren't they?'  
Elm began typing a series of buttons franticlly, and held out his arm without any explanation, presumably for my Poke ball. I handed him the capsule, which he accepted in a quick flurry of motion! He placed the Poke ball in one of the generator's contours, information soon flashed with breakneck speed on the monitor.  
'They still are.' Elm replied, distracted by the Monitor, but continued talking nonetheless. ' According to Alan, Team Rocket appeared to have evolved our Pokemon in an impossible period of time, or, _would _have been impossible, had it not been for the Pokerus.' At this point the Professor invited me to look at the generator's screen. Random number's appeared, and disappeared just as quickly, as the monitor was displaying Oshawott's heart rate, BPM, BMI, and Blood type, but to the bottom right hand side of the screen, a number I _was _able to decipher popped up, and I stared at it in utter amazment!  
It stated that Oshawott was at level.16!  
'Are you familiar with the evolution cycle of Oshawott?' Elm asked, which I replied by shaking my head. The Professor nodded.  
'For Oshawott, his first evolution, Dewott, occurs at level.17, while for Samurott, this Pokemon's final evolution, the benchmark is at level.36.' Elm paused from his brief lesson to read a couple of more numbers, and resumed.  
'Now, before Oshawott ran away from us, last week, It had just hatched from it's Egg! and It was at level.1, the very first rate of development a Pokemon can reach.'  
'Wait!' I interrupted, glad that the topic swung this way! ' Alan mentioned that Oshawott had run away from here , but why?'  
This question resulted in a long period of silence. For a second, I thought the Professor had ignored me, continuing his analysis of the Pokemon.  
'He ran away because he didn't want to be given to a new Pokemon Trainer.' Elm eventually answered, turning to face me. I had to admit, it wasn't the answer I was expecting. The Professor looked towards the Poke ball, _my _Poke ball, and turned once more to the monitor.  
'Ozwalt, as we had called your Pokemon, was the first Pokemon to have been diagnosed with Pokerus, but, upon further examination, as well as the blood tests we are conducting right now, we have discovered that the virus weakens tremendously past the week mark.' Once again Elm gestured towards the monitor, but I knew I wouldn't be able to understand the complex equations crossing the screen.  
'According to this test, the virus is...gone.' continued the Choef Professor, properly awed.  
I, on the other hand, was _assaulted _with relief, glad that Oshawott was now free of the virus, and with no side-effects!  
'Really? It's gone?' I asked, finding it hard to believe!  
'Why yes, in fact, not only is the virus nowhere to be seen, neither is the accelerative growth spurt that accompanied it.' Elm replied. 'It appears that from now on, Ozwalt will continue to grow and develop as normal, curious.' The Pokemon Professor retreived the Poke ball from it's position, and opened the capsule, releasing Oshawott in a bright beam of light.  
'Hello Oz, long time no speak!' Elm cooed, smiling warmly to the Pokemon. Oshawott replied with his usual blank expression.  
'He hasn't changed one bit!' The Professor laughed, and noted with suprise as Oshawott scampered towards my legs, holding out his hands, the sign that he wanted me to pick him up.  
'Amazing!' he whispered, as I picked up my Pokemon, and laughed as yet _more _bubbles sped towards me. ' He had _never _displayed this level of interaction with anyone before! He must _really _like you!'  
I blushed, and held out Oshawott, seeing him smile with happiness in my arms, swinging his legs casually.  
'Oz...walt?' I asked, cautiously, in case he was agitated by the nickname.  
'OSHA!' Ozwalt replied, cuddling me tightly!  
'Astounding!' The Professor exclaimed, and rushed towards one of the tables, holding a new Poke ball. I put Ozwalt down, ready to see this new 'favour' that I was promised would show up. The Professor was now displaying signs that he was nervous, as if unsure to speak.  
'I'm...also sure that Alan had mentioned that I had requested a favour from you.' He responded cautiously, paying attention to how I would react. I tried my best not to give-away any obvious signs of doubt flashing through my mind.  
'I understand.' I answered, holding the new capsule device in my hands. This Poke ball was different, coloured in a blue sheen instead of the usual red, and was also slightly heavier than it's standard counterpart. 'I would be happy to look after it for a while, but it depends on what Pokemon it is, I'm not exactly on a high pay-grade, and Osha-_Ozwalt _is expensive enough to look after as it is.' I explained, emphasising that I _wanted _to help if I could! The Professor understood this, and nodded.  
'You are perfectly entitled to refuse if you feel your not up for it.' Elm replied. ' We perfectly understand if you are unable to look after it, for _any _reason! Just open it up, and if you feel you can't take care of it, let us know.'  
I nodded, that seemed reasonable enough. I stared at the Poke ball in my hands for a split-second, and pressed the center button, opening the device in a satisfying ' _click'. _Ozwalt scurryed on top of one of the tables, making sure he had a good view of what was about to happen. The Ball released the Pokemon in a pin-prick beam of light, landing on the table opposite my Oshawott! I covered my eyes, the light was seemingly brighter than usual! But just as soon as it flashed, it was gone again! I opened my eyes, focusing on the tiny Pokemon who looked into my eyes, smiling towards me.  
'Jake, say hello to Chespin!' The Professor announced.


	13. Two sides, Two agendas!

I stared at the Pokemon in front of me, failing to recall a single memory of ever studying it inside my textbooks!  
Chespin resembled Ozwalt, in a way, but _this _particular Pokemon seemed to be a Grass-type, judging from it's carefully constructed hat-piece made from leaves. Like Ozwalt, the Pokemon was small and chirpy, with fluffy brown fur in place of Ozwalt's short white fluff. Chespin could _almost_ be seen as a land-based equivalent to my Oshawott!  
'We discovered Chespin en-route to our new Laboratory in Kalos.' The Professor explained. ' It turns out he is just _one _of many new types of Pokemon awaiting discovery within the region!'  
'J_ust one?' _I thought to myself as Chespin noticed Ozwalt for the first time, and scampered towards him.  
'Chess!' The Pokemon introuduced himself, holding out his hand. Ozwalt looked at the invitation for a handshake with wide-eyes, and removed his schlop from his belly, shaking the new Pokemon's hand with it.  
'Osha osha osha!' My little guy replied, blowing a bubble towards Chespin's cheek.  
'I think that they're _already _becoming friends!' Elm exclaimed, properly stunned by the revelation. He immediately retrieved a notepad from his desk, scribbling down notes. I focoused my attention towards the two Pokemon once more, now proceeding to jump from the table they were perched on, scampering around the large lab, exploring. I stared at the monitor once more. Ozwalt's readings were now accompanied by Chespin's, indicating his level and stats. So far, Chespin was at level.6.  
'Is that what the levels stand for?' I asked, distracting the Professor from dissecting a Poke ball. ' I mean, to judge how a Pokemon evolves?'  
'Oh heaven's no!' Elm replied, smiling to himself. He placed his project down on the table and eyed the screen too, pointing to more random numbers that were scrolling aimlessly. 'Level's are particularly useful for Pokemon trainers. They judge how capable in combat a Pokemon is, and these,' He gestured to five particular numbers, ' represent the main battling characteristics. Attack, Defense, Special attack, Special defence, and Speed. Each Pokemon has at least one particularly developed statistic. Rock-Types, for just _one _example, would have exceptional defense, for obvious reasons, you understand?'  
I nodded, 'And if it was a Fighting-type, it's attack would be high, right?'  
'Great to see your getting the hang of things!' The Professor replied, grinning. I smiled in kind. Why couldn't _Alan _be this fun to talk to? Almost on cue, the Aide strolled into the room, holding ice over his black eye.  
'I've healed my Pokemon, but we have worse matters to attend to.' He explained darkly. That sentence removed me from the happy, warm atmosphere this laboratory conveyed, and brought myself back to the task at hand.  
'I don't see why I can't look after Chespin.' I began, shrugging my shoulders. ' But if Team Rocket's at large right now, then where am I going to go? My apartment is in Goldenrod, and Team Rocket struck _there _already, what's stopping them from attacking again?'  
'Also, Officer Jenny and I had intercepted the two suspects of the Day Care robbery, only to realise they had called in reinforcements, a _large _number of vigilantes' and criminals' appear to be working for the faction, so I doubt _anywhere_ in the region would be safe.' Alan added.  
Precious second's ebbed away as we dwelled over the issue. Ozwalt and Chespin were having fun in the main hallway of the building. Ozwalt would blow bubbles, Chespin could slash them with his claws! The target practice distracted me, only to remember something drasticlly important!  
_'Oh!'  
_'Professor?' I asked, retreiving the rare object from my pocket. ' I found this in the Ilex Forest, can you tell me what it is?' As I said this, the Professor's mouth almost literally dropped to the floor, his son, meanwhile, eyed the feather with caution and worry. Elm took a step towards me, and very carefully, _slowly, _took the object from my hands.  
'W-why it's a-a-a...silver wing!' The Professor shouted, resulting in the two Pokemon abandoning their little game, staring at Elm with curiosity.  
'The Ilex Forest you say?' Alan interrupted, his forehead displaying lines, as it always had when he's worried. ' If that feather belongs to _that _Pokemon, then it would be _far _away from where the legend claims it lives! But, here it is, in front of us, proof of the legendary Lugia, this is puzzling.'  
'Puzzling? I think it's an _extraordinary _find!' continued the Chief Professor, literally _pushing _the feather into the computer system beside him, typing numerous commands on the keyboard. The numbers I had grown accustomed to vanished, replaced with a 3-D view of a DNA sample, at least, that's what I _thought _it was.  
'Incredible.' Elm whispered, typing once again, resulting in the virtual model to zoom and intensify.  
'Father?' Alan interrupted, irritated. The reaction caught me off guard! ' Can we get back to the issue _at hand?_ We _do _have a guest here today!' Professor Elm typed one more button, wiping the picture from the screen, shutting it down. Elm swung towards me again, apologetic. 'Do _please _forgive me! It's just that, mysteries such as this don't appear everyday!' The Professor strode towards the two Pokemon, retreving Chespin, and gesturing to Ozwalt to follow him.  
'We are most certainly happy that you will look after this Pokemon for us! I promise you it will be a short stay!' He explained. 'However, _where _you will look after him is a bit more...problematic. You see, we would recommend you _not _to return to Goldenrod, seeing as it's in such close proximity to recent Team Rocket activity. What we would suggest, however, is that you should return home, temporarily, to ensure your safety. Where do you live exactly?'  
'Petalburg City, in Hoenn.' I replied. The Professor frowned at this revelation.  
'A bit inconvienent really...but..._techniclly _a distance Dragonite could cover.' he pondered. _This _little nugget on information, however, didn't sit too well with me!  
'But my parents don't even know I've gotten a Pokemon!' I confessed, embarrassed. ' Let alone _two _Pokemon, I have a new semester of university starting in three weeks and I cant just _hide _in my hometown, and hope this all just _blows over_! I'm staying! I stomped my foot on the ground for emphasis. Both Professors shook their heads, with Alan the first to break the silence.  
'Petalburg will be a safe distance from here, _away _from Team Rocket.' he attempted to pursuade me. ' You have to understand, while you were unconscious, the Police escorted you to the nearest Pokemon Centre. The two men we set out to chase _followed _you, Jake, I have a feeling they were specificlly _after _you, knowing you have Ozwalt!'  
'But Ozwalt dosen't even _have _the virus anymore!' I challenged, stedily raising my tone. ' Elm made it quite clear that the virus is gone, as well as the regenerative effect that goes with it!'  
'Ah, but _they _don't know that!' The Chief Professor countered, ganging up on me, two-against-one. I sighed, knowing their logic was unassailable.  
'I guess your right.' I admitted, pausing to look down towards Ozwalt and Chespin. The two were quite clearly worried, and Chespin attempted to ask what was wrong.  
'Chess?' he asked, his hat drooping slightly to one side.  
I corrected it, resulting in a giant smile radiating from the Grass-type. ' Nothing's wrong, I promise!' I replied, rubbing Chespin's chin, tickling him. Ozwalt was getting a bit jealous, however, and scampered towards my other side, pointing to where _he _wanted to be tickled! I laughed, and did the same to the little guy, both Pokemon's laughter was infectiously catchy as it emanated all around the room. I couldn't help but laugh along with them!  
'_Remarkable!' _I heard Elm whisper in fascination, as Alan stepped in front of me.  
'You should call your parents, let them know your about to set off towards Petalburg.' he recommended. I sighed, knowing he was right. But _my _parents, they would need a lot of explaining as to why I suddenly have _two _Pokemon in my keep! It was going to be difficult.  
'I guess I should then.' I muttered to myself, and looked up towards Alan Elm, smiling. 'Thank you for all your help! It meant a lot'  
'No problem Jake, anytime.' the Aide replied.

_000000100100000000100010010001000100  
danger...file in corrupted state...operation failure immi-48t3t34_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Boss?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Hello?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Warning: System overide is a criminal offence, which will result in - gbrgnbrgbnjgn9t453ti459tu8943ut3g _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_We don't have much time!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Maybe he's dead?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Giovanni, it's us, if you can hear us, we are planning a vast network of-  
QUIET! WE'RE ON AN OPEN CHANNEL!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Sy-ste-m mal-fun-ctio-ning, beg-innin-g ov-r-r-r-r-r drrrrrrriiivvvve_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_res-ults fo-u-nd_

_68740 vir-us-es ind-c-ate-d!  
System fail-u-u-ure im-i-930f ?!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_This line is dead_

_The boss killed it year's ago_

_But what now?_

_RELEASE THE BUG! NO MORE QUESTIONS! LINE IS DEAD!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_19302984839598485496958485959485594030929239404029 28495493939440E0W9W8W9E9RR0E9E9W8W9E9R04993949439E 3EEROEEIEIFROOSSISI9WW0W9003303040495969559_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Good, We're in control_

_..._

_..._

_..._


	14. Confrontations

Ozwalt and Chespin were busy exploring the small town, laughing amongst themselves. New Bark Town was basking in the mid-evening sun. My Pokemon scampered near the waters' edge, with Ozwalt swimming inside it. I smiled. Both of them grew exceptionally close over a short period of time, I was glad, it would make looking after Chespin so much easier!

There _was _the small matter of explaining all this to my parents, however.

There was a _reason _why I've never had a Pokemon before.  
My parents would always tell me that I would never be able to look after a Pokemon, despite my best efforts to pursuade them! They had hoped that I had graduated college before I had even _thought _about the prospect of owning one, and now I had _two!_

There was _also _the small matter of running from Team Rocket, a vast criminal orginisation hell-bent on securing my Oshawott! No big deal! It was a stroll in the park!

I breathed in deeply, knowing that I would have to do this sooner rather than later, and dialled my parents' number into my phone. I held it to my face, my cheeks flushed with chargin, forming the skelaton of an argument inside my head.  
The line was scrambled, as if filled with static.  
I was puzzled, terminated the call, and attempted to ring them again. Same response. Static.  
'Alan?' I asked, resulting in the Aide turning towards me.  
'Is something wrong?' He asked, puzzled. Again, his forehead was covered with lines. His conversation with the Professor was perhaps more stressful than I thought.  
'I can't get through to my Parents.' I replied, looking at my phone again, maybe it was broken? ' Could you try using your phone? Maybe it's not just mine?'  
Alan nodded, albeit hesitantly, and flipped open his phone, dialled in a number, and placed it to his ear. Almost as soon as he had done so, however, he placed it by his side again, properly worried.  
'An interference like that cannot just appear out of nowhere, the telecommunications department has an anti-virus program that prevents the system from crashing.' He explained, raising his spectacles back towards their original position. 'The only realistic thing that could take this program down would be...a focused attack towards it's main-frame! I _don't _like the look of this!'  
'Wait! How do you know this?' I asked, witnessing the Aide fetch a Poke Ball from his pocket. He threw it towards the ground, releasing a Pokemon from inside, a Porygon-2!  
'I'm sorry Jake, I don't have time to explain, I have to make sure that the program is safe!' The Scientist replied abruptly, dashing towards the laboratory doors, his Pokemon floating beside him! I stood there, alone in the small town. I tried ringing my parents again, rewarded with yet _more _interference! I attempted to phone my aunt, my uncle, Professer Elm himself! Nothing. I sprinted towards the two Pokemon, as of yet unaware of my worries, playfully splashing inside the shallow end of the lake. I retreived two Poke Balls from my bag, and aimed them towards my Pokemon.  
'I'm sorry guys, You need to be safe until we're absolutely sure nothings wrong!' I pleaded, capturing my two Pokemon before they could refuse. The two now safely inside the capsules, I placed them inside my pocket, and made my way towards the laboratory entrance!

'This cannot be happening!' Professor Elm shreiked.  
All around him, electronic devices were malfunctioning! Multiple screens embedded in the right-hand wall, displaying information and statistics about Pokemon, as well as real-world mapping and weather reports, blinked once, and died, replaced with static. I barged inside, having heard the Professor's cry! Multiple Aide's were scurrying towards the laboratory, many of them perplexed with the unusual data interference, others taking various pieces of equipment, placing them inside primitive safes, taking no chances.  
'What's going on?' I demanded, feeling slightly guilty for not being able to help!  
'Impossible...' The Professor muttered, to no one in particular. He was distracted, attempting to work his personal monitor. The screen was just about working, as of yet refusing to succumb to the interference.  
'Our entire electronic systems are down!' Elm wailed, holding the earlier project, an experimental Poke Ball, in his hands. 'I had so _much _data to craft a new type of Poke ball system! Gone!'  
'How is the monitor working?' I asked, perplexed.  
'It's working because Porygon-2 is inside it! Running diagnostics within the system itself!' The Professor replied, showing signs of irritation. I was taken slightly aback by this. This must be one _serious _problem to affect Elm's usual positive demeanour! 'This is _not _a coincidence, I believe. They attempted it before, taking over the Radio Tower, attempting to broadcast to their leader. _Now _they are doing it by more _virtual _means!'  
'_Team Rocket?' _I thought, slightl afraid. If this orginisation could bring a national virtual system to it's knees, then they had _much _more potential than _anyone _thought!  
They may also have a _much _bigger agenda than merely capturing my Oshawott, too.  
'You have to go, NOW!' Elm exclaimed, stepping towards me, placing something in my hands. I held it to my face, catching a glimse of the Silver Wing I had offered to him mere hours ago!  
'It will be safer with you, I can feel it.' he continued, placing a hand on my shoulder. ' You need to get away from here, I can assure you the Police Department will settle this, one way or another. The Gym Leader's have also sworn to help take down Team Rocket by any means, too.'  
'Don't you think this might be a little overreaction?' I argued, while unsure as to _why _I would ask this. Of _course _it was Team Rocket! Who else was able to shut down the entire virtual network?!  
'Better safe than sorry!' Elm countered, ushering me outside the main room, into the reception area. 'I promise you, when this blows over-'  
A large explosion erupted from inside the laboratory!  
Elm, as well as the vast majority of Scientists, sprinted towards the wreckage, trying to find the cause of the detonation! The monitor was gone! reduced to vast shards of rubble! In it's place...stood Porygon-2...but not as we knew it. It's eyes were glitched, displaying the letter 'z' as it's pupil. Its features were distorted, as if someone chopped him up, and placed back together again, Wrong.  
'It's infected with a virus!' Elm shouted, resulting in the Scientists releasing their personal Pokemon in an attempt to subdue it! Magnetons, Electabuzz's, even a Bronzgong, soon challenged the Virus-Pokemon! I stepped back out of fear, as Alan rushed towards me, pushing me out towards the door!  
'We're going! _now!' _he stated, throwing another Poke Ball into the air, releasing the now-familiar shileoutte of Dragonite from inside! Taking my cue, I immediately perched myself on his back, with Alan doing the same a split-second later! Within a second's notice, Dragonite streched it's wings, sprinted towards the lake, and took off with all the acceleration of a fighter jet! As we soared into the air, I risked one last glimse back towards the laboratory, and the legendary Professor's home.  
It faded from view, The clouds doing their best to hide the bellows of flame erupting from inside.

Hours passed by aimlessly, with no attempt of communication made between the two of us as we soared through the sky. Dragonite had done it's best to provide a comfortable ride, but my body felt like it had been sawed in half and stiched back together again. The sun was beginning to fade from view, replaced by the faint outline of stars.  
'We're here!' I could just make out as the Scientist announced it! Dragonite began to descend sharply, set to break through the cloud cover that had accumilated throughout our journey. As we brushed past the soft, damp texture of the low-lying whisps, Petalburg City was brought into view. I took in the familiar landscape, the view altered by our vantage point. The Skyscrapers that pierced the skyline looked as colourful as ever, there, to the outskirts of the buildings, the district I hung out with my friends with as a kid. and _there, _beyond the congested area of the city, stood my house, in all it's primitive glory! I pointed towards the lone building, still unsure if I could speak at this speed. Alan nodded, and Dragonite accelerated quickly towards our destination. It took the better half of three miniutes for the Pokemon to land, allowing us to jump towards the ground. It was a sweet sensation to be on solid footing again! I definately was _not _a flier, _that's _for sure!  
'Would you want me to accompany you?' The Scientist asked, ' Or would that make it awkward? I'm sure I can find suitable accomodation in the city.'  
'No _way!' _I interrupted! ' After all you've done, your not going to stay in some second-rate Motel! You can stay in the Guest Bedroom for the night.'  
The Scientist's cheeks flushed bright red. ' Why...Thank you, Jake.' he replied.  
We began walking towards the short drive towards the front entrance of my home. A pair of Murkrows were perched on top of the roof. My Dad would always complain about them. ' _Useless good-for-nothings' _He would say. It only struck me recently that his comment applied to _all _Pokemon.  
Which would make this explanation more difficult, even with the troublesome ' Team Rocket' part edited out.  
'You ready?' The Scientist asked, showing his usual signs of worry.  
'Ready as I'll ever be.' I replied, and knocked on the solid Oak door.  
Seconds melted away, and I was almost sure that no one was home, when the door parted from my fingers. It was held by the familiar hand belonging to my father, towering above us. He appeared startled, taking in the fact that I was here, no doubt, as well as the stranger next to me that he had never met, but his expression soon gave way to joy.  
'Jake!' He announced, and greeted me with the costumary bear-hug. I faught the urge to resist, struggling to breathe.  
'Great...to see...you too Dad!' I spluttered, perhaps the cue Dad needed to let me go. He did so, apolegitic.  
'It's a pleasent surprise that you're home, son!' He began, before turning his attention towards Alan. ' And who might you be, Sir? Are you a friend of Jake's?'  
'Acquaintance.' The Scientist replied, and held out a card for my Dad to see. The Professor's face, and name, and I.D number was clearly visible on the piece of plastic.  
'My name's Alan Elm, Scientist at the New Bark Town Pokemon Laboratory, A pleasure to meet you!' he greeted.  
My Dad now appeared worried. His shoulders slumped, and his expression changed, suspicion screeping into his tone.  
'What's this about?' He asked, looking straight into my eyes, looking for an answer.  
I fought the urge to run, or to avoid this conversation. There really was no choice.  
'Can_ we come in? We need to talk to you.' I replied._  
_'Of course, of course.' _My Dad gestured, showing us towards the Living Room. ' Make yourselves at home. I'll go fetch some refreshments, is there anything you two would like?'  
'No thanks.' I replied, resisting the urge to say it through gritted teeth.  
'That is most kind of you.' Alan added, upping the 'Politeness' into overload! We walked straight towards the recently refurbished room, with new, 3-seater sofas present to greet us!  
'When did you spash the cash on _this _little renovation?' I asked, buying for as much time as I could. My Dad returned from the kitchen, holding _Macon-Blanc_ wine in one hand, three wine glasses in another.  
'Well, seeing as I've retired now, I've treated myself to a little birthday gift.' he replied, smiling to himself. ' Oh you should have seen it when I was attempting to furnish it myself, your mom had a panic attack!'  
I smiled, able to imagine her shocked expression.  
'Yeah, I could see that.' I replied.  
That was it. My brilliant 'Buying for time' strategy had failed.  
'So..' My father continued, popping the vintage wines' cork, pouring a generous glassful for himself. ' What do you need to talk about, son? And, with all due respect' He gestured to Alan, 'Why is there a Pokemon Scientist sitting beside you? Is something wrong? Is he a lecturer from University?'  
I sighed, knowing that words were not going to provide the full story. I reached into my pocket, and retreived a Poke ball.  
My father alternated looking towards the capsule, and then towards me.  
'You...you went ahead and got yourself a Pokemon?' He asked, sipping his wine rather urgently now.  
I reached into my pocket again, retreiving the second capsule.  
If my dad attempted to hide his suprise upon seeing the _first _Poke ball, he abandoned it when he saw the second!  
_'Two of them?!' _he demanded, placing his glass on to the table...with a little _too _much force for my liking.  
'_One _of them is mine.' I explained, trying my best to both appease my father, and explain the situation. ' I'm looking after the second on behalf of Professor Elm.'  
'_Why?' _My Dad argued, once again looking me straight into my eyes, forcing me to see the anger beginning to boil inside him. ' You think you have _time _to look after them, when you have _important _University semesters to attend to? Examinations to prepare for? A degree to earn? and your wasting your time with _looking after Pokemon?!'  
'_I apoligise for interrupting, but if I may explain-' Alan attempted to intervene.  
'_No! I _will apoligise, Scientist!' My Dad countered, 'But I will _not _have my son fool around with looking after Pokemon of _yours, _when he has _much _bigger worries to deal with right now!'  
'I understand, but if I can just-' Alan pleaded.  
'_What part of 'no' don't you understand, Professor?!' _My father cut in once more, his voice lowered to a whisper. ' _Next _time you want an errand boy to look after your little _pets, _Don't go to my son, again, understand?'  
'_Hey!' _I intercepted, defending the Scientist. ' Alan, can you go outside? I need to talk to my Dad in private.' I whispered. Alan nodded, and immediately walked towards the door. I turned around again, my dad finishing the glass as he poured himself yet another.  
'What's going on, Jake?' He asked. ' We've been _through _this, time and time again, Pokemon are _not to be mentioned in this house_! You know what happened to-'*  
'I KNOW!' I interrupted, absolutely _refusing _to hear this again! Not tonight!  
'So you understand just _why _I would resent them.' He pressed, leaning towards me. 'I want you to return your Pokemon, And I want you to graduate from university, and _forget about all this _jake! '  
I looked down towards the ground, imagining Ozwalt and Chespin, what their faces would look like if I left them go...  
'No.' I muttered.  
Time stood still. I was finding it hard to breathe. My Dad appeared to lose all of his colour from his cheeks, aging him rapidly. He rose up from his seat, leaving his glass behind.  
'Get out.' He whispered, looking towards the table.  
This knocked me, sending chills down my spine! He _said _that!  
'Dad...' I began  
'GET OUT!' My father yelled, the shock knocking me off my feet! I staggered upright again, shock obviously displaying throughout my face!  
'Dad please!' I muttered.  
'FORGET ABOUT UNIVERSITY! AND FORGET ABOUT US PAYING FOR YOU TO MIND THOSE FREAKS!' My Dad continued, pushing me towards the door. Tears were forming inside my eyes, threatening to break out.  
'_Please!' _I appeased.  
'OUT!'  
I was pushed uncerimoniously outside, and the door slammed behind me! I knocked against it, banging my fists against the furnishing!  
'Dad! Dad please!' I begged with each knock of my fists. My knuckles were beginning to scar pretty badly now. I could feel Alan drag me away, attempting to snap me out of this!  
'Jake! Jake calm down!' He pleaded, holding me back with his two hands. Eventually, unwillingly, my rage subsided, replaced by tears, I feel to my knees. I didn't care _who _noticed!  
'Jake.' The Scientist continued, holding my chin with his hand, forcing me to look at him.  
'It's going to be ok, I'm going to accompany you through all this, you hear me? he pressed, ' It's going to be ok!'  
I nodded, and found the will to stop crying. I quietly rose to my feet again, wiping away stray tears.  
'There's a motel in the city.' I explained, ' It's not too far from here, I'll show you.'  
'What happened in there?' The Scientist asked, fixing his spectacles once again. I was unsure just _how _to answer that. Actually, I _was _sure, it was something that I never wanted to repeat to anyone, but here, now, it felt like it _must _be said.  
'I had a brother.' I whispered, feeling the weight of the memory lift slightly as I explained. ' He went into Mt. Silver...he never came back. He was a Pokemon trainer.' I began to feel the tears resurface again as I recalled the memory flash before my eyes. Alan nodded.  
'Don't say any more. I understand.' He assured me, ' I'm terribly sorry for your loss.'  
'So am I.' I whispered in reply, pointing towards the city view ahead of us, just a twenty-minute walk away.  
'We should fly towards the city. It's too dark now to walk towards it without lighting.'

...

...

...

...

...

10000100010000010010010100011000110011001010101111 00000

_Boss?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... _

_I told you, the line is dead._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...10001001001000001111110000001001001001001000010 0100100100100000000100000100011100000_

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_Excellent work!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

_WHO was that?!_

_boss?_

_BOSS?!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**_Go, I will be there shortly._**

_..._

_..._

_..._

_*Connection termi-*_

_..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_._

_._

_._


	15. And Then There Were Three!

The beast dominated my view! And it was getting _closer!_

I turned and ran, deep into the surrounding darkness, unable to hear my steps, unable to hear _anything!  
_The monster's red eyes continued to stare towards me, all-knowing, before closing abruptly, eliminating the only source of light I had deperately craved. My sprinting morphed to a light jog, then to walking, then I stopped, short for breath. There was no sound here. No sound of the air that my lungs were obviously searching for, no sound of the enemy behind me.  
Nothing.  
This dream was going to repeat itself, endlessly, until I had an epihany. I just _knew _it! The Silver Wing that I had made sure to keep safe all this time was curled up safely in my hands, it's sparkle vanished. I wondered what had happened. Was it because it had no been too much time since it was seperated from it's owner? I put the item back into my pocket, and looked around the abyss. It appeared my dreaming creativity needed some work, judging from the all-consuming darkness that layed before me.  
But.  
If the darkness could envelop that _thing _behind me, what _else _could it be hiding?  
_'Was this a test?'_

...

Warm, summer rays hit my face as I opened my eyes, rising from my sleeping quarters, my back in agony. I was going to quit flying on Pokemon for a while, it seemed.  
The Motel just outside the city centre were kind enough to let us stay, it's staff were particularly warm and welcoming, although their accomodation could be more..._interesting._ The walls surrounding me were coloured in a forgettable illac yellow, the paintings placed randomly on each side seemed to blend into the colours. Ozwalt and Chespin were sound asleep right beside me, Ozwalt with his shell perched on top of his head, Chespin with his face covered by his hat. They looked completely peaceful together, far removed to the flurry of emotions I was experiencing.  
'Dad...'  
Alan slept on the opposite side of the room. Even now, sound asleep, his spectacles were perched on top of his nose, seemingly about to fall off. I wondered why the Scientist stuck around. Sure, I needed to head home, but Alan could have flown back to New Bark Town within a second's notice. I paused to think about what I saw. The Porygon-Z emerging from the monitors' debris, the plumes of smoke escaping the laboratory as we escaped. I then realised that if the Aide was to fly as soon as I was safe at home, it would have been 1 or 2 a.m before he would have arrived in his hometown again. This made more sense to me, though I was grateful he had stayed, at least for one night.  
Os...osha?' Ozwalt muttered, rubbing his eye's with his little arms as he scurryed to his feet, he scampered over to me, as if in pain.  
'Osha...Os...ha.'  
'Ozwalt what's wrong?' I asked, worried. The Pokemon replied by opening it's mouth, in the same way that he would have done had he used 'Water Gun'. This time, however, no amount of water rushed out. I understood immediately what Oshawott needed!  
'Your _Thirsty!' _I exclaimed, and immediately picked the little guy up in my arms, rushing outside the room door, and dashed to the nearest vending machine at the end of the corridor. I searched for change in my pocket, clutching at air. I was beginning to panic! Ozwalt breathed weakly in my arms, weezing slightly as he did so. I checked every availible pocket I had, checking for change I knew wasn't there!  
'Here you go.'  
I spun around, startled.  
The woman behind me had her arm steched out before me, change uncurled in her palm. I noticed her curly brown hair covering one side of her face, flowing down to her shoulders. She appeared to be around the same age as I was, as well as the same height. Her caramel skin reminded me of the vast group of people who resided in Striaton City, where I had visited as a child, but I wasn't sure.  
'T-Thanks, I'll pay you back!' I promised, pushing the silver and bronze coins into the machines' mouth, a bottle of cool water deposited seconds later.  
'Don't mention it.' The girl replied, smiling weakly. ' My name's Cyra. Cyra Bitten.'  
'Jake, Jake Tamoe.' I replied, allowing Ozwalt to gulp down the bottles' contents, which disappeared in a flash! The Pokemon appeared much happier when he had finished!  
'OSHA!' He exclaimed, and noticed Cyra in front of him. He leapt from my hands, onto the soft carpeted floor. He took one step towards her, curious, and blew a bubble in her general direction.  
'Your Pokemon's cute.' She stated, brushing aside a stray line of curly hair as the bubble popped beside her, getting a closer look at Ozwalt.  
'You have one too?' I asked, picking up my Pokemon once again, now eye-level with the woman.  
Cyra's smile now turned into a competitive grin. ' I sure do.' she answered, confident. ' I'm training to tackle the Hoenn Elite Four!'  
My eyes widened, despite myself. I had only just gotten my first pair of Pokemon, yet here _this _trainer was! All but ready to challenge some of the toughest men and women on the planet to become Pokemon champion!  
'Well, when you defeat them, at least I can say I knew you before you were famous!' I joked, resulting in Cyra to laugh unexpectedly.  
'I'm not _that _good just yet! But pratice makes perfect.' she stated, looking around the corridor. 'Say, where's your room, mind if I hang around with you for a while?'  
'No problem!' I answered immediately! ' My room's just down at the other end of this hallway, I can give you back your change while your here!'  
'Deal!' Cyra replied, grinning.  
*

_De-coding  
..._

_Channel secure_

_De-crypting message_

_10001000010001000100010001000100010000100011100000 011100000_

_..._

_Giovanni,_

_Congradulations from rising from the dead once again, I wonder , how many times can one human being survive the insurmountable?_

_..._

_You've let CHILDREN destroy what we had aimed for! what we deserved!_

_..._

_You have many sympatisers within this orginisation_

_But not me!_

_You may be our founder, but you are_ _NOT our leader!_

_That is **my** position.  
..._

_I look foward to meeting you, I've heard so much about you! Let's see what is fact, and what is fiction, during your visit, shall we? _

_With loyal regards,  
_

_Timothi._

_..._

'So what type of Pokemon do you use?' Cyra asked, puzzling me.  
We were in my room, Ozwalt had woken Chespin up with a flurry of bubbles, and the Grass-type Pokemon was exacting his revenge, tickling the Oshawott on the floor. Alan slept soundlessly next to us, oblivious.  
'Well..' I began, muching on a cereal bar as I witnessed my Pokemon engaged in a mock-battle. 'I've only gotten these Pokemon two weeks ago, and I don't plan on becoming a Trainer _per-se, _What about you? Do lots of people use one type of Pokemon in their line up?' I was hopeless when it came to battle strageties and tactics. It was _far _removed from my chosen field!  
'I don't have exactly _one _type of Pokemon, I enjoy far too many to do that!' Cyra replied, finshing the donout she had wrapped inside her lunchbox. ' Fire, Dark, and Psyshic Pokemon are my favourites!'  
I nodded, impressed. I knew enough about the different Pokemon types to know that those three were a good combo in any given Pokemon battle, giving away relatively few weaknesses.  
'You must have trained for a long time, judging from what I hear, you sound like a stratagist!' I commented.  
'Not _especially, _I've trained for 3 years now, though theres still _much _room for improvement.' Cyra replied, looking down towards my two Pokemon, once again engrossed in target pratice, Chespin slicing the onslaught of bubbles heading his way!  
'I like the way they are training.' she explained, nudging me with her elbow. ' From here, I can tell that your Oshawott is the more well-trained Pokemon, look at the formation and consistency of it's bubble attack!' She then pointed towards Chespin, popping the targets with his tiny claws. ' And Chespin, judging from the amount of bubbles that he's missing, I would assume he's not yet reached double figures in his level.'  
'Wow.' was all my brilliant brain could transmit to my lips! This Trainer was _excellent _at judging Pokemon's levels and training skills!  
'Oshawott is allowing Chespin to train, building up it's Attack and Speed stats.' Cyra continued, her face deep in concentration. ' Chespin's got a natural advantage towards Water-types, like Oshawott, as well as Rock or Ground-types, which the bubbles can be interpreted as Rock-based moves, such as Rock Throw.'  
I was stunned, unaware as to just how much Oshawott was helping his friend become stronger!  
'I completely missed that.' I admitted, embarrased.  
'It's ok!' she replied, once again smiling to herself, brushing aside a strand of her hair. 'As I said, it just takes practice.'  
_'Huh?'  
_Alan rose from his bed, adjusting his glasses, and spotted the two of us casually looking at the event the two Pokemon were creating.  
'Did I miss anything?' he asked, streching as he removed the blankets from over him.  
'Not much.' I shrugged, and looked towards Cyra, looking down towards the ground, quiet.  
'Alan this is Cyra Bitten, she helped me get a drink for Ozwalt.' I announced, resulting in the Scientist closing the distance between us, offering a handshake.  
'Alan Elm, Scientist at New Bark Town laboratory, a pleasure to meet you.' the Aide greeted, Cyra shook his hand.  
'Same to you.' she replied weakly, yet smiled in return.  
'So what's the plan?' I asked, dodging a fast-flying bubble that strayed too close! ' I'm assuming you have to fly back to New Bark Town to your father?'  
'I'm afraid not.' Alan replied, gesturing towards Chespin, now exhausted from his excerise. 'Before the...'Incident', my father recommended that I stay with you and Chespin, to make sure he's safe. You have to understand, Chespin is, so far, only just recently discovered, and could be a target.'

'wait!'

I spun around to face Cyra once more. 'How did _you _know about Chespin? If he's only just been _recently discovered?' _I asked! I completely forgot that she had almost _no _reaction to the Pokemon's presence when she first saw him! She replied by shrugging her shoulders. ' I've _been _to Kalos, I've seen a whole _pack _of these guys scurry by during my stay. I didn't know that they were rare.' Alan whipped out a notebook from his pocket, taking down notes.  
'A whole _pack, _you say? Elm would love to hear this!'  
'What _about _Elm?' I asked, concerned, 'Wouldn't you want to go back and see if something happened? You _saw _what happened yesterday, didn't you?'  
'Elm sent me an E-mail' The Scientist countered, showing me the messege, which popped into life on his phone:

_To: Alan Elm  
Sender: Henry Elm  
Subject: Dire Warning_

_Son,_

_Do not leave Jake's side, no matter what! Those Pokemon are valuable, and Team Rocket may yet have them in their sights! They had stolen the vast majority of our Pokemon, it seems, to fuel something much bigger, as of yet I'm unsure. The Goldenrod Police are doing all they can, but with Team Rocket now blocking almost all communication frequencies, their effectiveness is somewhat limited. I have fixed Porygon-2, which is how I am able to send you this messege. The Laboratory is fine! A few structural issues, perhaps, but nothing that cannot be fixed. Porygon-2, however, will no longer be able to infiltrate the virtual world, there's just too many viruses attacking the system!  
I am sorry that you and Jake have to go through this hazardous ordeal, and I hope that we can return to our normal lives - eventually  
Regards,_

_Henry._

'Ok.' I concluded, lying back on my temporary bed, thinking. 'Now what?'  
'Am I, interrupting anything?' Cyra asked, curious. Me and Alan exchanged glances, unsure as to how to answer that.  
'I think we should tell her.' I whispered. The Trainer was rather excellent at Pokemon and battles, If she was willing to stick with us, she could be incredibly useful.  
'This is gonna sound crazy.' I began, but was interrupted by a lone boy, no older than 10, pushing through our rooms' opening.  
'_You've got to watch the news! Team Rocket's back!'  
_Cyra, to her credit, understood immediately what I was about to say.  
'Your running from them?' she asked...slightly disappointed.  
'More or less.' I answered hesitantly, picking Ozwalt up into my arms once more. 'There after my Pokemon, and we don't know why.'  
'Let's check the news, maybe there'll be something we can gleam from it.' Cyra suggested, brushing aside her stray strand of hair covering her face. I couldn't see why not. _Any _development on the dilema would be welcome!  
Alan moved urgently towards the small television perched on a coffee-table, and turned it on...

_Hoenn News - Breaking Story!_

_it has been established that the collective faction known as Team Rocket, a disbanded orginisation infamous for attempting to abduct and sell Pokemon for profit, as well as a list of other notorious crimes, has officially accepted responsibilty for the jam in telecommunications, as well the the internet systems, which has effected the entire region of Johto. Announcing on their new frequency, played throughout every form of media, Radio, Television, as well as the Internet, This is what they have to say:  
_

The voice was scrambled, definately altered so as to disguise the owner's _real _voice, but it still felt somewhat familiar as it crackled into life on the televisions speakers:

_'Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen.  
This is only the beginning.  
Pokemon have been in the hands of incapable people for too long! Pokemon with so much potential! so much energy! to be wasted by handing them out to ten year olds! as pets!  
We plan to change all this, to use them for our OWN purpouses, to establish a totalitarian state, to combine **all **regions into a single, collective banner- a banner that reads ' Team Rocket.'  
Johto has fallen to us, the rest of you will soon follow!'_

I gulped, this was _much _more serious than I had previously thought! We were caught in the _middle _of a coup!  
And we may be the only people that can stop it!  
'We have to go back!' I urged, pleading towards the Scientist, who turned the television off.  
'I _want _to go back, Jake, but I'm afraid we can't right now! You've read the E-mail! We are to _stay here!'  
'_If I can make a suggestion?' Cyra added, indifferent.  
The two of us turned to face her. For someone who had only heard of Team Rocket's threat mere seconds ago, she appeared incredibly calm!  
'We go back to where you want to go, but we travel by foot. If Team Rocket plans to spread it's influence throught the other regions, it would be better if we were there to foil their plans. If we were to simply arrive _within _Johto, we would not be able to stop them from there!'  
Alan looked down towards the ground, thinking, before snapping his head back towards her again, the Trainer in a Red parka and casual jeans.  
'Excuse me? _We?' _he asked, nervous.  
Crya smiled slightly, found a Poke ball within her pocket, and dropped it to the floor. After a brief respite of blinding light, a Lucario stood directly in front of her.  
'Why, I'm joining this renegade, of course!' She replied, grinning.

**(I would like to thank 'leobutler' for coming up with the character 'Cyra Bitten' as well as character plots and developments, including 'Timothi' who will be central to the story - eventually. Be sure to check out her page!  
**

**And thanks again for reading this folks, reviews and criticism is welcome!)**


	16. The Beginning of a New Adventure

Cyra's decision startled us!  
The Trainer obviously knew this, beaming with pride.  
'Trust me, if we're going to stop Team Rocket, Your gonna need me and Anubis around.' she commented, gesturing to her Lucario. The Pokemon showed it's aleticism, swiping the air with a flurry of bullet-speed punches. Ozwalt and Chespin stared at the display, awestruck.  
'Hang on!' Alan replied, holding his hands up in the air. 'While theres no doubt that your an _excellent _trainer, _we _don't know what we're going to do yet, and we're _certainly _not able to stop whatever 'Rocket plan to do, not by ourselves anyway!'  
I nodded, the odds were certainly against us! But Cyra's determination was infectious! We were running, hiding. For a Trainer like her, this might be seen as unacceptable. Cyra seemed like the kind of person that favoured _offense!  
_Her Lucario seemed to share in her ambition.  
'Ok' I began, attempting to work through the problem at hand. '_If _we attempt to stop Team Rocket, then how will we go about it? We don't know their numbers, their strengths, their Pokemon...'  
'Actually...' the Scientist cutted in, distracting me. 'It seems that Team Rocket are exclusively using Pokemon stolen from the Day Care, albeit evolved to their final stages. I re-captured Steelix, and managed to secure a Magmortar, that used to be a Magmar when he was with us.'  
'So we can draw up an inventory of the Pokemon stolen, and plan our stragety from there.' Cyra observed, smiling.  
'Not _exactly.' _Alan replied, 'I _have _seen a number of Pokemon that were originally theirs, or perhaps stolen from somewhere else, and just because we _know _their types weaknesses, it dosen't mean that we would have a Pokemon that could take advantage.'  
'I wouldn't say _that, _I have quite a diverse type-range.' the Trainer responded.  
'Ok, this is a bit out of my juristiction!' I uttered, developing a headache from all the tactics! 'So let's keep it simple, _where _will we go from here? If we're planning to travel by foot?'  
'Rustburo City seems like a good start to me.' the Trainer suggested, brushing aside her curls. 'It has a large population, so it may an obvious target for our 'friends', as it's connected to many of the other regions by the Magnet Train, so we can potentially move to different regions quite quickly.'  
'Yes.' Alan nodded, scratching his chin. ' That could work, but we're missing a vital ingredient here, we can tackle them by battling if we have to, but they have the ability to hack, and remotely shut down telecommunication systems, we don't have any way of combating this.'  
'Wait, what about Porygon-2? He was able to travel inside the virtual system, and Elm was able to deleiver an E-mail with the Pokemon's help!' I suggested. Chespin scampered over to me, and pulled on the bottom of my jeans. I picked the Pokemon up, scratching the bottom of his chin, tickling him.  
'I'm afraid I don't have another Porygon Pokemon, Porygon-2 is the only virtual Pokemon we have, and it got hit with a virus, so that method is far from bulletproof.' the Aide countered, sighing to himself.  
'Let's just make our way to the city, and plan what to do from there!' Cyra interrupted. She was twitching with excitement, ready to _leap _within a second's notice!  
I sat down on the soft bed, holding Chespin in my arms. Ozwalt, needing attention, scurryed over, and sat down on the bed next to me. He smiled, and rested his head on my shoulder.  
'Osha oshawoooootttt.' he whispered, kicking his legs back and forth. I forced myself to calm down, to breathe. My...argument with my father was still fresh in my mind. It was only two weeks before university started a new semester, If I went on _this _adventure, it would mean...dropping out, the year I was to earn my degree!  
But I knew what I wanted to do...what I've _always _wanted to do, but was never able to admit to myself...until now.  
'Let's go.' I stated, as calmly as I could muster. It felt good...It felt _great! _I felt _alive!  
__I was going to be a Pokemon Trainer!_

_'1000001000100010010000000001001001000011110000000 0101000100_

_.._

_.._

_Timothi_

_.._

_.._

_A pleasure to hear from you_

_But I must ask,_

_What makes **you **a suitable leader for the orginisation **I **founded?  
.._

_Do you have the proper experience?  
Do you have the proper leadership?  
Do you have the proper initiative?_

_In all of those cases, the answer is most likely **no!  
**I am looking forward to seeing how Team Rocket has risen from the ashes again, and view they're strength_

_But **trust **me, I will **not **tolerate cowardly swipes from an **executive **again!_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Giovanni._

_.._

_.._

_.._

'Thank you so much for your stay, and do, please, come again!' The receptionist beamed.  
'Thank you!' we replied in unison. There _was _a small dilema of how we were going to _pay _for our overnight accomodation, but it seems the Scientist had a way of by-passing this, handing the woman a black credit card.  
'It's my life savings.' he commented when I inquired about it, and felt slightly guilty that Alan would resort to that in order to pay for something as trivial as this! I promised myself that I would pay him back...somehow.  
When we left our Motel, the sun was already soaring high above the sky, bathing the brightly-coloured city in a flurry of sunshine! The city streets were littered with trainers and their Pokemon!  
'Ok guys, I don't want you to get lost here.' I explained, and returned my two Pokemon safely inside their Poke Balls, despite their protests. I sighed.  
'It's better that way.' Cyra assured me, 'When I first became a trainer, I felt bad for forcing my Pokemon to be all curled up inside those things! But the advantages speak for themselves, Your Pokemon might get lost amongst the crowd, and they're now much safer inside the capsules.'  
'Yeah.' I admitted . 'I guess I have to get used to it, that's all.'  
'Don't worry, Jake, They're actually pretty comfortable in there!' Alan replied, smiling. 'We can release them when we're in the middle of the countryside.'  
The city's infotainment screen, towering over us, displayed nothing but coverage of Team Rocket! A threat to take over all forms of media! an invasion! I refused to look at it, and made my way out of the City Centre, making our way towards the City's North exit.  
'According to this map.' Alan explained, showing us the digital directions on his phone. ' Rustburo is almost a two day's walk from here, but there is a Pokemon Center almost precisely in the middle of the journey, we can spend the night there, and make our way to our destination from there.' We nodded, satisfied with the plan.  
It took an hour of non-stop walking before we were outside the cities' reach, it's skyscrapers now forming a backdrop to our view as we pressed on. Far above us, a Pidgeotto circled above, accompanied by a flurry of it's younger comrades, Pidgeys. The sun held it's position above us, seemingly refusing to desend.  
'So, Cyra.' I conversed, hoping to learn more about her. ' What _other _type of Pokemon do you have?'  
'Well...' she replied...

'Hold it!'

The three of us spun around. I stood in shock!

It was the kid from Goldenrod Park!

'I challenge _you _to a rematch!' he bellowed, pointing straight towards me! I took a step back, forming a battle stance, prepared this time!  
'Hello again.' I finally muttered, not exactly pleased with this visit. 'But I'm not going to battle you, you know what happened _last _time!'  
'THAT WAS A FLUKE!' The kid snapped! 'THIS time it's going to be different!'  
'Yeah, because this time there will _be _no battle.' I concluded, crossing my arms. I _really _wasn't in the mood for this!  
'And besides, _why _are you here?'  
'It's none of your business!' the kid replied rather abruptly, wiping his nose. 'So are you going to battle me or what?'

It was like talking to a brick wall!

'I'll battle you!' Cyra demanded, stepping in front of me! ' If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you get!'  
I moved towards her, worried. ' Are you sure about this? He's just a kid!'  
'I'm serious!' the Trainer replied. 'No one messes with friends of mine and gets away with it! And besides, _now _you'll get to see my Pokemon _first-hand!' _Cyra grinned, as if baring her teeth! I stood back to rejoin Alan, there was no doubt about it, Cyra was going to fight, whether we wanted her to or not!'

'Scyther! Go!' The boy bellowed, throwing his Poke ball into the air, as before, and released the dangerous Bug-type from it's sphere! The Pokemon landed, and even _I _could see the differences since the last time we fought! Scyther must have grown by about an inch! It's stance was now more confident, more...deadly! It must have undergone training since I defeated it!  
'A Scyther? Nice.' Cyra commented, retreiving a Poke Ball from her Parka's pocket. 'Loki, go!'  
her Poke ball opened in her hands, releasing a stream of gas from inside! The boy stood in awe as the substance began to take shape, and revealed itself, a Haunter! the Pokemon stared at it's prey with haunted eyes, in no way afraid of it's sharp scythe-like arms.  
'Scyther! X-Scissor!' The kid ordered, and resulted in Scyther disappearing in a flurry of motion, heading straight for the Ghost Pokemon!  
He passed _through _it! leaving no damage!  
'WHA?!' The boy yelled, displaying fear for the first time. Cyra, however, remained motionless, refusing to show the satisfaction she must be experiencing at the moment!  
'Hynosis.' The trainer commanded.  
Loki's eyes turned blue, and the Pokemon swooped down towards Scyther, grabbing it's neck! The Bug-type struggled futiley, before it's movements ceased, asleep.  
'Dream Eater.' Cyra ordered, smiling.  
Scyther suddenly yelled, writhing in pain, still in the clutches of the grinning Loki. The boy's Pokemon trashed about, unable to wake up!  
'SCYTHER!' The kid screamed, tears flowing from his face.  
'You've had enough?' Cyra asked innocently, pointing straight towards him. 'Then apologise to us for _wasting our time!'_  
The kid looked up towards his Pokemon, now beginning to show signs of fatigue, his movements slowed. The boy's eyes widened, witnessing his Pokemon being decimated!  
'I'm...I'M SORRY!' he cried, falling to his knees! ' I'm sorry, I just want to be a great Pokemon trainer! Just _stop! please!'_

Cyra stared at the boy, before gesturing towards her Pokemon.  
'Enough.'  
Loki let go, allowing Scyther to collapse onto the ground. The kid sprinted towards his fallen Pokemon, crying.  
'Scyther...I'm so so sorry!' He cried, returning his bug Pokemon inside a Poke Ball. He then stared towards us, his eyes bloodshot, his cheeks red. ' I won't bother you again!' He shouted, and turned away, about to dash towards the city.  
'Wait!'  
The trainer turned around once again, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. I ran towards him, and knelt down next to him, trying my best to make him feel better.  
'I'm sorry about that.' I gestured, 'But kid, you have to realise, you can't just challenge anyone you see. We're on our way to Rustburo City, and we don't have time for things like this!'  
'B.. but, how am I going to train?' the kid whimpered. 'I've left home to become a Pokemon Trainer, but I've run out of money, and I lose every battle I face, and I just want to be the best!'  
I was about to say something comforting, something to make him feel better, before Cyra knelt down besde me, her curls obscuring her face once more. She stared right into the kid's eyes.  
'You've got guts, I can appreciate that.' she commented, extending her arm. ' No harm done?' she asked, smiling faintly.  
The kid looked at the offer with wide eyes, before looking down towards the ground, and accepted the handshake.  
'I'm sorry for acting dumb.' He muttered, ashamed.  
'It's perfectly fine!' Cyra continued, standing tall. 'I used to be like this when I began my journey, kid. It's take time before you can build up your Pokemon's abilities, and with a Pokemon as naturally diverse as Scyther, you'll soon be a powerful trainer.' she helped the kid stand up. 'Say, what's your name?' she asked.  
'Jason.' the Kid replied, wiping away the last remaining moisture from his eyes.  
I looked at the boy's completely different side, and felt bad for what I had said to him in Goldenrod. I should have known the bravery was an act, from a kid just looking to prove himself. Wasn't _everyone _like that when we were that age?  
'I'm sorry too.' I apoligised. ' I shouldn't have said what I had said to you before, can you forgive me?'  
Jason smiled, revealing a space where a tooth should be, slap-bang in the middle of the top row!  
'It's no problem! I was a jerk.' He admitted, holding the Poke ball, housing his Scyther, with worried eyes. ' Will my Pokemon be ok?' he asked, nervous.  
'There's a Pokemon Center further in the countryside.' I explained. 'Would you like to join us?'  
The kid's face suddenly brightened, before Jason suddenly coughed, probably attempting to appear cool and collected in front of his Adult battalion.  
'I mean, if you guys _want _me around, I can travel with you.' he gestured, smiling.  
'Good for you to join this little faction!' Cyra announced, ruffling Jason's hair!  
I laughed, maybe it would be safer for Jason if he stuck around with us for a while, at least until he was able to defend himself in battle sufficently.

'Uhh , guys?' Alan asked, until now holding his piece. 'I hate to interrupt this touching segement, but we have to arrive at the 'Center _before _nightfall?'  
'Oh of course!' I replied, and ran towards the Scientist,  
'C'mon, let's go!' I ushered, smiling goofily. I never had _this _much fun in a while_!_


	17. Betrayal of one, the journey of another

***From Timothi's point of view - Team Rocket HQ ***

The men and women who serve beneath me prepared the banquet with careful attention to detail. The normally-bleak room had been transformed, in order to accomodate our esteemed 'guest'. Banners dominated the interior, emblazoned, as ever, with the unifromal 'R'. An enormous moghagany table had been pain-stakingly assembled here, covered in fine delicacies. I grunted in disapproval. The plan was _far_ from on-shedule, and our time and resources had been diverted to glorify a man brought back from the dead.

A man who failed us!

I collected my rage...saved it.  
There was no point in fuming now. The plan was set in motion, and if push comes to shove, I'd have the tactical advantage, on home soil.  
'Everything's ready!' A cadet announced, cladded in black, her short, blond hair cut in an animalistic pattern of scrathes, representing a Lion's claw. I nodded in satisfaction, dismissing her. Everything was set, all that was left was wait for the prey to catch the bait. I clicked my fingers, immediately summoning another of my Grunts, who bowed at my presence.  
'Mozart, Four Seasons.' I commanded.  
The servent rose, and quietly proceded towards the door, closing it silently as he brushed past. Second's later, the sensous piece played softly through the overhead speakers, adding to the ambience.  
'_Perfect.' _I mused, ordering the recruits to leave with a clap of my hands. They obeyed, disappearing from view.  
Minutes slowly morphed into hours, I stood perfectly still, assured that I had _all _the time in the world. The classical Musician delivering his best as I crossed my arms, waiting. So much in so little time. Our initiative was working _perfectly. _Many of the regions' goverments had stood up and taken notice, such was the speed and unprecedented measure of our offense! It was infuriating, therefore, to be reduced to this test of patience!  
As I stood my ground, I remembered it all, my past, the event that changed me, the mountain, dark and forbidding, ambushed by unnaturally strong Pokemon, tearing mine apart. I adapted, capturing the strong _beasts, _taming them, becoming more powerful with every passing day! Storming into this god-forsaken place, defeating the previous Luitenant with ease! Taking control...and keeping it.  
'_And I will continue to do so today!' _I thought, purging the urge to smile.

There! At last!

The cold, pale door opened, almost painfully creaking as it was brushed aside. Here, at last, stood the legendary Giovanni!  
But it wasn't his presence that forced me to step back involantarily!  
It was his _frailty!  
_The man was _easily _into his Seventies', his face indicating extreme age, lined by deep wrinkles. His stance was crooked, relying on a walking stick simply to keep upright! To his side, an Oxygen tank was placed on wheels to allow it to manouver. to his left, an aging Persian limped alongside him, obviously striken with Arthritis, judging from the unusual shape of it's hind legs. But what I was forced to admit, and respect, from the orginisation's founder, was his determination! Every step that he took resulted in a grunt of pain, requiring an enormous amount of effort! His Pokemon appeared the same way, yet still managing to exude an air of confidence. I nodded in appreciation as the old man slowly seated himself opposite me, Persian standing loyally by his side.  
'Welcome.' I began, striding towards him casually, offering a handshake. ' I _do _appreciate you taking the time from your busy shedule to join us on this historic day.'  
Giovanni pulled his breathing appuratus to his mouth, breathing in nessecery Oxygen, before placing the mouthpiece by his side once again.  
' There's a difference between confidence, and naivity, Timothi. This is not the day that Team Rocket rises to prominence.' The old man picked up the glass next to him, his hand trembling, and held it out to me.  
' I trust that you will provide refreshments?' he asked, smiling.  
I picked up a bottle of vintage '_D'corrizzo Blanc', _pouring it's contents into my guest's glass.  
'Why of course.' I replied, pouring some for myself as well, before placing the precious liquid down on the velvet backdrop of the table. ' I trust the reception was satisfactory?'  
Giovanni sighed, sipping his container's contents slowly, savouring each second the wine pearched his lips.  
'Very nice.' He commented, and placed his glass down, staring straight into my eyes. ' But enough pleasentries, It took a _lot _of effort to obscure my tracks that lead here, so let's get down to business, shall we?' The Persion purred next to his master, who rubbed the Pokemon's head in return.  
'Fine.' I admitted, through with politeness. 'I summoned you here because I am currently preparing this faction to unleash the biggest terrorist threat this country has ever seen!' Giovanni, for all his experience, displayed a split-second flash of suprise, before regaining his composure, his thoughts hidden behind his wrinkled face.  
'Heavy words.' He answered, looking down towards his loyal Pet. ' And, unfortunately, ones that bear no truth.' The Team Rocket Founder gestured to the room we resided in, raising his arms. ' This, _all _of this, was but a figment of my ambition when I formed this orginisation! ' he gestured to the collection of food set before us. 'and _this, _this is _not _what this faction was built upon!' the Italian swiped his glass, with much more force than a man his age should have been able to muster! It smashed into tiny fragments on the concrete floor. I gritted my teeth. It appeared that there was no chance for communication. Giovanni was here for one reason, and one reason only.  
'Times have changed.' I replied, rising from my chair, moving towards the aging man. 'And in your absence, so has our leadership.' I placed my hand on Giovanni's shoulder. 'Maybe in time, you will accept this, but know this, you orders bear no weight here, not anymore.'  
This, rather predictably, infuriated the Italian, anger thickening his accent.  
'_You have no idea what your doing here!' _he yelled, slamming his hands against the solid table! '_And what you plan to do will fail, Timothi! The plan is_ flawed!'  
'**The plan will succeed!'** I countered, making sure my voice exceeded his! As I said this, a number of my minions scurried into the room, taking expert flanking positions.  
But simply bypassed me, forming behind the Italian!  
I stared at this revelation with shock, witnessing Giovanni's smug face radiate towards me.  
'What...is...this?' I demanded, taking a Poke Ball from my pocket, enlarging it, ready to release it at a second's notice. The Old Man himself rose from his seat, raising his hands in a welcoming gesture.  
'Pathetic.' He announced, raising his head, and rubbed his loyal Pokemon's fur in satisfaction. 'You were _never_ in power, you were only bathing in the illusion.' He gestured to the Cadets.  
'Seize him.' he ordered.  
I felt two large arms grip mine! I struggled, attempting to throw my Poke ball, but felt it taken from my hands! I was powerless, staring at Giovanni with terror.  
The old man began to walk towards me, and bent down as far as he could go, uttering what only I could hear.  
'As I've said before, the plan is flawed...I'm taking care of that flaw.' he whispered, before chuckling darkly as I was dragged away, kicking and screaming all the way...

***Meanwhile***

My legs were beginning to burn! My sandels were unsuitable for long-distance journeys, it seemed. I looked towards our convoy, none of them seemed to have suffered the same problem. Ozwalt and Chespin were by my side, scampering briskly to match our pace, Both Pokemon engaged in catching the bubbles the Water-Pokemon created. I smiled, distracted from the blisters that were obviously forming on the soles of my feet.  
'How you holding up Jason?' I asked, noticing the little kid begin to limp slightly. The Trainer turned towards me, grinning.  
'I'm all good here!' He answered, wiping his nose. 'Nothing I can't handle!'  
'That makes one of us.' I muttered, feeling the effects of our long journey. The Evening Sun was begging to fade from view, hidden behind the forest trees' that lined the narrow path.  
Say, Jason, how did you get your Scyther?' Alan asked, 'It's such a rare and unusual Pokemon to have for your starter, I'm assuming it was given to you by a family member?'  
'Yeah' Jason replied, staring at his companion's Poke ball. ' My father gave it to me, it hatched from his Scizor's egg. I've had him for two years.'  
'A scizor? Impressive.' The Scientist commented. 'It requires a very specific set of requirements in order to evolve into such a Pokemon.'  
'I wouldn't know, My father has had Scizor since I can remember.' The kid continued, his eye's foggy, recalling an earlier memory.  
I edged closer towards the young trainer, _itching_ to ask him a particular question!  
'So how _did _you convince your parents to become a Pokemon Trainer?' I asked, curious. 'Didn't they worry about you travelling about by yourself?'  
'Actually, it was their idea!' Jason replied, grinning to himself! 'I was so nervous, asking them, but they told me that they were going to give me my Scyther the very next day!' He explained, buzzing with excitement. ' I told them that I was going to travel to Goldenrod and enter the bug-catching contest! I would love to add to my Bug-type collection, but I would also like to have some Poison-types in my arsenal, I'd like to develop a battle style that didn't simply rely on a Pokemon's brute force, and poison is a great way to linger with the opponent's Pokemon in battle!  
Needless to say, the _entire _group stared at the little boy wonder with shock! For someone so young, This kid had thought of his plans and strageties carefully! I blushed with embarrasment, feeling like the most inexperienced trainer here!  
We continued our walk, the path to Rustburo was riddled with potholes, with a severe lack of water anywhere! I felt conscious of my Ozwalt, and his requirements. I didn't want him to become dehydrated again! Alan, with his oversized lab-coat, was sweating profusely, drips beading down his cheek and he tried to maintain his momentum. Cyra and Anubis, however, appeared the least fatigued, striding towards the nearby hill with relish.  
'Alan? How much further until we reach the 'Center?' she asked, tieing her hair in a simple ponytail to prevent it from obscuring her face, unconcerned about the distance.  
'According to this, just beyond that hill.' the Scientist replied, slightly short for breath.  
Cyra nodded, her Lucario returning the gesture,  
'12 miles today, not bad.' she admitted with satisfaction, her Pokemon easily matching her pace.  
'12 miles?!' I thought with horror! My stomach had been running on empty for the past 3 hours, and apart from my feet resembling jelly and nails, there was not much else to show the passing of time.  
'I heard something!' Jason yelled, turning around franticlly, raising his Poke ball with nervous energy!  
We all faced the direction the kid was facing. Nothing appeared to betray it's presence.  
'Are...you sure kid?' Cyra asked, ruffling the guy's hair playfully.  
'Stop it!' he bellowed, running out of her reach! 'I _heard _something! I just _know _it!'  
Ok buddy, whatever you-' Cyra began, but stopped suddenly, her Lucario crouched into a defensive stance, his fists raised.  
'Anubis, you hear something out there?' she asked, standing behind her Pokemon. The Lucario replied by nodding once, before once again facing the forests' edge. I stepped backwards, defending my Pokemon, who were cowering in fear.  
The bushes began to move franticlly, before parting, revealing a Pokemon!  
It was a Seviper!  
Alan automaticlly reached for a Poke ball, attempting to battle the giant Snake Pokemon, but Cyra, once again, stood in the way.  
'This one's mine.' she muttered. 'Anubis, take care of it.'  
Lucario leapt in Seviper's direction, landing directly in front of it!  
'Dynamicpunch!' Crya ordered!  
The Pokemon's right fist lit up in an aura of energy, and the Pokemon accelerated into the air, attempting to strike it's opponent from above!  
But Seviper had other plans! In a flash, several copies of the Pokemon assimilated into life, diguising the _real _pokemon!  
'Double Team.' Cyra muttered behind gritted teeth. I watched as the Lucario landed on the ground, taking out one of the copies with it's powerful move!  
'Missed!' Cyra grunted, agitated.  
The copies disappeared, leaving..._two _Sevipers?!  
Another one must have shown up!  
I stepped forward, seizing the oppertunity!  
'Ozwalt!' I shouted, resulting in my Pokemon scampering towards the foes. 'Ice beam!' I shouted!  
'Anubis! Hi Jump Kick!' Cyra added!  
Both Pokemon leapt into the air, The Oshawott unleashed a beam of powerful ice - straight towards one of the unfortunate adversaries. The beam struck, despite Seviper's best attempt to dodge it. It's tail was now weighed down by a large chunk of ice. The Pokemon had barely enough time to register this fact before the Lucario's foot impacted, directly across it's face! The Pokemon soared into the air, landing on top of it's ally, knocked out. The second Seviper, perhaps realising the odds were stacked against it, escaped from underneath the first, before slithering away. That only left one, one who was once again conscious, albeit barely, attempting to follow it's friend to the safety of the forest's edge.  
'Oh no you don't.' Cyra muttered, retrieving a Poke ball from her bag. She threw it towards the limping Pokemon, capturing it! The Poke ball landed on the ground, Pokemon inside, and soon began to wiggle, Seviper trying to break out from inside! For a few seconds, we simply watched, refusing to move, holding our breaths!  
The Poke ball cracked open, releasing it's prisoner from inside!  
'Damn!' Cyra shouted, I sensed that she was _largely_ unaccustomed to failure.  
'Hang on! Jason shouted, throwing his _own _Poke ball towards the defeated Seviper. _This _one however, was tinted blue! I had enough common sense to realise that this signified perhaps a new type of capsule! The ball captured the Pokemon in a flash of light, once again landed on the ground, struggling inside as it had before. _This _time, however, the movements ceased, and the Poke ball resonated with a satisfying '_click'  
_Jason captured it!  
'Nice job Kid!' Cyra shrugged, 'Not bad for an amatuer!' she added mischeviously.  
Jason held the Poke ball in his hands, his eyes bright with joy.  
'I did it...I actually did it!' He shouted, jumping for joy! 'Seviper! Your Mine!'  
Alan gestured to the edge of a building, visible on the hill's peak.  
'I'm guessing there's our stop straight ahead!' he announced, flashing a smile. I felt elated, my Pokemon appeared to share with my feeling!  
'Osha osha osha OSHA!' The little guy chirped, rubbing his sore feet. I picked him up, hugging him tightly. Chespin scampered towards my feet, pulling at my jeans.  
Never one without the other, it seemed.  
'Ok! You too!' I laughed, holding Ozwalt in one hand, lifting Chespin in the other. I was happy with these Pokemon, _just _these two. The two pals safely in my arms, we ventured towards our overnight stop, just in time for the sun to disappear into the surrounding mountainside.

_Not now_

It's not time yet.

It'll take time,

Before they can understand us,

We're not Pokemon and Trainer,

And that's something that will unnerve them

But we need your help!

You **know **them, You know them better than **anyone!**

I know you can hear me,

Please talk to me...


	18. Mysteries that need to be discovered

The Pokemon Center was...closed?

I stared at the large sign, panic starting to set in as I knocked on the glass doors in vain.  
'The door is automatic.' Cyra interrupted, standing next to me, facing the building in question. ' It would have opened by now, don't you think?'  
I blushed, embarrased.  
'Guess your right.' I admitted. ' It's just...we have nowhere else to go for the night, that's all.'  
'Dosen't look bright now, both figuritively _and _literally' she continued, gesturing to the blank night sky. It was certainly getting colder. I hugged my sides in an effort to keep warm. Both Ozwalt and Chespin scampered up to me. They were both freezing, judging by the involantary twitching they sported.  
'I'm really sorry, you guys.' I apoligised, hugging my two Pokemon as tightly as I can. Chespin looked into my eyes, hating every second of the bitter night air.  
'Chess...' he whispered, shaking franticlly in my hands. Ozwalt simply gave me his blank stare, expecting me to fix all of this. It made me smile, the Oshawott's naivity was adorable. I reached for their Poke balls, capturing my Pokemon, hoping they would at least be warm inside.I was about to place the capsules in my pocket when I stopped, holding Chespin's in my hands. Of course! I _knew _I remembered that Blue-tinted capsule Jason had captured his new Pokemon with from before!  
I had just forgotten that I _owned _one!  
'Say, what's the difference between this Poke ball, and normal ones?' I asked, showing Cyra the Poke ball. The Trainer hid the urge to laugh, smiling broadly to herself.  
'I'm sorry, I had to remind myself that your not a Trainer.' she sniggered, before regaining her composure.  
'What you hold in your hands is a 'Great Ball.', Imaginitive name, I know!' Cyra explained, her stray strand of hair hiding half her face into the night. She resembled a half-moon. 'Great Balls offer roughly a 20% better success rate of capturing Pokemon than a regular Poke ball can acheive. However, they're also twice as expensive. I generally mix what type of Poke balls I use, but I'm not gonna bore you with the details.'  
'So that's why Jason managed to catch Seviper, and you couldn't?' I asked.  
'Yes.' Cyra answered, though I could spot a hint of jealousy begin to creep in. 'Seviper's are pretty difficult to catch, even _with _the Poke ball advantage.'  
We spotted Jason and Alan attempting to put up a tiny tent that the Aide had apprantly sported in his backpack. The kid was smiling and paying close attention to what the Scientist had to say, just out of earshot.  
'Why did he come here?' I muttered to myself. However, Cyra managed to pick up on that.  
'You've met him before.' She noted, crossing her arms. 'You mentioned that just before we battled him.'  
'Yeah, he challenged me to a battle before, in Goldenrod.' I explained, still staring towards the two, their efforts proved in vain as the tent collapsed. 'I don't understand just why he made his way here! I've never met him before in the City. Sure, it's a big place, but it just seems...unlikely.' I placed a finger on my lips, thinking. 'I just don't understand why he would come here, that's all.'  
'The guy's a kid.' Cyra replied, glancing at me before staring at our temporary sleeping quarters being completed. 'You sound like your suspicious of something.' she joked,  
'Oh no! Not at all!' I exclaimed, my cheeks flushed with chargin. ' I'm just wondering why he could come _here, _but don't mind me, it's way past my bed-time!'  
'Sometimes I wonder who's the _real _kid in this renegade.' Cyra teased, nudging me on the shoulder. I smiled, This little setback only added to the sense of adventure the Pokemon Trainer must be feeling. It was easy to forget that she had spent _years _like this, living the life of a trainer, travelling day or night. I instantly felt a pang of jealousy. Cyra Bitten had the life I never had!  
But now I could share in the occasion...even if it meant freezing to death.  
'You and your Pokemon must share a really deep bond from the years of traveling together.' I noted, hoping to dwelve into her adventure. 'How did you get your Pokemon?'  
Cyra looked up into the cloudy night sky, smiling.  
'It happened when I was ten.' she began. ' My first Pokemon was Anubis, You should have seen my reaction when I saw him for the first time! My Grandfather gave him to me, instructed me to follow my dreams, and to never,ever, lie to my Pokemon. I didn't understand what he had meant then. Lucario was a baby Riolu when I first held him, appearing nothing more than a baby! But what it _saw!' _Crya paused, reaching into her pocket, showing me the Poke ball housing her Pokemon with pride. 'Riolu's can sense your feelings. They can tell what you feel inside, and they try their best to make you feel better, and throughout our journey together, through all the good and bad times, even through Anubis's evolution to a Lucario, that's what he did, make me feel better.' the Trainer looked away...as if lost in thought.  
'I love that.' I replied, looking at my Pokemon's capsules, one in each hand, and smiled. 'I've only had these Pokemon for two weeks, and the bond I have with Ozwalt, I can't imagine my life without him now! To envision us remaining loyal and the best of friends for ten years, that's impressive.'  
Cyra remained where she was, holding her hand to her head. She was staring towards the dark shadows cast by the nearby trees, uninterrupted.  
'Are...you ok?' I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. 'Was it something I said? If it was, I'm sorry!'  
The Trainer remained silent..._almost__. _She was whispering franticlly, far too low for any audiable words.  
'Cyra...Cyra?' I asked, shaking her.  
'What?' She demanded, apparantly broken from the state of mind she was in. I held my hands up, afraid.  
'I'm sorry.' I apoligised, the sense of panic amplifying inside me.  
The Pokemon Trainer sighed, suddenly tired.  
'It was 2 years ago, when it happened.' she continued, pausing to look around, as if she was being watched. 'I told you, you're _never _to lie to a Riolu, to _any _Pokemon who considers you their friend. I never did, that's the secret. Always be truthful to your Pokemon, Jake!'  
'What?' I asked, concerned. Cyra suddenly wasn't making a whole lot of sense.  
'Guys!' Alan shouted, gesturing towards the Tent. Since our discussion, the temporary structure had _tripled _in size, sporting four unique sleeping quarters.  
'Time to check in to the Hotel.' he continued, smiling.  
I looked towards Cyra, worried. the Trainer smiled, brushing aside her curly hair.  
'I'll be there in a minute, I need to go...you know...'  
'Oh' I gasped, 'I'm sorry, I must have distracted you for too long, I'll leave you be!'  
'Thanks Jake.' she replied, ' Get some rest, we have a big journey ahead of us tomorrow.  
'I nodded, and walked briskly towards the others.  
Cyra sighed, He was a good guy, Optimistic, Friendly, Bright.

_Team Rocket are still at large, Why do you distract yourself with making friends?_

Cyra knew that voice, the almost-scizophrenic tone that played through her mind at times. She left her hair fall across her face once more...just as her eye flashed bright blue with physic energy.  
'Because _friends _can be extrembly useful, and you know what they say, the more the merrier!' she replied. '_We _have a mission, but finding people that not only agree with what we're attempting to do, but are also planning the _exact same thing,_that's _invaluable_.'  
_I just don't want you to get hurt. Not by them.' _The voice continued, now paired with a set of glowing eyes, just inside the forest's edge. Cyra returned their stare, suddenly weary.  
'So close, you're _so _close! Yet you won't come any nearer, will you? Friend's of mine are friend's of yours, they will not harm you.'  
Cyra turned, in case she was being watched. The three guys were heading inside the tent. The Scientist, the kid...and Jake.  
'They will _not _harm you.' she repeated, adding all the urgency she could muster. 'They are not like _them! _Their Pokemon follow _willingly! _You are _my_ Pokemon and you have just as much a right to be here than anyone else! Please!'  
The eyes continued to stare, refusing to advance.  
'Mewtwo...' Cyra pleaded.  
_'Beware of Giovanni_.' The voice urged, before fading from my mind. The eyes, too, disappeared from view.  
The area was still once more.  
Cyra nodded, brushing her curls back over her face once again. She stared at Anubis's Poke ball.  
'Anubis' she whspered, before kissing the capsule's sphere. ' Mewtwo won't listen. I am the _only_ human he has had contact with for over a decade, it's what Giovanni did to him, he dosen't trust people...not anymore.'  
The Poke ball remained motionless. It's sphere cool.  
'He thought you Aura Sphere. He has a connection with you. Please, show me what he feels. Show me how to fix him.'  
The Poke ball offered no answers in the biting cold breeze.  
I placed Anubis inside my pocket once again, and turned to join the rest of the group. I was tired, and tomorrow would offer a new day to tackle this problem...

***Timothi***

The cell was cramped, a single, dangling light was my sole companion in here.  
My blood refused to cool from this startling revelation!  
They _betrayed _me!  
I punched the wall, cracking it's concrete base slightly. My hand, however, suffered far more extensive damage, blood began to spill from wherever my skin was breached, pain shot through my hand, and extended through my arm. Pain was good, however, Pain grounded you, kept you alert.  
'_Giovanni.' _I muttered, feeling all the more humiliated by his simple, yet effective plan.  
I was wrong. There _were _sympathisers withiin the group. Of course there was! Giovanni was the founder, and Blood had always run thicker than water.  
I shouldn't have underestimated the power of loyalty, it appeared.  
However, the old man had made two, rather vital mistakes:  
1. I remained alive. If I had been Giovanni, I would have been silenced, on the spot. My rage _was_ going to translate into results eventually!  
2. I still had my Pokemon!  
I reached for my Poke ball, satisfied. I dropped the sphere, rewarded by the sight of my Dugtrio. The band of Pokemon stared at me, waiting for my command.  
'Dig.' I ordered casually.  
The Pokemon obeyed, spinning in a circular motion, creating a hole _just _big enough for me to fall through! The Pokemon disappeared, silently cutting through the thin base of foundation, and the earth that followed, as if it was butter. I crouched down, pausing to tear a piece of fabric from my jumper, wrapping it around my bruised hand. Satisfied, I leapt into the hole, confident that Dugtrio would allow me to escape.  
It was time to take back the flag at the top of the mountain!


	19. Mewtwo's Act of Kindness!

The darkness enveloped my dream once more, yet this time...I could make out faint details surrounding me. I could see that, far from the limitless expanse of nothingness I had imagined, The dreamland was actually far more restricted, resemblng a ...cave?  
I looked around, exploring my 'new' surroundings. Yes, definately a cave. I could hear the 'trickle' of water, dripping right beside me, straight through an elaborately-formed pillar. From where I stood, I could just make out that there now situated a vast pool of water, disproportionally larger than the cave that held it! My best guess was that the other end of the vast body of water housed a waterfall, albeit a very _quiet _one!

'**rawwwwwwrrrrraaaaaaaaaa!'**

I side-stepped, catching a glance at the now-visible monster I had been sharing this dream with, it's glowing eyes still prominent in the new surroundings. The beast was _huge! _easily towering above me, it's wings covering the _entire _breath of the cave's interior! What made my fear disappear, however, was the Pokemon's companion, A much _smaller _copy of itself, cowering behind what must be it's mother!  
I understood now! The Pokemon was threatened by me!  
Taking extreme caution, I silently stepped _towards _the Mother and Child, unleashing the Silver Wing as high as I could, allowing them to see.  
'I don't mean any harm!' I yelled, placing the item, slowly, on the rocky ground before my feet. The echo resonating for an unnaturally long time along the cave's dome. The baby, perhaps less cautious than it's mother, left the relative safety of it's parent, and advanced cautiously towards me. I stepped back. Even in baby form, the Pokemon stood taller than me by a full head, it's long neck picked up the feather, curious, and stared into my eyes with it's own, perhaps not fully developed enough to sport the unsettling red glow it's parents' eyes commanded.  
'I'm not gonna hurt you, little guy.' I cooed, the irony of calling the large Dragon 'small' was not lost on me. The Pokemon tilted it's head slightly, and glanced at it's mother, perhaps wondering if it was ok.

The giant Lugia nodded slowly, allowing it.

I turned back towards the baby Pokemon once more, It could _only _be a Lugia! I had researched the legendary Pokemon with foggy eyes, dreaming of the day that I could finally _see _one!  
I guess witnessing them in my dreams was as close as I was going to get!  
I reached out my hand slowly, hoping to stroke, or even just to touch, the baby Pokemon's head. Lugia's neck snapped upwards, taking in my effort to rub him, and glanced at my limb right up until I sroked it's short, stubby fur. It was _incredibly _warm, smooth to the touch! I grinned, pleased as punch to be dreaming right now!  
'There we go, nothing to be afraid of...'  
Baby Lugia's head turned towards it's mother again, before returning it's gaze to me. Although it was hard to tell with the diminished lighting, the Pokemon appeared...to smile!

And that's when I saw it.

There! nestled on the Pokemon's neck, was a small, black device. It pulsed in regular intervals. perplexing me. The mother realised my revelation, and lowered it's head, ashamed...

'_Nooo!'  
_It had taken me several seconds to realise that I was no longer dreaming, yet I thrashed as much as I can, infuriated!  
'_No no no no no!'  
'_God _damn it _Jake!' I heard Cyra mutter from her sleeping quarters, woken by the disruption. 'Way to get us off to the best possible start!'  
I looked at my watch, it read '8:05 am'.  
The bright morning light was already filtering into the tent's primitive fabric, illuminating my sleeping area in far too much light to resume sleeping. Exhausted, I got up, removing myself from the make-shift sleeping bag, radiating my body heat. I unzipped my tent's opening, only to be met with an assault of cold air! I moaned, unused to the outdoors!  
Outside, I could now get a closer look at the Pokemon Center nearby. I opened my two Poke balls, releasing Ozwalt and Chespin into the crisp morning air!  
'Osha osha osha osha osha oshawott!' My water Pokemon greeted me, hugging me tightly!  
'Chessssspin!' My second Pokemon saluted, leaping into my arms, cuddling me.  
'It's nice to see you too!' I giggled, resisting the urge to laugh on account of Chespin's attempts at ticklng me!  
'Osha?' the Oshawott asked, pulling my jeans and pointing to the abandoned building. The Pokemon Center had _long _since lost all form of occupation within it's walls. Ivy was threatening to overflow outside, covering the vast majority of the Center's windows. One of them, in fact, had been smashed open, a flurry of cobwebs served to replace it.  
'Wonder what's inside.' I thought to myself, curiosity getting the better of me. I advanced near the Center's edge, pausing to brush aside the miniature web patterns.  
'Osha...osha.' Ozwalt whispered, trembling behind me. I picked the Pokemon up into my free arm, now carrying both Pokemon.  
'It's going to be ok!' I assured them, hugging them tight. ' Just a little bit of exploring.' The Pokemon nodded in unison, Ozwalt burying his head in my chest, Chespin, cowering underneath his hat! I raised my leg over the still-sharp pieces of glass, threatening to cut my leg right off, and ventured into the abandoned building. Inside, I was met with a startling array of machinery. Some old, clunky, dated Pokedex's littered the floor, other's new, a brand-new, state-of-the-art healing station situated behind the Nurse's desk. The light fitering through the main door's glass provided a useful source of illumination, yet the first floor, as well as the private room beyond the reception, could not take advantage of this. I advanced, with caution, towards the back room, fear gripping at my throat like a wire! I calmed myself, took a deep breath, and ventured inside!

What I saw stunned me!

Row after row, covered in dust, layed _hundreds _of Poke balls !  
'Crap!' I muttered, grabbing the nearest sphere immediately! I tried to open it, but failed! The Poke ball had been here for so long, the opening mechanism had been eroded! While holding Ozwalt in my arm, I forced the Poke ball open with as much strength as I could find! The sphere cracked, before giving in, releasing something into the relative darkness, collapsing to the ground. As the light that accompanied it faded, I knelt down, my two Pokemon frightened beyond reason, as I saw the sileouette of the new Pokemon, lying on the ground...not moving.

It was a Dewott!

'...Osha?'

I looked down in terror as the Pokemon had turned to face one of it's brothers laying motionless before him. Tears forming in his eyes. 'Osha?...'

I reached for two Poke balls with as much flexibility as my hand could allow, returning Ozwalt safely inside his home, while doing the same to Chespin, who, thankfully, still placed his hat over his face! With full mobility, I knelt beside the Dewott, lifting up into my arms, and drapped him outside, towards the window I came in through! The Dewott was 100 lbs of dead weight, and I struggled to manouver as I finally managed to escape outside! Cyra was _just _emerging from her sleeping quarters when she glanced at me, her eyes filled with shock!  
'Jake!' she yelled, dashing towards me with as much speed as she could gather! 'What happened to Ozwalt?!'  
'It's _not _Ozwalt!' I exclaimed, pointing to the abondoned building! ' There's hundreds, _hundreds, _of Poke balls inside, abandoned! Dewott collapsed as soon as he was released from one! we have to help him! We-'  
'Jake.' Cyra whispered, close to tears.  
But she wasn't gesturing to Dewott.  
I looked in the direction Cyra was facing, and was assaulted with shock and awe! A Pokemon strode towards us, confident, it's viewed viewing nothing but the female Trainer. I couldn't believe what I saw!

'Mewtwo.' Cyra whispered, smiling.

The Pokemon stopped, now focusing it's attention on the unconscious Dewott.  
'I see.' Cyra muttered, closing her eyes. 'Thank you.'  
'Wait, you _know _this Pokemon?!' I demanded, the array of exreme feelings overloading inside me!  
'I do, he's mine.' Cyra replied, kneeling before the Water Pokemon.  
'Mewtwo, do it.' she whispered...not as a command, but a _plea! _The legendary Pokemon turned to face me, struggling internally, with _what _I was unable to tell! It soon placed out it's three-fingered hand, releasing an aura of psychic energy, surrounding Dewott.  
'What's it doing?' I asked, it's mere presence triggering my fight-or-flight response!  
'Healing.' the Trainer replied, smiling.  
Seconds passed, yet nothing of signifince happened! I was about to break, to ask Cyra just _why _nothing was happening, before the Aura disappeared! Mewtwo stepped back, facing the Pokemon Center, and reached out it's hand. Within moments, the Poke balls soon levitated towards us, dust falling from each one, covering the air in a murky, dark smell. The capsules surrounded us, spinning faster and faster, making me dizzy, yet I was forced to gaze upon them. I turned light-headed, unable to cope. I landed on the ground, fainting.

_Where am I?_

The cave! I was back at the cave!

But it was empty!

'Lugia?' I called, pacing the large dome structure. It was much brighter now, illuminated as if from within. The clear water possessed a clear, beach-like quality, yet it was shallow, impossible to hide the enormous Pokemon and it's young!  
'Lugia!' I repeated, straining my voice. I was rewarded with silence. I fell to my knees, crying. They were captured! I couldn't save her, save _them!..._

_..._

...  
'Jake?...Jake wake up!'

I rose quickly, fuelled by adreniline! I stood up, feeling the blood draining from my head, but maintained my composure, regardless! The legendary Pokemon had gone. In it's place, scores of Poke Balls littered the grass, opened.  
'What happened?' I asked, by now beginning ti feel a deep, throbbing pain on the back of my head.  
'Mewtwo healed them!' Cyra explained, still allowing a few tears to fall. 'He healed _all _of them, Jake! and he let them go, able to roam the wild once again!' Cyra looked down, towards the Dewott, still with closed eyes.  
'What about Dewott?!' I asked, fear gripping my stomach, squeezing it!  
The Pokemon, however, opened it's eyes, answering my question!  
'Dew...?' it asked, rising to it's feet, sniffing the surroundings. Within a second's notice, I released Ozwalt from within it's Poke ball! He faced me upon his release, blank-faced, before turning towards his evolved form, jumping for joy at the revelation of ANOTHER 'wott !  
'OSHA!' He yelled, removing his shell from his belly, met by a clash of Dewott's own, before the two Pokemon suddenly hugged tightly, laughing.  
'I smiled, and was about to mention how fortunate we were to release those abandoned Pokemon, when I saw Cyra's face.  
She was down..._really _down.

_Cyra_

_Those Pokemon were abondoned, left to die!_

_They had **all **died, corpses!_

_I was able to heal them, but my energy has now expanded._

_I must rest._

_Go, travel towards your destiny. I have complete trust in you, **and **your companions._

_but make no mistake!_

_What we had witnessed today should serve to remind you._

_Pokemon can **die **in the hands of man!_

_For all Pokemon, and for me._

_stop that from **ever** happening again..._


	20. The Twentieth Chapter-Dewott

It had taken most of the morning, but we were finally able to pick up the discarded Poke balls, depositing them just inside the Pokemon Center. I was glad those Pokemon had the chance to venture back into the wild once more, free from the terrifingly claustrophobic spheres housing them for...

_'How long were they trapped inside_?

'So let me get this straight.' I began, throwing the last dust-coated capsule through the open space, where a window once resided. 'You _don't _want the other two to know about Mewtwo...because?'  
Cyra sighed, and looked towards me with the pained expression of a parent repeating a simple instruction to a child.  
'Because, Jake, Mewtwo dosen't _want _them to know! Not just yet.' she explained, straining on the importance of her words! I nodded, still unsure of just what is going along, but recognising that if the Pokemon wanted to keep things a secret, he very well had the right to!  
'Can he talk?' I asked, curiousity getting the better of me. Cyra nodded, gesturing towards the Poke ball in her hands, it's form showing visible signs of decay.  
'He can communicate with people through telekinesis, but the reason he wants to retain his low-profile is because of this!' As soon as she said those words, she clenched her hand into a fist, shattering the delicate Poke ball like it was made of paper! 'These Poke balls layed here for a while, Jake, and not just for two or three months either.'  
'I don't understand.' I admitted, sighing as I pondered the idea of someone _abandoning _these Pokemon like this! Who would _do _such a thing?! The Trainer closed her eyes, attempting to form an answer simple enough for me to understand.  
'He dosen't want people to know of his presence, _because _he thinks everyone abandons they're Pokemon, just like this!' She un-clenched her hand, fine dust replacing the Poke ball that sat in her palm before. 'Mewtwo had run into Team Rocket before, ten years ago. They're leader, Giovanni, attempted to use him as his own personal pet. _That _left a lasting impression on him.' I took in this information, fear attempting to overwhelm me. This 'Giovanni' sounded like the criminal mastermind suited to running an illegal orginisation, his very _name _dripping in menance.  
'I won't bug you with any more questions.' I finally answered, my voice lowered to a whisper. Cyra smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
'Thanks Jake, I promise, you'll find out more as we head forward, you'll see, Mewtwo has _never _revealed himself out in the open like that, _especially _with anyone other than me nearby!' she replied, before suddenly turning serious once again. ' What I still can't figure out is what to do with that Dewott.'  
I faced the open plain where we had camped, The Pokemon, accompanied by Ozwalt, were busy training, the larger Pokemon engaging in a mock-battle with mine. The two shells were interlocked as each Pokemon struck the other, yet I could tell that Dewott had slowed himself down considerably to give the little guy a chance.  
'I know exactly what we should do.' I muttered, and walked briskly towards the two foes. Ozwalt, upon seeing me, attached his shell to his belly, and scampered towards me, leaping into my arms when I was close by!  
'Oshawott!' he shouted, smiling to himself. I tickled the little guy, rewarded with an onslaught of bubbles!  
'Nice to see you again Oz' I laughed, one of the bubbles popped in my mouth, leaving an after-taste of salt water.  
'Osha oshawott!' the Pokemon stated, pointing towards Dewott. The Water-type was busy inspecting his shell, focused entirely on the task. I made my way over to him, before kneeling down towards where he stood.  
'Hey, little guy.' I announced, trying my best to sound friendly. 'My name's Jake, and this is my Pokemon, Ozwalt.'  
'Osha.' my Water-Pokemon stated, smiling.  
Dewott nodded, indifferent.  
'Dew.'  
'Say, how would you like to come along with us?' I asked, gesturing towards the camp, where Alan and Jason were comparing Pokemon, engrossed in the comparisons. 'There's food and water and we have plenty of Pokemon to play and train with.' Dewott glanced towards his shell, placing it near his hip, and stood up, staring at my Oshawott.  
'Dew dew dewott dew?' he asked, crossing his arms.  
'Oooshaa!' the little guy replied, flashing a smile that spread from ear to ear! Dewott smiled. I didn't know what Ozwalt had said, but it had apparantly sealed the deal!  
'Dewott!' the Water-type announced, holding out his shell in the now-familiar 'wott handshake. Ozwalt unhinged his own weapon, brushing it alongside his evolved counterparts'  
'Hey Jake, what's going on?' Alan shouted, waving his arms to catch my attention. I looked up, realised the Scientist was making his way towards me, and attempted to think of _any_ explanation as to why I suddenly had an evolved form of my starter Pokemon, while still clutching my Ozwalt in my hands. I took a deep breath, and left it escape into the warm breeze. I was going to tell Alan the truth.

Just not the _whole _truth!

'Hey!' I waved, closing the distance between me and the Aide. 'Me and Cyra explored the Pokemon Center, it was in pretty bad shape!' I began, assuring myself that I was _not _lying to the guy who helped me a lot during these past few weeks! 'We found a whole bunch of abandoned Poke-balls, and we released the Pokemon into the wild! Dewott stuck around, though.' Alan scratched his chin, his forehead, as usual, crinkled in worry. I suddenly realised that he was not much older than me, he couldn't be more than 24-25 years of age. He needed to stop worrying, or premature aging will strike when he leasts expects it!  
'That's...unusual!' he replied, walking past me, towards the brittle-looking building. 'Who would just _leave _the Center, without making sure the Pokemon were released, and leave it as run-down as it is now? It dosen't make sense. Sure, the Center is in an unlikely location, but that's not motive enough for what happened here. Other forces were at play.' Alan turned around once again, studying Dewoot carefully. 'I must say, though, this Dewott looks the splitting image of health!'  
'Eh-heh-he, yeah!' I replied, laughing, perhaps a little _too _put-on. 'It's nice for Ozwalt to have a new companion too, huh?'  
'Indeed.' the Scientist replied, took a good look at my new Pokemon once more, and gestured towards Cyra, who had just exited the Center's dark exterior.  
'Hey Alan, Good night's sleep?' she asked innocently, glancing at me uncomfortably. I could almost _hear _what she was thinking! '_Don't give the game away!'  
'_You Bet.' Alan replied, rubbing his back mockingly. 'Say, Me and Jason were wondering, well, _mostly _Jason, he wanted to see our Pokemon in action! He wanted to know if you would battle me, _purely _for training purposes, of course!'  
Even without looking, I could feel Cyra's earlier experience vanish from her mind, replaced with utter determination!  
'Your on!' she exclaimed, already clutching a Poke ball high into the sky! 'It would be good to give my Pokemon room for a proper workout!'

**_*Timothi*_**

I scurried through the tunnel, resisiting the urge to cough as strands of dust crumbled towards my face, obscuring my vision. Dugtrio had done an excellent job of allowing me to escape my cell! I had only wished it could have dug just a little bit wider. I mentally recalled the interior layout of the building. I had escaped in a hole that traveled in a south-westerly direction, which meant I was travelling _deeper _into the complicated complex. I smiled, there was _no _fun running from a perfectly good fight! I remembered the corridors that criss-crossed the entire length of the building, connecting every room, but the room _I _wanted to go layed...just in front of me!  
'Dugtrio, up there!' I shouted into the tunnel's distance!  
I waited just a few seconds before I could feel a mild trembling, indicating the arrival of my Pokemon. The three heads popped up in unison, before spinning with as much force as a power-drill! I shielded my eyes from the excess gravel, and could hear, with proper satisfaction, as the Pokemon soon hit concrete, easily smashing it apart in a powerful flurry of motion. The movement ceased, replaced by the surge of artificial light pouting into the tunnel! I reached towards the new exit, returning my Pokemon with a swift strike of my Poke ball, and lifted myself out of the escape route!

Perfect!

I was _exactly _where I wanted to be! just outside my office, and, knowing Giovanni's pride, I would assume he would have taken residence here. I threw a Poke ball towards the floor, satisfied as the Pokemon within assimilated before me. It _was _a Porygon-2...once. Now, it's form was randomly re-assembled, and it's eyes were now formed with 'Z's inside it's pupils. It had been overburdened with viruses, but I didn't care.  
'Porygon-Z.' I stated, knowing it understood what I wanted it to do.  
The Pokemon floated towards the nearest electrical device that it could find, the Password terminal that prevented me from opening the Steel-reinforced Door, for now. Porygon disappeared in a shimmer of Blue-tinted light! It took an impressively quick time before the numbers needed to gain access flashed inside the electronic screen. It pulsed green, gaining me access.  
'Thank you.' I gestured, knowing the Pokemon could hear.  
I kicked the door open, clutching Poke balls in my hands. Giovanni, as well as two more of his associates, stared directly at me with the shock and fear that I had expected. I shut the door calmly behind me, locking with a satisfying 'Click'.  
'Gentlemen!' I announced, holding my hands into the air. 'Come now, surely you didn't expect a standard cell to hold _me!'  
'_Timothi! What a ..._plesant _surprise.' Giovanni muttered, franticlly pressing the Alarm button directly underneath my desk. It wasn't going to work.  
'I have intercepted _all _electronics within this room, and, of course, the entire network.' I bragged, nodding with satisfaction as my Virus-Pokemon pixalated into view, within the giant screen behind the Italian. I dropped the two Poke balls I was holding, unleashing my Pokemon, Raichu and Gallade. The Electric-Pokemon was buzzing with energy, enough to kill a person with just a single touch. Gallade raised his sharp scythe-arm towards his enemies, providing them with a good look at was to come...if they refused to co-operate.  
'I want you gone, Old man.' I stated, consisely, and without remorse. The two men before me were busy reaching into their pockets, not reaching for Poke balls, but guns!  
'Raichu.'  
The unfortunate Executives were left with no time to react before they were assaulted with 240 volts as my companion released a flurry of lightning! They collapsed on the ground, down for the count! _This, _I could see, startled the Old man, he stood up, fear flashing before his very eyes! He pressed the alarm once more, realising it was futile. I gestured towards my Raichu once more.  
'Do it.'

***Meanwhile***

I couldn't help but notice Dewott paying close attention to the two combatants, thw two Pokemon increasing their level of attacks, like a perfectly-coreographed dance! He sharpened his two shells, sitting in a cross-legged formation. I stared in the direction he was facing, utterly gripped by the Pokemon battle!  
'King! use Megahorn! Cyra exclaimed, pointing towards the Scientist's Magmortor! The Nidorino obeyed, it's poison barb flashing a brilliant white. It charged, impossibly fast for a Pokemon of it's build, targeting it's opponent with millemetric accuracy! The Fire-Pokemon, however, dodged it, leaving it clear to initiate a counter-strike!  
'Flamethrower!' Alan replied! His Pokemon aimed it's collosal cannon straight towards the Poison-type, with nowhere left to run!  
'_Oh _no you don't!' Cyra teased, grinning as wide as she could. 'King! Double Team!  
Her Pokemon _multiplied _into a number of copies, disguising the real Nidorino, _just _as Jason's Seviper had done! Magmortor unleashed a deadly bout of flame, impacting the Nidorino...who vainished into thin air! It was a copy!  
'Oh no...' Alan muttered, realising the momentum had shifted in favour of his opponent.  
'Perfect!' Cyra whispered, witnessing her Pokemon perfom flawlessly! 'Finish this up! Toxic!'  
The Nidorino, as well as it's copies, leapt towards the unfortunate Fire-type, unable to dodge _that _many Pokemon at once, even if most of them _were _copies! I couldn't see _just _where King struck, but Magmortor soon fell to his knees, badly poisoned. The Nidorino, however, appeared just before his Trainer, it's clones disappearing in a flash!  
'Had enough?' she challenged.  
The Scientist took one look at the injured Fire-Pokemon, unable to stand under it's own power, and sighed. 'I'm sorry Cyra, I'm gonna have to forfeit.'  
'Aaaaaand the winner is! Cyra Bitten!' Jason shouted as loud as he could, overjoyed! This must have been _very _exciting for him, an aspiring Pokemon Trainer! Dewott stood up, placing his two shells on wither side of his hips.  
'Dew!' he shouted, pointing _straight _towards the victorious King, who was being rubbed by it's proud Trainer!  
'Wait! You want to _Battle _her?!' I asked, quite amazed at the Pokemon's...bravery! Cyra nodded towards me, still elevated by her Pokemon's performance.  
'I think King could still squeeze one more battle in.' she suggested, sickingly confident. I was aware that _this _is what many of her foes must have seen, _just _before they feel to the Pokemon Queen! 'You up for it, Jake?'  
I barely had time to answer before Dewott launched into tha air, performing a somersault! As it did so, however, it grabbed both of his schalops, landing on his feet with both arms outstreched, blades of pure energy extruding from the weapons! I suddenly felt a surge of...confidence. It would be _interesting, _to say the least, to see how well my new Pokemon could perform in battle! Both Ozwalt, and Chespin, were sitting in the middle of the grass, joined by Jason and Alan.  
'Bring it on!' I accepted!


	21. Dewott vs King

I watched with concern as Dewott made it's way to the make-shift battle ground, his face showing nothing but determination! It's opponent, the Nidorino, had _already _defeated a final-evolution Magmortor, who was _clearly _no sloutch! Although I was unfamiliar with Dewott's fighting style, even I knew that the odds were stacked against the Water-type!  
'Are you sure you want to battle, Jake?' Cyra asked, finished petting her Pokemon, standing tall once again. 'King could battle all day, but we don't know what Dewott can do, I just don't want to hurt it.' I could tell that the Trainer was seriously concerned! While _allowing _her Nidorino to battle, Cyra sounded...worried. I glanced at my new Pokemon, it's shells unsheated, focused on _nothing _but King.  
No amount of words could covince the Pokemon to step down.  
'You know what?' I replied, taking my stand just behind Dewott, 'It'll be good to see just how Dewott can battle, let's try this out!' Dewott turned to face me, grinning. He was glad I _finally _saw his side of things, I guessed.  
'DEW!' The Pokemon challenged, resoundly ready for the ordeal!  
Jason, who until now, payed close attention to our exchange, suddenly rose from his feet, scurried to middle of the flat plain, and raised his arms, excited.  
'Ladies and Gentlemen! We are now ready for the next battle!' He exclaimed, smiling maniclly!  
'In the left-hand corner, we have Dewott, and his Trainer, Jake!'  
'Osha osha oshawott!' Ozwalt chanted, jumping up and down on the sidelines! Chespin, however, was much more quiet, transfixed on the Otter Pokemon before me with wonder in his eyes!  
'And on the right-hand corner!' Jason continued, swinging his arm in Cyra's direction! 'We have the current champion, King, with it's Trainer, Cyra!'  
The Trainer nodded, and faced me once more.  
'Good Luck.' she announced, smiling.  
'You too.' I replied, taking what I assumed was a standard battle-stance, focused entirely on the task at hand!  
'Get ready!' Cyra announced, placing one leg behind her, determined! 'King! Take Down!'  
Her Pokemon charged, throwing plumes of dust from it's hind legs as it accelerated towards Dewott!  
'X-scissor!' I countered, assuming that was a move Dewott had learned, judging from the two shells the Pokemon was holding. Dewott raised his shells in an X-formation, charging towards the Nidorino aggresively, clashing with the moving projectile! The two impacted, the shockwave shaking the ground underneath me! I stumbled, yet held my ground. When the dust settled, the two combatants were interlocked, Dewott holding the Poison-type at bay with it's two weapons, preventing the poison barb from touching him! I sensed an oppertunity!  
'Bubblebeam!' I shouted!  
Dewott gasped for air, and unleashed an onslaught of deadly projectiles, impacting on the Nidorino's head, point-blank!  
'King!' Cyra shouted, concerned, as the Nidorino collapsed to the ground, rising to meet it's opponent once again, sporting a number of bruises.  
'Ni...do...' Her Pokemon stuttered, ready for a second charge.  
'Your Dewott's impressive!' Cyra commended, brushing aside the curls covering her face. 'It's time to take it up a notch! King! Double Team!'  
I gulped, having already witnessed the Nidorino assimulate a number of copies before. The hoarde of Pokemon paced towards my Pokemon, the advantage tipped squarely in my opponent's favour.  
Until Dewott jumped high into the air!  
It's eyes glowed a deep red, pointing one of it's shells towards one of the Nidorinos surrounding it!  
'DEWWWWOTT!' It bellowed, and dashed towards the Pokemon it had decided to target. In the side-lines, Alan had risen from his resting place, a look of awe evident across his face.  
'Dewott just used Lock-On!' He explained.  
I smiled, if that was true, then my Pokemon was able to by-pass the number of clones distracting him, able to attack the _real _opponent!  
But Cyra was one step ahead!  
'Horn attack!' she ordered, resulting in the Nidorino leaping up into the air to meet it's opponent, closing the gap far too quickly for my Pokemon to avoid! It tackled Dewott square in the chest, disarming the Pokemon, and landed confidently, having performed the move flawlessly! My Dewott, however, experienced a tougher landing, falling on it's back. It didn't look good!  
'Oshawott!' Ozwalt shouted from the sidelines! 'Osha Osha Osha Osha Oshawott!'  
'Dewott...' I pleaded, about to make my way towards my fallen Pokemon...but stopped.  
The Water-type rose, albeit with effort, paused to look around, searching for it's shells. They were too far away, however, each weapon roughly twenty feet from their owner. The Nidorino would _easily _launch a successful attack before he attempted to retrieve one!  
So I tried the only option left to me.  
'Hydro-Pump!' I commanded, praying that the Dewott knew the powerful move!  
My Pokemon once again rocketed into the air, elaborately moving it's arms in a complicated fashion. A glowing orb of water forming near his chest!  
'Oh no...' Cyra whispered, stepping back!  
Dewott unloaded the body of water with a powerful surge of motion, _straight _towards the defenseless Nidorino! Even if it side-stepped the main attack, it was _still _powerless to avoid the main body of water striking him! As it turned out, that's exactly what happened! King was hit , square in the head, as the ferocious body of water swept the Poison-type away, slamming it against a nearby tree!  
'King!' Cyra yelled, dashing towards where her Pokemon now layed, unconscious. Dewott's feet touched the ground, exactly where one of it's schaltop's had landed. He picked it up, inspecting it, before placing it on his right hip, grinning.  
'Dewott!' He declared, satisfied with his victory.  
'Wow!' Jason exclaimed, before clearing his throat. 'And the winner, Dewott!'  
You were great, King.' Cyra assured her Pokemon, who struggled to return to it's feet, injured. The Trainer retreived her Poke ball, returning her fallen comrade to it's capsule. She stood up, and walked towards the victorious Pokemon, offering a hand-shake. 'That was an impressive show of abilities, Dewott, Congradulations.' she conceded. My Pokemon immediately extended his own arm, clutching it's shell. Cyra held on to it, shaking the Pokemon's hand amicablly. I walked briskly towards the Trainer, apolegetic.  
'I'm really sorry about King.' I whispered. 'I hope I didn't hurt it!'  
'No sweat.' Cyra replied, rubbing my hair in the same fashion she usually reserved for Jason! 'Dewott is incredibly strong! and you seem to be getting the knack of being a Trainer, I'm impressed!' I blushed, quite chuffed to hear that compliment.  
'Thanks...thank you very much!' I replied, rubbing my Dewott's head. 'And _you _were incredible out there!' I continued, hugging my new Pokemon tightly!  
'Dew!' the Water-type answered cheerfully!

***Timothi***

I left My office, instructing my Porygon to lock the door...and to _keep _it locked.  
The Pokemon performed the nessecery calculations, forming into life before me, no longer hacked into the digital network.  
' ?+)+' it sluttered, the virus infecting it stiffling it's speech. I returned my Pokemon within it's Poke ball, making my way towards the main Hall. I was _far _from finished from exacting my revenge! the Pokemon Giovanni had ordered his men to retrieve from me was safely nestled within my palm, just _itching _for a battle! Luckily, That was _exactly _what it was going to get!  
I strode confidently towards the double-doors, and swung them forward, in view to almost _every _Team Rocket Official in the Intelligence room! They stared at me in disbelief, all of them clutching for Poke Balls!  
'Rhyperior.' I stated, smirking. I dropped my Poke Ball, allowing the beast to break from it's prison, towering over everyone in the room, anger flickering across it's face!  
'Thrash!' I shouted, feeling the blood rush to my face in pure unadulterated rage!  
My Pokemon charged, swiping the nearest Computer, easily smashing it apart as if it was Butter! The Men and Women against me ducked, attempting to dodge the Pokemon's anger!  
I wasn't going to let them go _that _easily, however!  
'Raichu! Gallade!' I continued, throwing the respective capsules into the frenzy, releasing my two Pokemon from within. Raichu proceeded to shock a number of cadets nearest to it, The Fighting Pokemon, meanwhile, tackled a number of officials, sending them sprawling towards the ground! Rhyperior opened it's arms, unloading a barrage of large boulders, decimating the main- computer mainframe in seconds! I stood near the door, satisfied at the level of destruction. Screams echoed a number of times throught the enormous room, used as the main vantage point to launch co-ordinated Hacking attacks, until now.  
Minutes passed, and my anger had cooled resolutely. I breathed in the heavily-smoky air, contaminated by fumes released by the Electronics, bellowing in miniature flames. Everyone from within the office was forced on their knees. My Pokemon stripping them of their Poke balls, attacking the men and women who refused, serving as an example to the others.  
'Let this be a lesson to you!' I proclaimed, witnessing the _fear _in each and every person's eyes as I shouted.  
'_This _is what happens to _all _who defy me!'  
I released my Porygon once again, floating towards the broken pieces of electronics, fixing it. I turned towards the bulk of the freightened executives, face's red with shame...and anger.  
'Now, Here's what we're going to do.' I began...

***Meanwhile***

'So where did you get that Nidorino, Cy?' Jason asked, barely able to keep up with the altlehic Trainer's stride. We had finished packing up our accomadation, fitting suprisingly snuggly within the Scientist's compact backpack, and were now making our way towards Rustburo city, apprantly a 3-hour hike from here. My legs were about to give in, not at _all _recovered from the previous hike's ordeal!  
'King was the first Pokemon I captured!' Cyra boasted proudly, cupping the Poke ball containing him in both hands. 'I was in Kanto for a family trip, My Papa and Dad loved taking me there, to see the sights, we were on our way to the sea-side, in fact, just outside Fuchsia City, when I found him.' Anubis, striding alongside her trainer, grinned, recalling the memory.  
'It was just a Nidoran then,' Cyra continued, pausing to glance at her Lucario, 'And Anubis here was just a little Riolu, but we managed to capture King before he could escape!'  
'Wow!' Jason replyed, starry-eyed. I remembered that the kid had expressed a liking towards Poison-type Pokemon! The Nidorino, then, must have been a glowing example as to what Jason wanted in his Pokemon! 'I wished _I _had a Pokemon as strong as yours!'  
'Your Seviper and Scyther are nothing to underestimate, you know!' The Trainer replyed, struggling to keep her curls from covering her eye. 'Both Pokemon, when properly trained, will feature higher-than-average statistics, particularly in their attack and special attack bases, what you need is a proper training regime!'  
'Training...Regime?' I asked, butting in.  
'Of course!' Alan answered, struggling to catch up to me. 'To allow your Pokemon to properly grow, it's important to give your Pokemon consistent training exercises to build up each of their core stats.' I paused to look down at my Ozwalt, kicking his legs happily in my arms, in my backpack, Chespin was scurrying inside, looking at the Pokemon pictures within my college textbooks.  
'I see...' I muttered, distracted. I reached for the side-pocket of my bag, giving my Oshawott a large bottle of cool, clean water. The Pokemon drained it's contents quickly, releasing a satisfying 'Oshaaaaaaaa' when it's thirst was quenched.  
'We're going to need to invest in more water at the rate _your _drinking, little guy!' I laughed, rubbing my Pokemon's head. I noticed Dewott striding towards me, looking at one of it's shells as it paced alongside with us. I moved towards him, hoping to learn more about him.  
'So how are you doing, Dew?' I asked. 'Great battle back there! I'm so proud of you!  
Dewott smiled, rubbing it's shell tenderly.  
'Dew...wott.' he replied, sighing. I understood how he felt.  
'You miss your Trainer, don't you?' I asked, my heart sinking. Ozwalt wiggled in my arms, just as Chespin's head peeped out of my bag, _sans _hat! They both smiled towards the evolved Water-type, attempting to make him feel better.  
'Don't worry, We'll find them, if it's the last thing I will do.' I promised!  
Dewott looked down towards the ground, hiding it's reaction to what I said.  
'Dew...'  
I understood _that _emotion too, Dewott was _angry, _it's Trainer had _left _him! I felt a pang of regret, placing my free arm on his shoulder.  
'I know how you feel.' I attempted to assure him, I understood how that felt...for someone to leave...to never return.  
'But until you and I find your Trainer, and force them to apoligise, I'll stick with you, 100%, I promise!  
Dewott looked up towards me, it's agitation evaporated. He smiled, placing his head on my shoulder.  
'Wott, Dewott!' he whispered.  
We could see the tip of the skyscrapers dotted from the edge of the hill, and we raced to appreciate the view! Rustburo city was within reach! and we _all _hoped to have reached it's gates before Dusk!


	22. Ultimatum - And an Unwelcome Visitor

Rustboro City was _huge!_

The skyscrapers dominated the view, almost completely blocking the many types of evergreen growing just outside the city parameter! Most of the buildings were finished in stone, giving the city an old-town feel. I entered through the gates, the rest of our group followed close behind. We were exhausted, the punishing hike inflicting multiple blisters on my feet! I was tempted to discard the useless scandels I was wearing, nowhere _near _suitable to cope with the journey!  
'Chess!' My Chespin shouted happily, taking in the sights and sounds of the active city, and I couldn't blame him! There, just at the end of the street, layed food stalls! Many people had converged there. We must have caught the beginning of a food festival! My stomach grumbled loudly, teased by the possibility of food!  
'You hungry guys?' I asked, resulting in my three Pokemon, Chess, Ozwalt, and Dew, to cry out in unison, inexplicably pointing towards the famous Rustboro cuisine!  
'Hold it!' Alan shouted, dashing our hopes. 'Wouldn't it be simpler if we checked into a motel, and _then _think about getting food?'  
'But it's nearly dark!' I whined, my argument helped by the grinding action my belly had now insisted in partaking! 'The Motel's still going to be here when we're done! Can we just get a _little _bite?'  
The Scientist responded by gazing at his Phone, perhaps searching for information, I walked unwillingly towards him, my Pokemon followed suit, yet never took their gaze away from the oasis of food behind them.  
'According to this,' Alan continued, I could _sense _the disappointment about to strike, 'The only Motel _in _this place, Rustboro Park Motel, is closed in about...ten miniutes.' I frowned, of _course _I had to choose between food or a bed! There really wasn't much choice in the matter.  
'If it makes you feel any better,' the Aide gestured, placing a hand on my shoulder, 'The Food Festival will continue for the next two days, _That _counts for something, right?'  
'I guess it does.' I sighed, turning towards our accomodation, on the _opposite _end of the city. 'Just don't talk to me about food for the rest of the night.' I could now see the locals dispersing from the stalls, while the owners were now busy dismantling the structures, conceling delicious curries, meats, and sauces.  
'Osha...osha osha oshawott.' My Ozwalt sighed, removing his shell from his belly, allowing it to grumble in protest. I picked the little guy up, and hugged him tightly.  
'It's ok, we'll buy some fish at the Store.' I promised, tickling his tummy. At this point, Cyra and Jason had caught up to us, witnessed the stalls that we were tempted by, and sighed in disappointment as they, too, had to watch the very thing they _wanted _taken away from them.  
'There _better _be food at the motel!' Cyra muttered, almost as much of a threat as it was a plea. 'A Girl can't spend this much time without something to fill her up.'  
'I think that applies to boys too! Jason interrupted, his eyes bloodshot. The journey must have taken more out of him than it had the rest of us! 'Have we found a place to stay? I could stay in a tent again, if we didn't.'  
'We better hurry.' Alan warned, moving and talking at the same time. ' You might be able to sleep in a tent, Jason, but I'd prefer the comfort of a warm bed anytime!'  
'Touche!' the kid replied, grinning and struggling to keep pace with the Pokemon Scientist. I was just about to join them, when I spotted Cyra, her muscles tensed, her expression blank.  
'Are you ok?' I asked, moving towards her. This reminded me of the other night, when she suddenly stopped making sense, could this be related to-  
'Oh!'  
I guessed Mewtwo might be talking to her, as we speak, maybe _that's _why the Trainer acted like this sometimes, she was simply distracted! As I thought about this, however, Cyra suddenly snapped to, exhausted. She noticed me, and sighed.  
'Was it obvious?' she asked.  
'Kinda.' I replied, shuffling my feet, trying not to hurt her feelings.  
'It's ok.' she replied, smiling. 'Mewtwo was simply discussing something with me, but when he talks, My body freezes, it takes a _lot _of energy to communicate with a psychic Pokemon!'  
'Is he ok?' I asked, beginning to worry. Was there something that the Pokemon simply _couldn't _wait until the morning to discuss with his Trainer? Cyra looked down towards the ground, staring at nothing in particular.  
'No, he isn't.' she whispered, before shaking her head, distracted. She returned her gaze towards me once more.  
'Follow me, there's something we have to do!'

***Timothi***

Porygon-Z had done well.  
Despite the momentary glitches it sported, the Pokemon was rather _excellent _in repairing several hundred-thousand dollors worth of machinary within a comparitively short space of time! I would have to threat him with an anti-virus program to reward it for it's efforts.  
Not that it had a _choice, _of course!  
I surveyed the men and women before me, acting efficently, retreiving pieces of machinery and generally slaving to return the destruction, _my _destruction, back into it's original state. Fear was an excellent motivator, I found.  
'Sir!'  
I turned, rewarded by the sight of two cadets, holding Giovanni on each shoulder.  
'He's pulse is strong, he's still alive, but he requires his breathing apperatus, what is it you want us to do?' one of the grunts asked, obviously afraid.  
'Allow him his valuables.' I commanded, feeling especially generous today! 'But retreive his Pokemon, _especially _his Persian! I will _not _make the same mistake he had inflicted on himself!'  
'Sir!' the two cadets shouted in unison, and proceded to strip him of his Poke-balls. Seconds later, six of the capsules had been retrieved, nestled safely inside my bag. With that, the two dragged the fallen comrade towards his newly-appointed cell. The nuisance removed from my mind, I faced the one giant screen left working, deliberately spared by my hands.  
'Patch me through to Johto's council.' I ordered to no one in particular, waiting for one of my prisoners to obey my words. From the hoard, a lone cadet, the woman who sported the animalistic hair-cut, proceded to type a series of challenging codes and fail-safes, temporarily eliminating the present firewall preventing the region's population from communicating with each other. After a number of seconds, static filled the screen, before being replaced with a real-time feed, connected directly through to the regional goverment.

I made a quick mental note to allow the woman to live, her usefulness would be of great benifit to me.

'Hello.' I announced, radiating joy as the men and women on the other end of the line stared directly into my eyes with scorn and hatred! It felt good to connect directly to my loyal fans!  
'I am Timothi!' I continued, 'Head of the criminal orginisation collectively known as Team Rocket, and I am here to discuss with you, an ultimatum!'  
The officals gestured towards each other, expressions varying from fear to outright rage flashing across each individual face. One of the men cleared his throat, however, and began to answer my introductary speech.  
'We had communicated briefly with another man, who also stated that he was head of the orginisation.' he responded, slightly confused.  
I cursed to myself. Damn Giovanni!  
'That man,' I continued, attempting to exude my earlier sense of confidence, 'has died, I have succeded him as head of this faction, and you can _forget _anything the old man has spoken, for it is _me _that you will be answering to now!'  
'You've _desercrated _our telecommunications!' An old woman shouted, eager to expend her emotions! 'You've _stolen _over a hundred Pokemon, and _here_ you are, attempting to 'discuss' matters with us? How _dare _you!'  
I laughed, making sure the fiery woman could hear every single octave.  
'Foolish, _very _foolish.' I threatened, pacing to and from my command office. 'You would be wise not to use such brash words, madam, for it could make me _very _angry.'  
'What _is _it, that you mean to discuss with us, this 'Ultimatum'?' the earlier man asked, attempting to appease everyone in this situation. Good! A man of _fear! _I could use him!  
'It's very simple.' I explained, clutching the steel railing just before me, staring into that man's eyes, and that man's eyes alone. 'We will allow the telecommunications to resume, as if we had _never _touched it, and will promise never to do so again!'  
'In exchange for?' another man had asked, lines creasing his forehead, sweat visible even from here! Pathetic!  
'Allow us to become the _new _goverment, where what we say will become law!' I concluded, smiling darkly, nodding towards the cadet, who killed communications. There was no need to hear of their protests _now, _they would eventually realise they have little alternative, and succumb to my demands.  
If they didn't, Rhyperior would serve to crush the building that they would cower in into rubble!

***...***

'Where are we going?' I asked, struggling to match the blistering pace Cyra had set, dashing through the city as the sun began to fade from view, the sky now turning royal-blue!  
'Just around the corner!' she replied, sprinting towards the City Centre, disappearing from view as I followed, almost _missing _the fact that she had stopped! I raced past her, before recollecting myself, and jogged to where she stood, expressionless.  
'What's going on Cy?' I asked, becoming impatient! 'Tell me what we're _doing _here!'  
'_She _is the reason we are here!' the Trainer exclaimed quietly, pointing towards a group of people, busy making their way to their homes, perhaps. _One _shileoutte, however, painfully stood out from the others!  
'Angelina.' I muttered in disbelief!  
'What?' Cyra asked, confused. There was no time, however, I rushed towards my ex, beginning to feel bouts of anger, leaving the confused Trainer behind! I was just about to confront her, to tell her how much I _hated _her for what she did, when I stopped in my tracks.  
Angelina was wearing white, a full-blown wedding dress! Her Husband, taller than her by a full head, had interlocked his massive arm around hers. They looked...overjoyed!  
So _this _is where they had their wedding! Right _here! just _when I was around! It didn't make sense! I looked away, praying that the monster didn't recognise me, and moved back towards Cyra, who was still concerned, but nodded her hand in understanding.  
'It sucks.' she whispered, staring towards the trees just outside the city fence. 'That kind of love happened to me, too, but it can't be helped, you've got to let her go, Jake.'  
'Wait!' I replied, confused, 'If Angelina wasn't the person you were talking about, then just _who _was?'  
Cyra moved me so I was now facing a random intersection of evergreen trees. I was about to give up, to ask _just _what was it I was suppoused to se, when I spotted a woman, perhaps in her twenties, emerging from the area. She had caramel-coloured skin, almost exactly the same shade as Cyra's, and, on closer inspection, the similarities didn't end there! This woman had the same facial features as the Trainer. Same Jaw-line, same type of nose, same eyes! Her hair, however, was dramaticlly different! It flowed right down to her legs, bushy and overgrown, accompanied with two bulbs of hair sprouting from either side of the top of her head. Her soft pink dress was visible, even in the dimishing daylight, unsuitable for the forest's jagged branches and uneven terrain. I was just about to ask if Cyra knew this woman, when the Trainer growled, retreiving a Poke ball from her Pocket, making her way towards her.  
'Iris.' she whispered


	23. Chapter 23 - Cyra vs Iris

I stood in the middle of the pavement in disbelief!  
Cyra was storming towards a woman I had _never _seen before, yet even _I_ could tell that my friend had a score to settle with her! She was hiding something, _that _much was for sure, and I wasn't exactly comfortable with picking sides in a conflict I knew absolutely nothing about!  
'Wait!' I shouted. A futile gesture! Cyra had already scaled the wooden fence serving as the city parameter, ignoring me. She landed, and dashed towards the forest outline, fading from view.  
'Hang _on!' _I continued, following her! I wasn't a fan of getting lost in forests, but I needed to talk Cy out of this! We needed to get back to the Motel, it was getting far too dark for my liking.  
As I gave chase, I spotted a number of Noctowl's gazing straight towards me, expressionless. Further in the forest's domain, I could _just _make out a variety of Bug-Pokemon, Spinarak's perched on their webs, Metapods lying motionless, serving to protect the Butterfree within, as well as Weedles, wiggling their way towards me, their barb's _particularly _deadly at this time of night, where vision was slightly compromised! I sprinted a _little _quicker, not in the mood for a trip to the hospital right now! The forest's density vanished in the blink of an eye! One second, I was brushing past branches, taking great care not to trip on any uprooted branches, the next, I was facing a large plain, comepletely unnatural in the wake of the surrounding trees! The moon was now coming into play, slowly rising above the branches' reach! I checked my phone, hoping to dial Alan's number and tell them where we are! The screen displayed the fact that right now, I had no service, meaning receiving or attempting calls was futile! I sighed, cursing beneath my breath, and found Cyra, standing defensively, as she stared towards her nemesis, hidden in shadows.  
'Iris.' the Trainer growled, not even attempting a shread of civility in her voice.  
The woman moved closer, revealing herself.  
Yes, there was _definate _similarities between the two! Both had the same eyes, the same face! Anyone could have deduced by now that the two were related.  
But if that's the case, Why the agitation on Cyra's part?  
'How did you find me?' Iris responded blankly, revealing _just _as much distaste as her opponent.  
'By chance.' Cyra replied. Suddenly, from behind, Mewtwo levitated towards her trainer's side, placing his feet squarely on the ground beside her.  
'Chance...' Iris replied, looking towards the rapidly-rising Moon. 'And I suppouse your waiting for me to tell you where Ash Ketchum resides, Hmm?'  
I froze.  
Seconds effortlessly passed by, a cold-wind was threatening to erupt, the branches surrounding us swaying uncomfortably.  
'_The...Ash...Ketchum...?'  
_'We need his help.' Cyra continued, crossing her arms, through with games. 'Team Rocket are planning something, sister, I can _feel _it. You've seen the headlines, Johto was only the beginning! They're going to spread through _every _region! They're going to take away Pokemon for their own self-gain! So I'm giving you _one _last chance, Tell us where Ash is, _now!'_

So _That's _why Cyra travelled with us! travelled _here!_

Iris closed her eyes,deliberating.  
'Tell you what,' she bargained, looking into Cyra's eyes with an ever-growing intensity. 'We have ourselves a battle. You win, I tell you everything you need to know about Ash Ketchum.'  
'Deal!' Cyra quickly replied, Mewtwo forming an attack stance, preparing.  
'I wasn't finished.' Iris interrupted, frowning. 'If _I _win, then you apoligise. For everthing you said about me, for everything you said about _our _mother, you got that?'  
I quickly turned towards Cyra, finding this particular stipulation more difficult to process.  
'My Mother left me...' the Trainer replied, verging on the edge of tears. 'But if that's what needed to be done, then fine. I accept your challenge!'  
The wind suddenly picked up pace, attacking my hair, Blond strands getting into my eyes, affecting my vision! I moved to the relative protection of a nearby tree. The hostility was picking up, shrouding the otherwise peaceful plain! Iris withdrew a Poke ball, throwing it into the air, without a word. The capsule opened, unleashing a _giant _Pokemon from inside! I stared in awe as the light surrounding it faded.

It was a Hydreigon!

Cyra took a step back, startled. Mewtwo levitated upwards, shooting into the air, meeting it's opponent head on! The three heads the Dragon-Pokemon possessed gazed at the Phychic-type, viewing it _only _as prey.  
'Ancientpower!' Cyra yelled, pointing straight towards Iris's Pokemon! Mewtwo summoned an immense number of phantom boulders, each imbued with the purple-glow normally associated with phychic-types moves. The Pokemon aimed it squarely at Hydreigon's middle head, and thrust it in it's direction. It impacted, the resulting sound crackling like thunder as the Dragon-type tumbled backwards through the air...yet recovered it's position, flying straight towards the attack's creator.  
'Tri-attack!' Iris retaliated.  
Almost immediately, Hydreigon unleashed a trio of deadly beams towards Mewtwo, consisting of Fire, Ice, and Thunder!  
'You know what to do.' Cyra encouraged, sweat beading down her cheek.  
The attack stopped. dead in the air! I glanced towards Mewtwo. It's eyes were glowing dark-purple, his entire _body _surrounded by a cloud of phychic energy. The beams arched, sailed through the air, and made its way towards the Pokemon that released it!  
'Yes!' I shouted, raising my fist into the air.  
Hydreigon shot into the air, missing the beams by _centimetres. _The Tri-Attack, however, continued it's way towards the Dragon-type, Mewtwo orchestrating it's movements. All I could do was watch, unable to sum up into words just how powerful Mewtwo looked. The Pokemon was relaxed, not even breaking a sweat, using Hydreigon's own attack against it! The Tri-Attack, however, failed to find purchase on it's target, and the beams of energy faded away. For all his power, not even Mewtwo could keep Photons from expending their energy!  
'Crunch!' Iris commanded.  
Hydregion swooped towards the Phychic Pokemon, _much _quicker than I could have anticipated! Mewtwo side-swipped, however, dodging the Pokemon's sharp teeth, the Dragon-type inches away from the ground by the time it was able to accelerate into the air! I fell off my feet, landing squarely on my back! The Pokemon's turbulence was _powerful!  
_'Tri-Attack again!' Iris repeated, agitation beginning to creep into her voice. Her Pokemon, once again, opened it's collective mouths, about to release yet more of the dangerous energy!  
'Shadow Ball!' Cyra countered, spotting an opportunity!  
Mewtwo formed a collective orb of pure anti-matter, hurling it towards it's adversary! Hydreigon attempted to dodge it, but was too late - It was too busy building up it's attack's charge! The dark orb missed it's intended target, Hydreigon's middle head. It _did, _however, strike the one on the right hand side! The shockwave of the combined power of the Shadow Ball and the failed Tri-attack resulted in a large explosion, covering the two competing Pokemon in it's wake! I was forced to cover my eyes, unable to see anything! Pieces of branches struck me in the stomach, however, and I fell to my knees, the wind knocked out of me.  
When the light faded, I stood up, sporting a newly-formed bruise where the branch struck me, and glanced at the two Pokemon in battle. _B__oth _were caught in the hybrid-attack's radius, sending them spiralling to the ground! Mewtwo, however, rose from his knees, multiple cuts and bruises scattered throughout it's body.  
'Recover.' Cyra announced, walking towards her Pokemon.  
Mewtwo was immediately bathed in a warm-Purple glow, recovering from the bout's ordeals. The bruises and injuries had disappeared. The Pokemon now appeared as fresh as it had been at the start of the contest! Hydreigon, however, couldn't match Mewtwo's regenerative move. The Pokemon bagan to fly into the night sky, yet found even _this _simple task difficult, it's injuries glaringly obvious, one of it's head's slumped towards it's body, unconscious.  
'So _here's _how it's going to work.' Cyra stated, moving towards her sister. 'Mewtwo will battle your Hydreigon for as long as he pleases, He will use recover, and her will win the fight, no matter _how _valiant your Pokemon battles, so I'm offering a stalemate, _if _you tell us where Ash is!'  
I ran towards the Trainer's side, grimancing as I did so, that branch must have hit me a _lot _harder than I thought!  
The Sister bowed her head in defeat, ashamed.  
'You win.' she stated flatly. 'Ash is near Mt Silver, the last time I heard from him, he was just about to scale the mountains, but that was six months ago, and I haven't heard from him since.'  
I took in the information with shock! Mt Silver, _just _where my brother had ventured, only to never return!  
'We have to go!' I cried, pulling at Cyra's sleeves, trying to drag her away!  
'I will never forgive my mother for what she did to my father, and to _me!' _she continued, holding nothing back! Iris simply stared at her sister, returning her Hydreigon to it's Poke ball, not tearing her gaze from her sister.  
'Be careful.' she replied, as Cyra and I turned to leave the dark plain. 'Mt Silver is off-limits for a reason.'

*...*

'You mind telling me _what _just happened back there?' I asked, trying, unsuccessfully, to get through to my partner, who maintained a healthy stride towards the Motel. 'The least you could do is _tell _me why your _really _travelling with us!'  
This worked! Cyra stopped, dead in her tracks, and turned to face me.  
'What's _that _suppoused to mean?' she asked, the darkness blending with her hair, allowing the one side of her face not covered by it to resemble a half moon.  
A very _dangerous _half moon!  
'You've had an agenda all along.' I claimed, 'You were travelling with us to get to your sister, is THAT why you were talking to Mewtwo? To figure out where Iris was? And to pay a little visit to _Ash Ketchum?! _How do you know your sister was telling the truth?'  
Cyra looked away, towards the moon, now almost shining _directly above us.  
'_You have to understand,' she replied, refusing to make eyes contact. 'Many years ago, my parents divorced. It couldn't be helped, my Mom met someone else, they had an affair. Iris was the result of that. Imagine someone you loved _dearly _leave you like that, never to return, to be able to remove _all _the memories you two made together, to _forget _all that, and to move on, to find someone new...to _forget _you.'  
_That _struck a chord!  
I resigned, defeated.  
'Fine, We know where Ash is, are you going alone?' I asked, trying my hardest to raise my head. The Trainer smiled, and hugged me! It felt...nice. The moon cast unique shadows around us, the stars twinkling along with it.  
'Of course not.' she replied, brushing aside her hair, ' You guys are all I have here, if you don't mind, I'd like to travel with you for a little bit longer.'  
I laughed, hugging her back, my earlier sense of anger disappearing.  
'Your the motivator in the group, but how do you purpouse we travel to ? It's near Viridian, in Kanto!'  
All Cyra had to do was gesture towards the now-closed Train station, situated at the other end of the street. she grinned.  
'Why, First Class of course!'


	24. Chapter 24 - Meanwhile

Officer Jenny viewed the pieces of evidence with stern eyes. Her cup, it's contents depleted, hanged perilously close to the table's edge. The Policewoman payed no attention to this, however, instead searching for anything _reminiscent _of a clue as to where Team Rocket could be situated. There were three arrests in connection to the Day Care robbery, almost a month past since the event occured, and yet none of them have let anything slip! The Police Department were free to detain people suspect of criminal acts as long as they pleased, yet those thugs reserved the right to remain silent! This was going to be a drawn-out stalemate, of _that, _Jenny was certain.

So she decided to follow _other _potential leads.

The pictures laying before her consisted of three exterior views of the Day Care Centers situated across three regions, one in Hoenn, one near Curelean City, Kanto, and here. _What _was connecting them all? The Officer observed each picture carefully, rubbing her eyes to remove the sleep that accumilated there. It was 3am, and the Officer was one of the remaining few within the office. It had been a long week, one of many, and with Team Rocket refusing to relinquish it's control over communication signals, No one was able to E-mail, to talk over a phone, it had _all _been removed! Goldenrod, and Johto as a whole, had been pushed back into the 20th Century, relying on written letters, unable to gather information from other regions, relying instead on circling rumours, it was an _outrage!  
_The Policewoman's fists slammed the wooden-furnished table, grazing them.  
Jenny caught herself, ashamed by her action.  
She was one step behind, and the Officer knew it.  
The Policewoman again returned her attention to the pictures she was studying, trying to formulate the scenarios, attempting to spot the similarities. As was established, three regions were affected, Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn. in each scenario, there were reports of vechiles, ranging from four-door saloons to SUV's, all painted black, fleeing the scenes. Jenny had a theory, albeit an insignificant one, focusing on the fact that for the vechiles to complete their journey, they would have to have been relatively near each of the three robberies, to prevent requiring fuel-stops, and getting their illegal numberplates spotted. In her opinion, that would mean that the criminal orginisation would have to be situated within Kanto, the region directly in the middle of each of the three cases. Also, major cities could be eliminated, as the local communities would spot an anomaly such as the criminal faction operating within their city. They had attempted to do so before, within Moghogany Town, forcing local Magikarp to evolve, but that was nowhere _near _the reserve of Grunts the orginisation now boasted! Detectives were able to extract _one _piece of information from their captives, claiming that 'Rocket could easily have acquired a thousand members!  
Jenny found herself distracted, forcing herself to focus on one detail at a time.  
So, if her hunch was correct, as _well _as removing most of the larger towns and cities within the region, that left surprisingly few areas that could accomodate the gang. One likely area the faction could reside in would be the many caves littering the region, providing the space as well as the secrecy needed to prevent them from being spotted. The Officer had to admit, it _was _a clever ruse. Another key area was that of Cinnibar Island. The town had been destroyed by it's active volcano more than ten years ago, and could house 'Rocket, virtually garaunteed not to be spotted by civilian and Police alike. But _both _possibilities posed flaws, ones that seriously undermined their effectiveness as potential bases. To start, most caves, Mt. Moon, Victory Tunnel, etc, were travelled on by both people and the more discerning Hikers, the areas would be semi-private, at best, and unless they were sealed off, reports of which Officer Jenny was not aware of, they would have to deal with consistent public distraction. The _second _flaw concerned Cinnibar Island. Chiefly, the fact that is was a major tourist destination, pulling in in excess of 10,000 people this year alone! It was _impossible _for Team Rocket to have set up camp there, under everybody's noses!  
Officer Jenny was soon hit with _another _possibility, one that appeared more...realistic, than the previous two!  
'Seafoam Islands!'  
The Caves were easily out of reach from the general public, they were virtually uninhabited, with _plenty _of room to manouver and, perhaps, install equipment, without any Police detection, provided they were smart with supplies and getting them there. The Officer suspected they were, considering the vast and complicated virtual firewall infuriatingly blocking most of the Force's contact. This presented a problem, however. To be able to cross the minor channel, they would need to possess a sizeable number of boats and other craft, to accomadate the vechiles. This would spell _big _trouble for anyone willing to enter the islands, as they would most certainly be heavily guarded by sea patrols! The assumption was very large, and of _course _there were problems with it's location, but Officer Jenny was _sure _that Seafoam Islands were the most likely spot in which to house Team Rocket!

The only problem now was _announcing _her hunch to Kanto's Police Force.

Letter would travel very slowly, arriving in Kanto within three days. Team Rocket could have launched _multiple _attacks on the regions by then!

The door suddenly opened, revealing a junior Officer standing nervously aside. Officer Jenny pinched the bridge of her nose, not in the mood for _anything _that distracted her from her dilema.  
'Not now, Johnson!' she snapped, moving her empty mug to within the middle of her desk.  
'Jenny, Elm's outside, _Professor _Elm! He wants to talk to you, _personally!' _Johnson continued, in awe of the Chief Scientist's very _presence! _It was...unnerving, at the best of times.  
'Send him in.' Jenny responded abruptly, clearing her files from her table, placing them within a drawer closeby. In a matter of seconds, Henry Elm walked briskly inside her office. Holding a Poke-ball in one hand, a hand-held device in another.  
'It's a plesure to meet you!' Jenny began, shaking Elm's hand. 'And I apoligise for the state of my office, We haven't got the morale nor the time to do some spring cleaning around here!'  
The Scientist laughed, having placed both his items on a cabinet so he could perform the handshake.  
'The pleasure's mine, Officer.' he replied, 'And don't worry, I'm not here to inspect your domain, I'm here because of _this!'  
_The Scientist retreived his Poke-ball, and opened it manually, pushing inside the capsule's center button. The Pokemon within was released, and the Policewoman was shocked to see the wedgey shape of Elm's companion. The Porygon floated towards her, bumbing into her shin.  
'I thought these were extinct!' Jenny commented, breathless. She stroked the virtual Pokemon's head, noting in suprise that it's pixelated eyes instantly shifted from open to closed, indicating that it was 'Happy.'  
'Well, apparantly not!' The Scientist replied, retreiving the second item from where it was perched. He held it out towards Porygon, and Officer Jenny was shocked to see the Pokemon dissolve into figments of bright-blue light. The Device's screen suddenly flickered into life, and even though Jenny _knew _what had occured, she couldn't _believe _what she had just seen!  
'Porygon...is inside that?' she asked, stunned. Porygons were incredibly rare, even in it's improved evolution, Porygon-2, yet she heard the rumours, that they could hack into various pieces of electronics, by-passing protocols and fire-walls. The Officer's eyes suddenly widened. She understood what was happening!  
'We can communicate with other regions if Porygon is able to bypass Team Rocket's counter-signal, right?' she asked, the last remaining ebbs of adrenline flowing through her vains.  
'In short, yes.' Elm replied, hastedly typing with the hand-held device's abnormally small key-pad. 'Yet in pratice, it's not perfect. I previously attempted to send an E-mail with a Porygon-2, yet it had been hit with a vast array of viruses.' A polyphonic sound announced that the Scientist had successfully hacked Team Rocket's signal, reversing it's frequency to deliever a message to his son, Alan. 'We had to terminate it, unfortunately. The damage it had sustained posed _far _too great a risk for all of us!'  
'I'm...sorry about that Professor.' Jenny responded, unable to grasp the loss of a Pokemon in general, especially one as close to someone's heart as the Porygon must have been to Henry.  
'It's unfortunate.' he replied, sweat beginning to form on his forehead, 'But nessecery, and Porygon here will have to do, although he's doing a splendid job so far!'  
'Please, make yourself at home!' The Officer gestured, pulling out her office chair. The Scientist obliged, seating himself down, focused on his device with the obsession of a child to a game console. Miniutes passed, before a series of the same '_beep' _indicating that the E-mail was sent.  
'Professor?' Jenny began, seizing what little opportunity she could! 'I require you to send a messege to the Police Department within Fuschia City! I believe I know where Team Rocket may be hiding!'  
The Scientist, understandably, was shocked at this allegation, rising to his feet, the device presented towards me.  
'Why, the very reason I _came _here was to present this to you!' he replied, offering it to me. 'I wanted to help even the odds, even if it's only for a short period of time.'  
I accepted the device graciously, noticing that the key-pad was in the same format as my office computer. Prefect!  
'Thank you.' Jenny replied, furiously typing her carefully-crafted messege with her fingers, her nails cracking against the miniature keys, yet the Officer continued, nonetheless.

'_To: Fuschia Police Department  
From: Officer Jenny, Chief Offficer, Goldenrod Police Department  
Subject: Urgent!_

_There's not much time!_

_Forgive me for sending this messege at such a late hour! I require anyone and everyone within your office to investigate Seafoam Islands **immediately! **I will let you know as to why I believe Team Rocket are situated there soon enough, but for now you must believe me and begin your search without haste! I fear it may mean the difference between the orginisation succeeding, and failing!  
I'm afraid we have limited online capibilities, due to Team Rocket's virtual blackout! You may, however, send a letter with any questions you may have!_

_Regards, and with the utmost urgency,_

_Officer Jenny. '_

Satisfied, the Police officer pressed 'Send', and prayed that her warning to reach someone with open ears!  
Without warning, Johnson barged through the office door, it's frame slamming against the joints it was situated on!

'Jenny! Detective Amber wants to speak with you! She's found a lead regarding the Day Care robbery, as well as Team Rocket!' he urgently explained. Jenny retreived her Police uniform jumper, and slipped into it in record time, pausing to retrieve her Poke-Ball belt, tying it securely around her waist.  
'I want you to come with us, Professor.' she requested calmly, her earlier disposition replaced by rational efficency. Elm reached for the device, pausing to allow the virtual Pokemon to regenerate once again within the real world, before retreiving him inside the Scientist's only capsule.  
'Thank you for the opportunity.' he replied, as the Officer escorted him outside towards the interrogation rooms within the building. 'I've always wanted to be somewhere like this, _purely _for research purpouses, not as a _criminal!' _he joked, attempting to alleviate the tension hanging in the air. He could tell from Jenny's grim desposition that it didn't work. The group made their way through grim corridors, pausing only to allow one of the few remaining Growlithes to slip by, carrying a note in it's mouth. Jenny could tell that they were overworked as of late, streched to the limit, just like the rest of them!  
'Get ready.' Johnson announced, appearing worried. The captive must have gotten agitated. Jenny had seen this before, how a Prisoner's mind can suddenly snap, and rushed in front of the Professor.  
'Better watch yourself, Scientist. It could get rough in here.' she warned, and opened the door...


	25. Chapter 25 - Angelina

The Interrogation room, naturally, was set up in a Spartan fashion, removing any unnessecities, simply ornamantated by a steel table and a pair of seats. A smartly-dressed woman sat on one end, her expression calm and consise, smiling to herself. Who she was questioning, however, was struggling and squirming in her seat, her hand handcuffed to the table. The Detective noticed Officer Jenny, and calmly rose from her seat, shaking the Policewoman's hand.  
'Detective Ambers.' she introduced herself, flashing her badge. She gestured towards the criminal in question.  
'I believe that she has answers as to who is orchastrating this entire charade of power Team Rocket are attempting,' She continued, making her way towards the suspect, gribbing her arm in a lightning-fast motion. A yelp of pain escaped the woman's lips, unable to do anything about it! There, on the criminal's arm, layed the infamous 'R' symbol. Officer Jenny sat down where her Detective alter-ego resided, Both Johnson and Elm made their way into the room, the Scientist distinctly unimpressed with the lack of anything resembling machinary inside. Jenny began to pay close attention to who she was facing. The Woman, _still _thrashing and struggling to free herself of the handcuffs, was in her early - to Mid-Twenties, her blond hair embarrasingly ruffled. It was her _dress, _however, that caught the Officer's eye. It was torn and tattered almost beyond recognition, but after closer examination, it made sense!  
'I take it the wedding didn't go _exactly _to plan?' The Officer asked, getting a feel for the Team Rocket sympatiser's personality.

A thin covering of spit hitting Jenny's face was all the facts she needed. This woman was an animal, nothing more!

Ambers grabbed a thick chunk of the woman's hair, jerking it backwards. Yet more screams came about as a result!  
'Are you...sure that's legal, Detective?' Professor Alm asked shyly, not used to the process that sometimes has to be done within the confines of this room.  
'Perfectly legal, Sir.' Ambers replied, letting go of her victim's hair. The woman turned around, and attempted to repeat what she had done to the Policewoman, but the Detective's cold blue eyes stopped her in her tracks. She once again focused her attention towards the Pokemon Professor.  
'Section 1-B of the Goldenrod Criminal Detainment act states that criminals waive their right to constitutional freedoms if they are engaged or are thought to have engaged in terrosist acts, 'Ambers paused to look at the unfortunate bride, 'Like the fiasco Team Rocket have planned, right Bridezilla?'  
The kicking and screaming pierced through the Officer's brain, shattering her concentration. After a week-long flurry of working nights, this was _not _what she needed!  
'Enough!' Jenny yelled, slamming her hands on the steel table, releasing an enormous '_clang' _sound!  
The woman ceased her animalistic movements, and stared directly into the policewoman's eyes, as if she was...bored?  
'Angelina...Borcyviski.' Jenny read within the Police Department's criminal statement. A mug-shot of the woman, appearing as utterly calm as she was now, was displayed on the top-left hand side of the page, with personal information displayed directly underneath.  
'A clean record, as you will have noticed.' Ambers commented, moving towards the other side of the table, peering into the statement's contents, 'But what is cause for alarm is who she had been engaged, and recently married to.' She then pointed to the name, highlighted in blue.

Marek Borcyviski.

'I'm not aware of this name.' Jenny replied, puzzled. Was she _suppoused _to have remembered the name? The all-night workloads were starting to affect her more than she had previously thought!  
'I'm not suprised.' Ambers replied, once again moving towards Angelina, who still sported the calm demeanour that, even after five-minutes, the Officer knew was an act, simply a mask to hide her _true _intent.  
'Her new husband had been ID'd by several key witnesses within Azelea town, as well as in Curelean City, another area where a Day Care robbery had occured.' The Detective explained, pointing to a number of photos towards the opposing pages. As in Goldenrod, Curelean's daycare had been broken into, the collapsed walls suggesting a Pokemon of _brute _force! To it's right, almost out of shot, a single sedan was fleeing the scene, bellowing fumes. The prisoner smiled, apprantly _proud _of her husband's acheivements! Jenny found this ruse...unsettling. She had to admit, however, that she was reaching the mental limits of her performance. 72 hours of constant work was gnawing at her attention span, as well as her ability to think.  
'Let's cut this short,' Jenny sighed, agitated, brushing aside the statement, 'You have no criminal record, which means that you are a, relatively, moral woman, I can respect that. What I _won't _respect, however, is your_ ignorant_ lack of dignity, while you struggle and scream your way through what _should _have been a simple and honest interview! You _forced _yourself into this position Angelina, and you _will _spend time for associating with a member of Team Rocket, how _much _time, depends on your co-operation with us! And _trust me, _Detective Ambers behind you? She has _full _authority to utilise section 1-B in _any _way she sees fit, so _think _before you act!'  
_This _drove the garvity of the situation home.  
Angelina remained calm, closing her eyes. Right now, the Officer could make out the beautiful bride, who must have been dreaming of her wedding day as a little girl, only to have it ruined. Jenny felt a pang of sympathy...and squelched it. Team Rocket didn't deserve sympathy, not _even _it's indirect members!  
'I will tell you nothing.' the prisoner stated, abandoning the attitude. Instead, she leaned closer, as much as her handcuff's would allow, closing in on the Officer. Ambers was about to pull Angelina's hair once more, until Jenny waved her off.  
'My husband will be highly-ranked within the new World Order,' she continued, stating, rather than glorifying, her version of events to come, 'And vermin like you will be contained, arrested, removed. We will own _all _of the most _powerful _Pokemon, and rule over every region with an iron-'  
That was all she could say before Ambers pulled her back to her chair, having had enough of where the conversation was drawing to. Johnson crouched beside his superior, nervous.  
'Ma'am, feel free to take the rest of the night off,' he recommended, able to see the diminished state the Officer was in, 'You can see that the Detective can take it from here. You should get some rest.'  
Jenny looked up towards the Detective, looking for a verification.  
Ambers nodded, still holding Angelina's hair in her right hand.  
'If it's obvious I'm too exhausted to work, I'll take my leave.' The Policewoman acknowledged, rising to her feet, she stared at Angelina, grimancing in pain, and gestured towards Ambers.  
'While you may out-rank me, Detective, I politely suggest you stop using 1-B as an excuse for what your doing.' Jenny whispered, enough for her Superior to hear. Ambers nodded, loosening her grip on the woman's hair.  
'I'll take your recommendation on board, but I'm entitled to use the legislation to it's full potential if need be.' The Detective explained, surrendering her hold on the prisoner. Angelina clutched at her hair with her one free hand, painfully staring at the Officer with hate-filled eyes.  
'I'll show you to the nearest Hotel in the area.' Jenny offered, towards Elm, delighting the Chief Professor.  
'Why Thank you.' he replied, slipping behind Jenny as they made they're way out.

Goldenrod appeared _much _more peaceful at night. The normally-golden buildings were covered in the black and grey of night, illuminated by the unnaturally strong moonlight. No-one else paced the carefully-cobelled streets the city had to offer. The Policewoman viewed her watch.  
2:45am.  
Officer Jenny removed her cap, pushing it into her pocket. With the Professor walking beside her, she removed her Poke-ball from her chest-pocket, opening it. Before long, Arcanine was released, moving right next to it's owner, rubbing his fur against her. Jenny patted her Pokemon's scruffy mane, the coolest part of the Pokemon to touch.  
'Archie.' she acknowledged, hugging her Pokemon as tightly as she could. The Professor noticed this, and smiled to himself.  
'My son was like that too, Officer, always the one who would connect with Pokemon on a more personal level,' he commented, as the three made their way through the dark city streets, 'You must have had 'Archie' here for a long time. It's takes _extreme _detication to raise a Growlithe to such a level that it can evolve into this.'  
Lights flickered far above, providing the bare minimum of light needed to make out the pavements from the taramac-covered road.  
'When I was promoted to Chief Officer,' Jenny replied, enjoying her Pokemon's warm scruffy mane, 'We are presented with a Fire Stone, needed to make Growlithe evolve,' she smiled, remembering an earlier memory. 'It's hard to imagine, but this big guy was just a Little baby Growlithe when I first met him. I didn't 'catch' him, per se, it was simply abandoned.' The Policewoman then turned towards her companion, and smiled warmly to herself.  
'We've come a long way, and we've been through horrendous tasks, but _nothing _compared to what's happening now...'  
'I agree.' Elm replied in kind, his head bowed. 'My son is in the middle of the Hoenn region, bringing a remarkable young Trainer home, Jake Tamoe, I believe,' the Professor looked up towards the night sky, 'Last I heard from him, Jake had _left _his hometown towards Rustboro, _why _I don't know. I instructed my son to look after him until he settles back into University, or otherwise, but the reality is, he needs to go out and explore! My son has spent an unnaturally long amount of time withing the Laboratory, as a kid, right through to Adulthood.'  
The Officer nodded, understanding.  
'I know how you feel. My Daughter is studying in Blackthorn City, aiming to become a Dragon-Tamer Gym Leader, no less! I will _happily _pay the institution fees, if it means that she has the best possible chance in life!'  
Professor Elm appeared suprised, fixing his spectacles in a nervous manner.  
'You must have been _incredibly _young to have had a Daughter whose now attending University!' he claimed, marveled at the revelation. Officer Jenny simply closed her eyes, lowering her head to the ground.  
'I was.' she answered.  
Seconds dragged by as the two made their way past the Train station, almost directly next to the Goldenrod City Gym, and straight towards the local four-star Hotel. It revolving doors were deactivated at night, yet the lights remained on, people scurrying from left to right, maintaining their duties even at this hour! A Receptionist was checking her nails, a Jigglypuff scampering beside her, bored.  
'Here it is.' Jenny announced, taking a step back, towards her Pokemon. The Scientist smiled, nodding.  
'You've been so much help to me, Thank you.' he replied, 'I hope everything goes ok during the investigation. Here!' He handed the Officer a Poke Ball and the device from earlier. Proygon would give the Police Force a _major _tactical advantage, levelling the playing field with Team Rocket!  
'This will aid it inmeasureably! Thank you!' she replied, blushing. Elm noticed, returning the gesture.

The two stared at each other under the full moon, neither one of them moving.

'Well, I...I better go.' Elm finally whispered, turning towards the Hotel. Jenny nodded, slightly disappointed.  
'Have a good night, Scientist.' she replied, and turned towards her home, her Arcinine followed, staying by his Trainer's side. As she made her way towards her apartment, Officer Jenny suddenly remembered her daughter, Lyanne. She sided with her father...Jenny never heard much from her, except during the oblidged holiday seasons.

Still, she was happy, and that's all Jenny had asked for.

'Archie, return.' she muttered, capturing her Pokemon within it's capsule. The Officer gazed at the moon above, looking for answers.

For some reason, she wondered what Jake was up to right now...


	26. Chapter 26 - The Plot unravels

I raced towards the Motel with all the entusiasm I had left remaining! It was approaching 1am, and the certainty of a warm bed and in-room heating appealed to me _greatly_! Cyra wasted no time lagging behind, closing the distance between us as we made our way towards the reception.  
'What happened tonight stays with us, Jake. You understand?' the Trainer whispered, feigning a smile as we walked calmly towards a tired-looking woman behind the desk.  
'Got it.' I responded, too exhausted to care.  
'How might I help you two folks at such a late hour?' the Receptionist asked us, curious.  
'We're booked under the name 'Alan Elm'? Cyra replied, smiling politely towards her. 'We were trying to find my friend's little Oshawott. He managed to escape and we found him in the woods. He's just recently been caught, you see.'  
I was startled! Cyra had pulled off the excuse with ease, retaining _just _the right amount of innocence. It would take me _years _to pull of a stunt like that, assuming I _could _to begin with!  
The Recptionist nodded, and began scrolling through her Laptop, looking for the name. In a matter of minutes, however, she frowned, puzzled.  
'I do beg your your pardon, you two, but it appears I can't bring up our occupants.' she explained, her brow creased with worry as she attempted to aleviate the problem. Her impatient gasp revealed this attempt was also unsuccessful. 'We've _never _had a problem like this before, and we've been open for fifteen years! It must be the Internet supplier that's down.'

_This _spelt trouble!

'Do you have any Television that you could put on? Any Radio? Anything at all?' Cyra asked urgently, catching on to the same theory I had. If the Receptionist wasn't confused before, she was now.  
'Wait...why?' she responded, fear creeping into her voice.  
'You _know _why!' Cyra replied, unamused. 'Just please, check _something!'  
_The woman acknowledged, turning towards the large Oak door beside her, leaving the room. It only took _seconds _before she returned, suddenly anxious.  
'They're _here.' _she whispered, wide-eyed with terror.  
Cyra pulled out her phone, dialled in a random set of numbers, and pulled the device to her ear - only to push it back into her pocket, annoyed.  
'Nothing.' she mumbled, before turning to face me. 'We can only assume the worst. We have to get Alan and Jason _now!'  
'_But _how?' _I asked, struggling to remember if the Scientist had _mentioned _where they could have been staying withing the Motel. 'We don't know which room they're in!'  
The Trainer nodded, scratching her chin.  
'We have no choice, we have to knock on each of the doors and hope that it's the right one!' She reasoned, sprinting towards the bottom of the stairs, shooting up towards the accomodation rooms on the First Floor. I turned towards the Recptionist, apolegetic, and followed my friend, taking two steps at a time as I made my way to the unusally dark hallway above. Immediately, I could hear Cyra, banging on the door at the end of the corridor. A smart plan! That left me with the top, eventually meeting up with her inside the middle. Without a second's hesitation, I knocked repeatedly on door no. 1, praying that it was the right one! A fat, Middle-aged man greeted me, his eyes bloodshot, his expression...angry!  
_'What'ye want_!?' He bellowed, almost knocking me off my feet with the force of his voice! I shrunk, intimidated.  
'I'm sorry sir, I was just looking-'  
_'Well'yew looked in d'wrong place! _he interrupted, with a _heavy _Southern accent. Before I could apoligise further, the Man slammed the door, _inches _from my face!  
I sighed, this was going to annoy _several _of the occupants if we don't find Alan and Jason soon!  
'I'm so sorry...' I could hear Cyra faintly in the background, before receiving the same treatment I had, rewarded with a Door-slam. She turned towards me.  
'Locals around here.' she joked, before moving to the next door.  
I smiled, knowing that she had said that to spur me on. I side-stepped to door no.2, knocking on the fragile wood, albeit more silently. _This _time, It was a _Pokemon _who had answered, the Machop looking at me blankly, no sign of expression. It's Trainer was visible from where I was standing, snoring on the couch as the TV displayed a gaint 'R', confirming our suspicions.  
'Uh...wrong room.' I mumbled, holding my hands up in apoligy. The Pokemon nodded, before silently shutting the door in front of me.  
_Weird.  
'_Over here!' Cyra interrupted, gesturing for me to come over. I dashed my way towards the open door, glad to see that Jason had answered. The Trainer rubbed his eyes, dark bags prominantely covering the area below his eyes.  
'What time is it...' he muttered, unable to keep his eyes fully open for long. Cyra ruffled the Kid's hair, and moved inside, with me close behind. Alan, however, was _much _more alert, donning his jumper, while fetching for his pants.  
'What's going _on?!' _he demanded, not pleased that we had abandoned him, it seemed. 'We spent all _night _looking for you two! We thought Team Rocket might have struck, might have _kidnapped _you!'  
'They _have _struck, in a way.' Cyra countered, abandoning all hope of using the earlier 'Oshawott' excuse, it seemed. 'Nothing's working, Alan. My phone's signal is wiped out, the Receptionist couldn't bring up online data about which room you were in, and she checked another appliance to see if it was working, and it wasn't!'  
Alan closed his eyes, retreiving his spectacles on a low-lying desk beside him, fixing them in their usual position, just above the bridge of his nose.  
'That sounds _exactly _like what happened in Johto.' he commented, fixing his pants over his legs. 'And if that's the case, we need to leave. Now. Team Rocket attacked Azelea Town a matter of _hours_ since blocking all forms of signals. We should warn the other Trainers here, tell them to come prepared!'  
I turned towards Cy, whispering what I _knew _had to be done into her ear.  
'_We need Iris.'  
'No_ way!' she replied, waving her hands with as much force as she could muster. 'It'll be a cold, _cold _day in hell before I let her anywhere _near _me again! Not after what she stands for to me! Get rid of that thought, Jake!'  
'Who's Iris?' Jason asked sheepishly, unable to remove the shackles sleep had placed on him. The kid was simply a ten-year old. _This _was simply too much for a child his age to comprehend.  
'We'll tell you later, I promise.' I interrupted, sparing him from getting his head guillotined with Cyra's fiery answer! She glared at me with the one eye that was visible, the other, hidden behind her curls, posed _much _more dangerous, allowing the powerful Phychic Pokemon, Mewtwo, to view our discussion.  
'Don't.' she warned, before shaking her head, attempting to regain her footing with the task at hand.  
'If what Alan says is true, then shouldn't we stay? Fight Team Rocket's forces alongside the Residents?' she continued, once again calm and collected.  
The Scientist was now showing his tell-tale signs of stress, his forehead creased with lines.  
'Theres no guarantee that they will attack _here, tonight.' _he explained, more to himself than to the rest of us. 'And even if they did, There's no clear target that they could aim for. Rustboro's a large city, yes, but it's relatively far away from the more obvious targets, and there's not a wealth of powerful Pokemon around here.'  
'That's where your wrong!' Cyra countered, her face lighting up as if someone flicked a switch! 'The _Gym! _Roxanne could be in trouble!'  
Without warning, the Trainer dashed from outside the room, sprinting towards where we knew she would arrive at. The Gym was situated towards the very end of the town, covered in boulders. It was an obvious target!  
And then it hit me!  
The Gyms! Not just here, but _everywhere! _They could _all _be at risk! _That _explains the Robberies, the malicious quest to make the Pokemon reach their final evolutions early. The Gym leaders were the only ones powerful enough to form a resistance against the criminal orginisation.

And _we _were the only ones who _knew _about their plan!

Alan followed Cy, leaving me with Jason. The Kid was getting scared now, his leg twitching slightly as he sat down, packing what little belongings he had into his Bagpack. I sat down next to him, worried.  
'Are you ok?'  
Jason looked up at me, _far _removed from the confident boy I had first seen in Goldenrod City! He was close to tears, though he tried his best to hide this fact.  
'All I wanted was to become a Trainer...' he whispered, holding a Poke Ball from under his Bag's pocket. The capsule glistened in the artificial light the room provided.  
'This...this is too much, Jake. This is _all _too much! I ran from home! Forget what I said before, I _ran, _because I wanted to travel the world and become the best Trainer there ever was, but _now, _now I don't know if my family is going to be _ok, _and I can't get through to them...'  
The tears finally escalated their way down the boy's cheeks, stunning me.  
The guy was terrified.  
'Hey.' I whispered, sitting done next to him, 'There's nothing to be afraid of. Your with _us, _and we _stick together.'_  
Jason was furiously resisting the urge to cry, turning to face me.  
'You...you really mean that?' he asked, sobbing unintentionally.  
'I promise.' I assured him, 'I wasn't even a _Trainer _a month ago! Hell, I was offically disowned by my Dad when I arrived in Petalsburg, he wanted me to continue University. I was studying Pokemon Health and Nutrition.'  
'What happened?' Jason asked, curious. His tears soon stopped. Good. It was working!  
'I never wanted to do it, I guess,' I continued, standing above the kid, 'I've always wanted to become a Trainer, to have my own group of Pokemon, to travel the world, to see the sights! and _now, _despite _all _of this, I'm finally living my dream!'  
Jason nodded, understanding.  
'You see, Theres a lot of people out there, who _never _get the chance to travel with Pokemon, Some never even _have _a Pokemon in their lives! And yet here you are, Ten years of age, on your own, with no one but your companion alongside you, far away from home, and yet you challenged Trainers to a Pokemon battle, and showed bravery and confidence with every passing moment! _That _deserves respect!' I dragged on, grinning as Jason wiped away his tears, stood upright once more, and smiled eagerly to himself.  
'Your right!' he responded, slinging his Backpack around his shoulder, enlarging the Pokemon Capsule in his hand.  
'Are you ready to send Team Rocket _back _into the hole they crawled out of?' I asked, moving towards the door. The Trainer nodded, slinging his baseball cap, back to front, around his head.  
'I was _born _ready!' he chanted!

*...*

Cyra and Alan dashed towards the City Gym, passing through the heart of the city. Lights flickered on as they passed, from the ground floors all the way to the top of the high-rising apartments. The news was spreading. Team Rocket had struck!  
'You check the Gym, I'll head towards the School! Roxanne set it up, so maybe they would target there!' Alan ordered, suddenly breaking paths, racing to the right-hand side of the town. Cyra nodded, and made her way towards the City Gym. All around her, there was an increasing amount of commotion from the local residents. The news was travelling fast! The Trainer only hoped that she arrived in time to warn Roxanne.

Too late.

A squad of black vechiles had mustered around the Gym. Vigilantes had swarmed around it's entrance. Cyra opened two Poke-balls, revealing Loki and King...


	27. Chapter 27 - Rustboro Gym

***Edit***

**I will edit the end of this chapter later on, as I know it's incomplete, I'm trying to stick to my '2 chapters a night' aim and I'm happy I have this piece written, but there may be spelling mistakes or point-of view errors. (switching from 1st to 3rd person ) Feedback and reviews are welcome as always, and Thank you so much for your continued support simply by reading what I have to write.  
(The Architectural Oshawott) **

The Grunts spotted the Trainer, staring straight towards them, her Pokemon gearing for a battle! They reached for their own, retreiving the Poke Balls from their pocket.

Not if Cyra could help it!

'Hypnosis.' She commanded, resulting in her Haunter floating towards the two guarding the Gym's entrance, it's eyes glowing blue. Without warning, the men collapsed to the ground, sound asleep. Taking extreme care in case _other Grunt's _were around, the Trainer crept towards the back of one of the black vechiles, peering through the glass, towards the oversized entrance. From here, it _appeared _empty. Cyra tip-toed towards the right-side of the saloon, satisfied that she was reasonably safe. This was troubling. Could Team Rocket launch a similar attack on _every _Gym, in _every _region? From her perspective, at least according to this particular scenario, the orginisation was rather lacking in members to do something as co-ordinated as that...but yet more members could be inside. King nudged her Trainer's shoulder slightly, returning my attention towards the other side of town.  
Mewtwo levitated in the air, heading straight towards me, it's body covered in a Purple-Aura. As he passed many of the apartments to his right, the lights flickered off. He must be controlling the local residents, forcing them to fall asleep once more.  
'Mewtwo...' Cyra muttered.  
The Pokemon landed by her Trainer's side, nodding towards King.  
_'You shouldn't be here..._' Cyra could hear flicker through her thoughts. She experienced a sudden sense of discomfort, followed by a cooling sensation. It was a familiar situation that the Trainer has experienced ever since she first encountered the Legendary Pokemon.  
'_There's no choice...' _Cyra thought, repling. She closed her eyes, finding it easier to communicate to the Phychic-type this way, '_We have to stop them, before they become too large. We're the only ones to have discovered what they are up to, Mewtwo!'  
_The Pokemon stared towards the floor, struggling with it's inner demons.  
'_They tricked me...they used me like a __**toy...'  
**__'You've learned from this...' _The Trainer replied, holding out her hand, hoping to _touch _her Pokemon's cool_, _hard skin, '_ And we HAVE to stop them, to stop every Pokemon from becoming their toys...'  
_Mewtwo recoiled as Cyra placed her hand on his arm, his body twitching where her fingers brushed against his, before finally becoming used to the human's tempature.  
'_You're right...' _he thought, prominently more powerful than his usual communiction. Cyra smiled, knowing that her Pokemon was _finally _beginning to understand. Without warning, however, Mewtwo disappeared, vanishing into thin air!  
'Mewtwo!' She whispered, frantically searching for the Phychic-type, to no avail.  
'Damnit!'  
She would have to figure this out later, however. Right now she had more _important _matters to attend to.  
Cyra darted from car to car, retaining her cover. She flicked out her phone, typing in the Scientist's number, hoping that he would answer. She absentmindedly wondered if Alan had encountered a familiar scene towards the School. She had only hoped that if there wasn't, the Scientist would rush to her aid.  
The Phone rung out almost immediately.  
Cyra resisited the urge to slam the now-useless device on the ground, telling herself that it was the signal that was blocking communications. She placed it inside her pocket once more.  
'Loki, scout the Gym, see if there's any more of our friends to worry about.' she ordered, resulting in her Haunter to move softly towards the Gym's walls, dissipitating through the Stone- Interior. Cyra nodded towards her Nidorino.  
'Your with me!' she commented, standing from her hiding spot, briskly sprinting towards the opened door, her Pokemon following closely. Without warning, Loki appeared from her right, smiling with satisfaction.  
'Anyone else?' Cyra asked, peering inside, able to make out the rocky features of the main Gym Hall inside. From her eyes, there was no one in sight.  
Haunter nodded, and floated in a random direction, _inside _the Gym. It's Trainer followed, marching deep within the Building's Interior. Once inside, it became immediately obvious that there _were _a number of Grunts, cladded in the same black-covered gear as the guards outside, were knocked out on the ground, asleep.  
Not for the first time, Cyra thanked her lucky stars for having her Haunter by her side.  
'Good job.' she replied, smiling towards Loki. The Pokemon stuck out it's tongue in response.

Without warning, the Flood Lights were switched on, illuminating the entire Gym Floor.

Cyra jumped, almost blinded by the lighting. Her Nidorino tensed, crouched into a battle stance. Haunter moved towards my shadow, finding the sudden ray of light uncomfortable. The Trainer looked around, attempting to find just who had flicked the switch.  
She soon found her answer.  
A single Man strode towards her, his face looking resoundly..._familiar. _His Blond hair was slicked back into a well-maintained style. He must have been in his early Thirties at least, judging from the faint lines forming around his face. It was his _eyes_, however, that stunned the Trainer into a collective silence. They were the _exact _replicas of..._Jake's!  
_'You shouldn't be out this late at night,' The Man spoke, his tone flooded with confidence, '_Especially _around here. Don't you know that your on Private Property? You could be arrested.'  
Cyra continued to hold her ground. Her Nidorino moved slowly in front of her, defending his Trainer.  
'I could tell _you _the same thing! Cyra countered, circling the mysterious foe, and he was _a foe, _judging from his hostile expression. While he _spoke _with a dignified manner, his hands were clutched into fists. 'So, _your _their leader? Team Rocket, that is.'  
The man smiled, pleased with the analysis.  
'You could say that.' he replied, moving closer with each step, resulting in the Trainer taking a step back, attempting to create space betwwen her and _him.  
'Anytime now, Mewtwo...'  
_'I see.' Cyra continued, stalling. 'And I suppouse you were looking for Roxanne, the City's Gym Leader? She's not here.'  
The man smiled, clapping his hands. Without a second's hesitation, a number of his loyal men and women marched into the vast Gym's space, Roxanne amongst them! The Gym Leader had her hands bound behind her back, and her mouth was covered by a small stick of gaffer tape. Her eyes, however, told the whole story. She was _afraid!  
_Cyra had enough.  
'Loki?' she muttered, knowing the Pokemon would know exactly what to do.  
The Haunter swooped down, beginning to sport bright-Blue eyes, sending the cadets, including Roxanne, into a deep sleep. The Leader looked around, his subjects defeated, so _easily.  
'_Drop the Girl, and walk away.' Cyra warned.  
The Man looked back towards her, anger flashing across his eyes!  
'You wanna dance, Lady, You got it!' He replied, swiping his Poke Ball towards me. The capsule opened, revealing...  
'Uh-oh.' the Trainer whispered, resisiting the urge to hold her ground.  
The Rhyperior that appeared to greet her was angry. _Very _Angry. It raised it's arm, _directly _at the defenseless Trainer! Without warning, boulders shot out through the gaping hole in it's arm, heading _straight _towards Cyra!  
'Nooooo!'  
Seconds passed...and yet nothing happened.  
Cyra opened her eyes, unable to believe what had happened. She _heard _the dangerous moulds of rock strike an object!  
Her answer layed before her.  
King was lying unconscious, his body covered in bruises...it's horn shattered! The Trainer ran towards her injured Pokemon, kneeling by it's side.  
'_King...'  
_She raised her head, furiously gazing at the _monster _before her, as well as it's Trainer, directly behind it.  
'Loki! Shadow Ball!'  
Haunter unleashed a massive burst of dark anti-matter, cascading towards the Rhyperior. It did absolutely _nothing _to avoid it! The attack landed, colliding with the Pokemon's chest! Smoke bellowed from the wound, obscuring Cyra's vision.  
'Did it work?'  
Suddenly, Rhyperior lurched out of the smokescreen, _impossibly _fast for a Pokemon of it's size! It tackled the Ghost-Pokemon, slamming it against the wall!  
'_It wasn't suppoused to hit him! Loki was a GHOST-Type!'  
'_Impressive, Isn't he?' The Man smirked. His Pokemon tossed Loki aside. The Pokemon landed in a heap, right in front of King.  
Haunter had been taken out in one shot!  
Cyra returned her two Pokemon within their capsules, now slightly afraid.  
'_Mewtwo!' _  
Many of the Cadets were waking up, unaware of what had happened. Roxanne, too, was slowly slipping into consciousness. As they faced the Trainer, however, they began to form a semi-circle, blocking all of the main exits.  
She was trapped!  
The Man now moved closer, _sickingly _close to Cyra's face, bowing slightly, as a mock gesture.  
'The name's 'Timothi'. ' he introduced himself, smirking from ear to ear. 'And you, my dear, are coming with us.'  
The Cadet's moved closer, suffocating the space between me and them! Cyra glanced behind her, there was no way out! Nowhere to run, Nowhere to hide!  
'_Mewtwo!'  
_Without warning, the left-hand side of the Gym's roof collapsed, sending heavy pieces of debris everywhere! But it was what _caused _it, however, that made Cyra breath a heavy sigh of relief.  
It was Alan!  
The Scientist was perched on top of his Steelix's head, it's eyes gunning for one man, and one man only, Timothi.  
'I assume you two met before?' Alan asked sarcastically, scaling down the Pokemon's long body, landing to his feet. 'Seeing as you stole him from us, and evolved him within a sickingly quick period of time! He missed you, and he has something to say.'  
Within a split-second, Steelix unleashed an utterly terrifingly roar, splitting Cyra's eardums! Timothi stepped back in defiance, resolutely refusing to appear intimidated!  
'Rhyperior! Hyper Beam!' he shouted, vains popping out of his neck.  
His Pokemon's horn charged with an overflowing light, and fired it towards Steelix's face, the excited Photons making an impact against the Pokemon's tail as Steelix defended itself.  
'Iron Tail!' Alan replied, resulting in Steelix smashing through the back-end of the Gym, unleashing his tail, smashing into it's enemy. The clash resulted in an eruption of Thunder, sending most of the Gym's occupants towards the ground. Roxanne, however, was now free of her Enemy's grasp, and sprinted, hands still behind her back, towards the Pokemon Professor. The two Pokemon stared squarely at each other, ready for round 2!  
Timothi looked towards Cyra, and then to Alan, realising he was outnumbered.  
'We _will _meet again!' He threatened, and sprinted away, straight _through _the opening Steelix had created, Rhyperior bellowed, before being caught in a ray of light, returning safely within his owner's Poke Ball. Steelix growled, about to charge, when Alan raised his hand.  
'Don't.' he ordered, a serious expression crossing his face. His Pokemon relaxed, it's body crouching down towards his Trainer, yet still focused on it's fleeing prey, his normally well-kept complexion in tatters.  
'What are you _doing?!' _Cyra screamed, striding directly towards the Scientist, 'He's going to _escape! _We _have _him!'  
'No, we don't!' Alan replied, returning Steelix within his Poke Ball, and frowned. 'The Police force are just outside. When I saw that the School was un-occupied, I assumed that all the commotion would occur at the Gym.' He gestured towards the City before them, visible from Steelix's Pokemon-made entrance. 'I sprinted towards the Police Station and informed them on a number of Vechiles that were last seen in Azelea Town, They were able to confirm them by ID'ing their registration plates. They're outside right now, numbering 50 Officers. He's not going to get away.'  
'Then explain _that!' _The Trainer replied, pointing directly to a Helicopter, visible even from here, it's flanks elaborately decorated with the 'R' slogan. It must have been hidden within the forests outside the City's parameter.  
'Damn.' Alan muttered.


	28. Chapter 28- An Unfavorable Development

I dashed through the City, breathless as we shot through the dark musty streets. Jason was following closely behind, his tiredness gone, keeping up with me as we made our way after our friends. We had no clue as to where the Gym was located. Cyra and Alan had local knowledge at their disposal. I swore under my breath. I lived _right _next to this city! It could have, _should _have, been second nature to find the place!  
'Any idea where we're going?'  
Jason sprinted beside me, shaking his head, unable to speak under the exertion. I nodded, and slowed down. It was needless if we had _no _bearing on where we wanted to go.  
'We'll split up, look around. The _second _you see either of them, or come across anyone suspicious, you run back here. Got it?' I explained. It was a snap-decision plan, but hopefully one that would help us find Cy and Alan.  
'Got it!' came the reply. Jason threw his Poke Ball into the air, releasing Scyther from inside. The Bug-Pokemon streched it's wings, raising it's arms.  
'_Scyyyy!' _it shreiked, looking down towards it's Trainer, waiting for a command.  
'Follow me!' He gestured, dashing towards the west-side of the city. His Pokemon briskly followed, arriving at Jason's side. I nodded. That was a good plan. I retreived Dew's Poke Ball from my bagpack, opening it manually, no time to throw it. Dewott suddenly cascaded into life before me, viewing his surroundings with knowing eyes, attempting to identify a threat.  
'Your with me, buddy!' I shouted, and made my way towards the _opposite _end of the City, following the same road that we had arrived within the City. Dewott took enormous leaps, effortlessly matching my pace as we made our way to the end of the road. The lights blinded me every couple of metres, and _that _made it hard to spot the buildings beside them. My Pokemon, however, didn't find this a problem, able to identify something!  
'_Dew!' _He shouted, pointing with his right hand.  
I looked up. Sure enough, the familiar sillouette of Steelix was bearing it's head. It _had _to be Alan! Dewott, also aware of this fact, immediately made his way towards the massive Steel-type, leaving me struggling to catch up! To my right, I could see Jason, his Scyther by his side, run through one of the interconnecting roads. We met up at one of it's intersection squares.  
'Hard to miss a focal point like _that!' _Jason joked, smirking towards me. His Scyther eyed the Steelix with gritty determination.  
'You can say _that _again!' I responded, aware the my Dewott was shaking frantically as he, too, viewed the Snake Pokemon. I followed his gaze. What were they concerned about? Without warning, Steelix raised it's tail, defending itself from a _collosal _burst of energy, targeted _directly _towards the Pokemon's head!  
'_Dewott!' _My Pokemon shouted, un-sheathing his two schaltops . Scyther unleashed his Scythe-like arms, ready for battle!  
'Steelix is fighting a Pokemon!' I yelled, and made my way towards what I assumed was Rustboro Gym, my Pokemon following quickly behind. As I made my way towards it's entrance, however, I could make out _multiple _black-clad Men and Women leave the vicinity, making their way towards the Forest. What made me grind to a screeching halt rushed from the gaping hole obviously created by Steelix. A smartly-dressed man had escaped alongside his comrades. His hair was slightly tuselled, his face red. I couldn't make out if that was because of embarresment...or anger. One thing was for sure, though. That man _wasn't _a Team Rocket Grunt. He must have been higher up the chain of command, meaning he could know _exactly _what Team Rocket were about to do next!  
'Dewott! Hydro Pump!' I ordered, pointing _right _towards him. Without warning, my pokemon summoned an immense orb of overflowing water, unleashing it in the Team Rocket leader's direction! The Man speeded up, however, missing the body of water as it slammed uselessly against a pair of trees. Before I could give my Pokemon another chance to attack, he was gone, the Leader disappeared into the Forest's edge, safe.  
'What _was _that?' Jason wondered, speaking underneath his breath. I didn't have an answer to give to him. It didn't make sense. I thought that Team Rocket left their low-ranking cadets to do all the elbow grease, why was _he _there? Was he after the Gym Leader? Before I could answer that, Steelix was suddenly immersed in a ray of infa-red light, before disappearing, presumbly within it's Poke Ball.  
'Alan!' Jason shouted, and made his way towards the Gym.  
'Hang on!' I shouted, trying my best to keep up, 'It could be dangerous! Steelix could have broken through a number of structural components within the building, it could collapse!'  
Jason payed no attention, however, and was soon met by Cyra, who had dashed outside the main entrance, a Woman slightly taller than her rushing by her side. As soon as the kid had made it's way towards the Trainer, however, he was pushed back the way he came. Cyra was _not _taking any chances with having a kid so close to a semi-solid builidng either, it seemed.  
A giant gust of wind distracted me, followed by the unmistakable sound of metal clanging against bark, picking up in pace! I turned around, struggling to remain on my own two feet. What was _causing _all of this?!  
A lone Helicoptor rose into the air, answering my question.  
It towered above us, gaining altitude, and was turning to leave, out of the Forest's reach.  
'We have to stop it!' I could hear Cyra yell, her voice muffled slightly by the Chopper's consistent whine, 'It's going to go from Gym to Gym, and capture their Pokemon!'  
I stared at the Helicopter helplessly, unable to do anything about it!  
With a flash, Dragonite richocheted towards it, bursting through the Gym's 'improvised' opening. The Dragon Pokemon closed the gap between it within seconds, and was beginning to perform a Fire Blast!  
A shot of ice struck Dragonite square in the chest, paralyzing it.  
The Dragon-type soon arched, and began to fall towards the ground, unconscious.  
'No!' I yelled, and sprinted _away _from the shadow that had begun to envelop us _all, _as Dragonite landed towards the ground, damaging the Taramac-covered road!  
'Dragonite!'  
Alan made his way towards his fainted Pokemon, returning me within his Poke Ball. A look of pure terror was evident across his face, stunning me. I had _never _seen the Professor quite like this!  
The Helicopter disappeared from view, safe to travel towards it's next destination.  
'I'm sorry...' Alan muttered, morphing his hands into fists, 'I should have stopped him when I had the chance, I left it to the Police Department, How _stupid _of me!...'  
'We _all _would have done the same.' I responded, attempting to make the Scientist feel better. Deep down, however, I couldn't have agreed with that the Aide had decided to do. I would have kept the Man as a target until forces arrived.  
It was too late to think about this. Their Leader was safe in the sky, making his way to...god _knows _where!  
'We have to leave,' Cyra recommended, her expression serious, '_now!'  
_The Gym Leader, Roxanne,was _clearly _anxious, her face had _completely _drained of color, her wrists were bruised. They must have captured her, held her hostage! Cyra was busy comforting her, Alan was staring at the ground below him, defeated, while Jason looked towards me, looking for me to tell us what to do. Police were pouring into the streets, making their way towards the Gym, and where the Helicopter had taken off, _much _too late. We made our way towards the Pokemon Center, none of us willing to speak. Dewott made his way slowly beside me, his expression solemn. I sighed, and held my Poke Ball towards him.  
'Have a rest, Dew. You deserve it.' I comforted him, as he disappeared within the capsule.

*...*

Morale within the Pokemon Center was low, _really _low. A number of Men, Woman, and Children were somehow still awake, perhaps using the Center as a Hostel for the night. A number of Pokemon were present within, A Charamnder playfully tackling it's friend, a Cyndiquil, as a number of others, including a Jigglypuff and a rather-concerned Clefa, watched the exchange. Alan was speaking with the on-duty Nurse over the counter, Jason was allowing his Scyther to roam the Center, towering above the rest of us , and Cyra and Anubis were looking outside a window, lost for thought. I, however, took the time to stroll just outside the Center's walls, Ozwalt and Chespin scurrying after me. The Pokemon were busy performing their usual training excerise, Ozwalt would blow the bubbles, while Chess would swipe at them, sharpening his battle instincts. For a number of minutes, I watched the two perform their routine flawlessly, smiling as they did so. It had only been a _month _since I became a Trainer, since I had found Oshawott, and since then, all hell had broken loose. I wondered what it must be like, to return to University, this whole '_Team Rocket' _fiasco having never happened, with Oshawott beside me, as I attempted to earn my Degree. It would have been nice...  
I dialled my Parent's Home Number into my phone, and placed it to my ear. I _knew _that Team Rocket had blocked all forms of Internet and telecommunication access, but I had to try.  
The Phone rung out almost immediately, as was expected.  
'Hey Mom, Hey Dad.' I continued nonetheless, looking up towards the night sky, blotted by the first ray of sunshine, breaking through what little horizon the buildings allowed me to view. 'I'm sorry for doing this, to abandon my studies, after all you had to do to put me there.'  
Silence was my only accompaniment on the other side of the Phone, understanding.  
'But I _never _wanted to go to Uni, I did that _only _to please you, after...'  
I couldn't bear to admit it. My missing Brother.  
'But I'll find him one day, and I'll bring him back to you, then you'll see, that I _didn't _waste my time...'  
I placed the Phone back into my pocket.  
The tears were flowing freely now, straight down my cheek, falling from my chin. It was funny. I wasn't _sad, _I just missed my old life, that's all.  
'_Osha?' _  
Ozwalt was right behind me, his worried little expression evident before I had even turned to face him. I picked the little Pokemon in my arms, smiling for his benifit.  
'Don't worry about me, I'm just tired is all.' I commented, stroking the Pokemon's shell, perched on it's belly. The Oshawott kicked his legs lightly as I did so, blowing bubbles towards my cheek. As always, the spheres were warm to the touch as they popped near my face, the Pokemon's equivalent to a kiss.  
'Thank you...so much.' I blubbered, finding it _very _hard not to cry! Ozwalt patted my face with his little stubby hands.  
'Osha Osha Osha Osha Oshawott!'  
Chess, too, scampered over towards me, his elaboratly decorated hat in it's hands. The Pokemon looked _very_ different without it perched on it's head, as if it was...bald. I scooped the Pokemon in my arms, holding both towards me.  
'Thanks very much for being there for me guys, seriously.' I sniffed, attempting to blink away the last ebbs of moisture.  
'Jake!'  
I turned back towards the Center's entrance, Alan stood by it's doors, urgency evident in his tone, He threw his phone towards me, stunning me! I had two Pokemon in my hands, for crying out loud!  
'Chess!' The Grass-type announced, catching the device within it's hands. I placed both of my Pokemon towards the ground, retreiving the phone from my Chess.  
'It's my father.' Alan explained, 'He found a way to contact us, he has a messege for you.'  
I paused, and looked down towards the device. A message, for me?

'_Alan_

_I have used our last remaining Porygon to send you this brief message. It is very slow and primitive in it's actions, yet it is now the only virtual Pokemon we have. Unfortunately, our Porygon-2 had succumbed to the viruses that had infected it. I'm afraid that Porygon does not have the proper intelligence nor sophistication to hack into a computer network. What it will do, however, is allow me to send you messeges.  
I hope that you are keeping well, son, and that you are taking care of Jake and his Pokemon. I understand if this is inconvienent, I promise that you can return to the Laboratory soon, when Team Rocket are securely dealt with.  
You may know more about what's going on than even the Police. I've had a funny feeling that you would attempt to stop this single-handedly, you share your Mother's determination._

Please tell Jake about the ongoing research regarding Pokerus. I have found a number of anomalys within many of the Pokemon that were infected. While the virus temporarily disappears within the vast majority of Pokemon, a minority of cases found that the virus had not only resurfaced...it posed a threat to the Pokemon's immune system. Healing them within the Pokemon Center seems to delay this degenerative action, but only temporaily. If you and Jake are near a Pokemon Center, I **urgently **recommend that Ozwalt be taken there and tested immediately! The virus only re-occured within one in every twenty Pokemon, yet the Oshawott was our first case Scenario with Pokerus, I have my worries.

_I hope that there is nothing to report when Oshawott is tested, one can only hope. I shall send you as many messeges as I frequently can. Hang in there, son. Elm'_

I stared at my Oshawott, busy scampering alongside Chespin. A knot of fear had built up rapidly within my stomach.  
'No...'


	29. Chapter 29 - The next Strike!

The hours trickled by, moonlight filtering through the open window. From outside, Goldenrod appeared much more peaceful. The artificial lighting bathing the city in a warm, yellow glow. Jenny sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands, unable to sleep. It was 5am, and sleep was catching up with the Officer. It was futile, however, for Jenny to hope that she could finally drift away, away from _all _of this.  
Insomniacs were never _that _lucky.  
She rose from where she sat, wrapping herself with her Night-Gown, brushing silently down towards the kitchen. Her Eevee, cuddled up inside her bed, yawned in it's sleep, dreaming. Jenny smiled. The little Pokemon was abandoned by it's Trainer, left in the middle of Goldenrod's Park. Despite numerous campaigns to return Eevee to them, including posters distributed throughout Johto, there was no response. Jenny brushed her hand against the Pokemon's ears, surprised by Eevee's warmth.  
'Sweet Dreams.'  
It had been two weeks since the Officer had slept, dark bags prominently featured underneath her eyelids now. From a different point of view, An insomniac is exactly what was needed to occupy the position of Chief Officer. Someone who would be alert, day _and _night, and the overtime allowed her to send more money for her daughter, studying all the way in Blackthorn. The inevitable trade-off, however, was occurring right now. The seemingly impossible limbo between staying awake and falling asleep. Jenny flicked the kettle's switch, boiling the water within. Peppermint tea was the only thing that could help her in this instance, it seemed. Jenny sipped the cup's contents, reflecting on what was happening now.  
Team Rocket.  
Now matter which way she looked at it, their plan puzzled her. It has been an entire month since the organisation blocked every attempt of communications within Johto. Just what they were planning to do _now, _however, remained unclear. Perhaps that was the _point! No-one_ knew what they were planning to do next.  
_'Only now, we have an advantage.'_  
Jenny held her Poke ball up near the light, allowing it to reflect the rays, covered in a slick sheen. The Porygon within could be an immeasurable source of help to the Police Department! Although the virtual Pokemon was primitive, powerful enough only to allow messages through, it would be enough.  
Jenny opened the Poke ball, allowing the virtual Pokemon to assimulate into life before her. It's pixalated eyes stared at it's new Trainer, unblinking.  
'Uh...I need your help. Can you..._help _me?'  
The Porygon continued to stare, oblivious to what the Officer had just asked, and floated in mid-air, soundlessly edging closer. Jenny resisted the urge to move away as the Pokemon approached, instead allowing it to bump into her.  
What was it _doing?  
_Porygon continued to bump against the Policewoman...until she understood _why!  
_The Pokemon was nudging against her gown, and the Professor's device within it's pocket!  
Jenny retreived the rather complicated-looking object, a cross between a Mobile Phone and a Laptop, and showed it to the Pokemon.  
'You like this? Can you help me send a message? It's important!'  
Porygon began to unscramble, bit by bit, to the shock of the Officer! She almost fell off her chair as she witnessed the Virtual Pokemon _dissolve _before her! She glanced at the device's screen, witnessing the Pokemon materialising within. What disappeared from Porygon's form _here _re-configured itself _inside _the device!  
Jenny had seen this before, but not as _slowly _as it was now! This must be Porygon's preferred way of entering the virtual world. It was _amazing!_  
There was nothing primitive about it!  
Porygon vanished, it's last trace of code visible for a split-second before disappearing into thin air. Within the device's screen, however, the Pokemon's pixalated form hovered into view, it's eyes showing that it was _happy!  
'_Thank you...' Jenny whispered.  
The virtual Pokemon disappeared, replaced with the device's messaging service. On the bottom of the screen, random numbers scrolled by, followed by miniature announcements, perhaps indicating just what firewalls the Pokemon was bypassing. Jenny furiously typed on the keys, straining to form the right words under the tiny buttons, as her letter began to take shape.

_'Lyanne._

_I hope everything's going ok since all of this happened. Team Rocket are still at large, that much we know, and their vice-grip on communications means that we're blind when it comes to anticipating what they plan to do next.  
It makes you value the worth of world media.  
I hope your studies are going ok, IF your teachers continued to lecture you and your fellow students in light of these events, and that your safe,_

Jenny could feel the moisture in her eyes forming, threatening to break through.

_I haven't heard from you since this all happened. I've sent you your cheques in the mail, rather than online, for obvious reasons. I only hope that your are getting them, and that you are looked after. Blackthorn is a tough place for your studies, and becoming a Dragon Gym leader is more difficult than I could possibly imagine! But if anyone can do this, it's you, I have full trust in you.  
I hope that I can talk to you soon, and I love you.  
Jenny.'_

The Officer pressed the final button, sending the message.  
The numbers and announcements underneath now scurried into overload, arriving and disappearing before she could figure out just what they stood for. After a number of minutes, however, they stopped, replaced with a tiny tick.  
The message had sent.  
Jenny sighed, and allowed herself to relax on her chair, looking around her apartment. It was impeccably tidy, marble covering the counter-tops. The Officer wanted for nothing, did her job, and trained her Pokemon. She knew _many _people who weren't as fortunate as she was, and _yet, _they all had something the Policewoman had lost.  
A family.  
Jenny finished the contents of her mug, and stood up, pausing to look at her pet Eevee. It hadn't moved an inch since she had arrived down here, the little guy. Jenny smiled, maybe she _did _have a family, after all. Her Pokemon.

'_Knock-Knock-Knock!'_

Someone banged on the door, rather impatiently by the sound of it! The Officer made her way towards the sound, retreiving a Poke ball from her shelf, just in case.  
Jenny looked outside the door's window, hoping to catch a glimse of who was outside.  
It was Elm!  
Jenny flung the door aside, allowing the Professor inside.  
'Henry! I didn't expect to see you _this _early! Is something wrong?'  
Elm nodded, fixing his spectacles in a hurry.  
'I-I-I must speak with you!' He uttered breathlessly, his tone laced with worry.  
'What's _wrong?'  
_Elm made his way to the kitchen, allowing himself to sit down. He removed his glasses, sweat beading down his nose.  
'The Gym, Jenny, It's been robbed!'  
Jenny's tired demeanour vanished, replaced with adrenaline. She immediately made her way upstairs, removing her gown.  
'Uh, Jenny? Are you ok?'  
The Professor waited anxiously before Jenny sprinted downstairs, sporting her usual Police uniform, her Pokemon belt filled with capsules. She grabbed the Professor's hand, ushering both of them outside.  
'Great! Never better! Just another walk in the Park!'

*...*

Detective Ambers surveyed the destruction in shock. Goldenrod's Gym had been _completely _decimated, the entire front-left side of the structure had been destroyed! The roof, too, collapsed on top of what remained, unable to support itself with the lack of load-bearing walls. Worse, Whitney, the Gym's Leader, had vanished!  
'Just great...'  
Jenny and Elm sprinted towards the scene, looks of terror and confusion on both of their faces as they surveyed the scene. A number of Police Officers were busy evacuating the local residents within the immediate area of the Gym. It was utter chaos!  
'What _happened _here?!' Jenny demanded, making her way to the Detective. Ambers closed her eyes, breathing in slowly.  
'The Gym. It's been destroyed, Officer. Whitney, the Gym Leader, has been pronounced missing, and forensics are doing everything they can to establish what happened here.'  
Officer Jenny looked around. Police tape was being secured around the area. A number of Growlithes were making their way around it's radius, sniffing the ground underneath, barking when they had found evidence.  
'And this happened right under your _nose?'  
_Ambers's face was beginning to flash red, visible even against the faint traces of daylight the early morning provided.  
'We were _interrogating-'  
'_You were _careless!' _Jenny interfered, standing _directly _in front of her superior, 'I leave for three hours, _Three hours, _and this happens! Where were the local Guards? Why weren't they on their established night patrols?'  
'They were _busy _attempting to subdue-'  
'What they sould have been 'Subduing', are the criminals who were _involved _in this! _Two _robberies in a month, Detective. Coincidence?'  
Ambers looked away, embarrased, before making her way back towards the Officer, closing the distance between them.  
'I do _not _like the tone you are addressing me in, Officer. You have until _three _to apoligise for your disrespect or I swear I shall see to it that you are _removed _from the force!'  
Jenny stared into the Detective's eyes, allowing her to she that she was exhausted. They were _incredibly _bloodshot, and lines were prominent within her normally-smooth eyelids.  
'Are the prisoners accounted for?' The Officer asked, attempting to set aside personal vandettas for now.  
Ambers paused, her earlier anger evaporated, as if someone had flicked a switch. She flickered her eyes towards the ground for a split second, before staring back towards the Officer once again.  
' The Station was hit, too. They rescued the Prisoners.'  
Silence filled the air, only occupied by the scurried movements of the police force behind them.  
'What...did you say?' Jenny asked, trying, _trying, _to stave her anger. The Woman was tired, it _entire _workforce was, and the Officer tried her best to turn down the rage she felt boiling inside. Without hearing a word from the Detective, Jenny turned around, and made her way towards the station, Elm followed her, his expression worried.  
'What are you doing?' he asked nervously, tucking his arms within his over-sized coat, cold. Jenny made her way to the Station, slightly releived that the building itself was untouched, and made her way within it's doors. Inside, she made her way to her office, pushing the door aside as she did so. The Office _appeared _to resemble how she left it, but _there, _on her desk, nothing but the wood furnishings greeted her.  
Her office computer, with sensitive information, had been stolen!  
Without a second's pause, Jenny ventured outside, brushing past Elm, as the two made their way towards the interrogation rooms, opening the door.  
Angelina had vanished. A simple slogan, an 'R', was etched within the table's leg.  
'Jenny?' The Professor asked, etching closer towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, an attempt to calm her down.  
'Talk to me.'  
Jenny turned, unable to speak. Three hours. _just _three hours. She should have never have left this very room!  
'I'm sorry.' She muttered, placing her hand on top of his, secreting relishing the warmth it provided, 'But I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is a crime scene now, and I'm afraid you don't have the proper clearence to proceed in here.  
Elm nodded, looking down towards the ground.  
'I see.'  
He turned around, about to leave, when it was _jenny's _turn to place her hand on his shoulder. Elm paused, and faced his friend, about to ask what was wrong.  
Before she closed the distance between them and kissed.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Decision

***Edit***

**I would really appreciate it if I got constructive reviews on this particular chapter in general. I feel that I need help when it comes to people maintaining a conversation, and I have a feeling I dragged the conversation Jake and Cyra had to unnessecery lengths. Your opinions would be GREATLY appreciated, and I , once again, want to thank everyone who has kept up and who has read my story for the first time.**

**(The Architectural Oshawott)**

The Oshawott scampered in a circle, chasing after Chess, lively and awake even in the early hours of the morning. The Pokemon released a barrage of bubbles, escalating towards the sky, the early-morning sunrise bathing the aqua spheres in gold. Chess gazed at the wonderful creations above, completely awe-struck!

"Chess..."

The Pokemon closed it's eyes, raising it's arms towards it's targets, and unsheathed a flurry of razor-sharp leaves, out of nowhere! The Pokemon launched his new array of weaponry, sending them spinning towards Oshawott's bubbles, popping them cleanly as they powered past.  
Chespin had learned Razor Leaf!

"Chess! Chesspin!" The Pokemon exclaimed, jumping for joy. Ozwalt returned the gesture, celebrating his friend's success, scampering in a circle around the Grass-type, the two Pokemon overflowing with energy!  
I, however, couldn't say the same. My lack of sleep left me dazed and confused, finding it difficult to comprehend the message displayed within Alan's cell.

"_I thought Ozwalt got past this."_

There was a 90% chance that the Pokemon was fine! But, Ozwalt was the first Pokemon Elm had discovered with the virus. I crouched down, streching my arms out, plucking the Pokemon from his play-time. The Oshawott dangled in my arms, his face impassive, eager to resume his game.

"Osha."

"Ok little guy" I apoligised, honking the Pokemon's nose, causing the little Oshawott to sneeze, much to my bemusement. I set him down, allowing him to scamper alongside his friend once more. I stared into the early-morning sky. Fragments of sunshine could be seen, filtering through the night's blanket above, erasing the stars. It was too much. I needed to rest. It was no use talking to the rest of them. They had their own agendas. Cyra was adament that we travel to Mt. Silver, in order to find the legendary Ash Ketchum. Alan, on the other hand, was just about ready to head back home, _that _much was for sure! The Scientist was far removed from his comfort zone, out here. It must be hard, for someone who prefered to stay in own place, content with his life. In many ways, he was the exact _opposite _to me!  
I walked past the Center's automatic doors, straight towards the local Nurse, pausing as I did so. She was busy, _incredibly _busy, Dealing with no less than _three _Trainers at one time! She performed the routine flawlessly, yet I felt I shouldn't add _too _much pressure on her already heptic schedule. Jason suddenly came into view, perched on the escalator, before leaping towards the ground, beaming.

"Good Morning Jake!" He greeted me with overflowing optimism. It was infectous! I smiled in response.

"Glad to see _one _of us has gotten a good night's rest!" I responded, forcing my eyelids open, holding sleep back as far as I could. "Did anyone mention what we were going to do today by any chance?"  
The Kid shrugged, shaking his head.

"Not a clue, but then again, staying put wouldn't be such a bad idea. The entire City's _covered _with media coverage and Police!"

The ramifications of last night suddenly hit home, in a _big _way!  
Team Rocket had a clear plan now, at least, the _second _part of their operation! Having blinded regional intelligence and telecommunications, they aimed to sneak up on the city's Gym Leaders, stealing their Pokemon, and in the case of Rustburo City, attempt to _kidnap _Roxanne! And their _leader...  
_No, he _couldn't _have been! No one in _that _position would risk capture or being seen in order to carry out his dirty work! He employed petty criminals to carry out those ordeals. There must have been another reason.  
I continued to think, wrapping my brain around the dilema like a mental Rubix Cube, before I felt a slight tug on the bottom of my jeans.

"Osha."

Ozwalt raised his tiny arms, signaling that he wanted me to pick him up. I oblidged, squeezing the little Pokemon as I held him close to me, my neck tingling from the bubbles he created. He was so _healthy! _If the Pokemon had an advanced stage of Pokerus, he would have already inhibited signs of the virus, right?

"Actually, staying here for now wouldn't seem like such a bad move after all." I continued, Ozwalt playing with his schaltop in his arms, distracting me. "There's something I have to do, just checking-up on my Pokemon. You let me know if either of them announce what we're planning to do next, ok?"

"You can count on me Jake!" The Kid responded, and began to make his way towards the building's entrance, streching his arms as he did so. The guy was having the time of his life out here! The thought made me smile, hugging my Pokemon just that little bit tighter. As soon as the latest fiasco Nurse Joy was dealing with subsided, I made my way towards the counter, placing my little Oshawott on it's cool surface.

"Excuse me," I began, grabbing the Nurse's attention. "I just wanted to see if my Pokemon was healthy. I got a warning from the Professor in Johto that he may be suffering a relapse of Pokerus."

The Nurse, to her credit, maintained a friendly facade. Inside, however, I could see her scrambling for the description of the word 'Pokerus'. I swore under my breath. Of course, Pokerus had only just been _discovered _by the Professor! There was no _possible _way for the Nurse to have heard about it just yet, _especially _with Team Rocket lowering the curtain on all local Internet and phone connections!

"Excuse me?"

It was no use. The over-worked Nurse couldn't help me here.

"I'm sorry!" I continued, raising my hands in apology. " It's just Professor Elm said I could check-in my Pokemon in a Pokemon Center to have him screened. He must have meant a _special_ Pokemon Center in Johto!"  
The excuse was lame, and both of us knew it.

"Well, ok, but if there's anything else you need, I'll be here all morning!" Nurse Joy chimed, smiling entusiastically as she said this. I blushed, making my way back towards the open air. It appeared having excellent patience was a priority for employing Nurses throught the regions. I _certainly _understood their ordeal better now!

"_Special Pokemon Center_? Pathetic!"

Cyra was just outside, allowing her Lucario to roam freely. The Pokemon appeared contemplative, surveying the outskirts of the city, taking in the elated entusiasm of the public, asking and wondering just what had happened! No TV crews were in sight, blighted by Team Rocket's signal curfew. Instead, scores of Newspaper journalists scrambled towards police officers, demanding information! I stood by the Trainer's side, witnessing the unfolding chaos together.

"We have to go." I muttered, setting Oshawott down. The Pokemon immediately scampered towards Anubis, placing his little hand on it's leg. The Pokemon looked down, and smiled.

"Why the sudden entusiasm?" she responded, refusing to meet my gaze. Her hair was completely obscuring her eye, a curtain between us.

"Am I...interrupting anything?"

Cyra sighed, and brushed aside her locks, momentarily revealing her glowing eye, indicating that Mewtwo was communicating with her.

"He's left, meditating within the nearby forests. He just couldn't handle the multitude of People flooding into the city. Yet he's telling me that we have to leave, to find Ash, to-"

"That's a lie and you know it."

Silence filled the air, allowing the muted sounds of the background to be heard. The Trainer closed her eyes, allowing her hair to fall alongside her face once more. She looked at me, worried.

"Jake...I don't know if this is true, and I _certainly _didn't want to freak you out if it wasn't, but Mewtwo senses a Pokemon. A _powerful _one! It's connected to _you, _somehow. Yet it's hurt, _very _hurt! It's trying to speak with you, but failing. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

I froze, momentarily rendered speechless. No! Mewtwo couldn't have _possibly _known!

"Lugia..."

Cyra opened her mouth, about to speak, but snapped it shut once again, nodding.

"The Pokemon is being held in Mt. Silver, Jake. They...Team Rocket have captured it! They're experimenting with the Pokemon! I _promise _I'm not lying to you! We need to go and rescue it! We _need _it's help if we are to defeat Team Rocket!"  
I gazed at my friend, accepting the truth. After the initial shell-shock of feeling read, like a book, a feeling of acceptance washed over me. So they _weren't _just a dream, Lugia was _real!  
_Before I allowed myself to become distracted, however, more _immediate _concerns pressed against my brain.

"I need to show Ozwalt to Professor Elm." I explained, urgency flashing through my voice, " He may be sick, and convenential Pokemon Centers are unable to diagnose him properly. If we _are _heading towards Kanto, I _have _to take a detour to New Bark Town, to allow the Professor to take a through diagnosis. Would it be ok if I did that? You wouldn't leave without me would you?"  
Cyra nodded, smiling towards me.

"Of _course _we're going to stay with you, Jake!" she responded, hiding a giggle as she witnessed Anubis grabbing hold of Ozwalt's shell, lifting it high into the air, forcing the Pokemon to leap in an attempt to grab it. "I was just about to talk to Alan about it, actually. If we were going to pass through I felt that he should at least pay a visit to his father. The guy is so far away from home. I bet he's just _itching _to get back!"  
It seemed I wasn't the _only _one who has had that particular opinion of the Scientist, after all.  
"Is your Oshawott ok?" she continued, waving towards her Pokemon, commanding it to give back Ozwat's prized possession. The Water-type snatched the shell in mid-air, pausing to inspect it for cracks, before placing it on his belly, satisfied. "What could be affecting him that even the _Pokemon Centers _would be unable to help him with?"

"Something that's just been discovered." I replied, feeling low. "He managed to get over it, but there's a chance that Ozwalt could have the virus again."  
Cyra stood still, unable to understand.

"I...hope he's ok!" she added, pausing to look down on my Pokemon, looking as optimistic and hyperactive as he ever had! "There's not much wrong with him from _here!"_

_"_I know."

I guess there was nothing left to say, nothing left to hide behind what I had to do.

"I'm sorry about mentioning Iris again." I apoligised, lowering my voice so it resembled a whisper. "I should have known it was a sensitive subject and I shouldn't have suggested that she join us. I don't understand what had happened but that's no excuse!"  
The Trainer gestured for Anubis to return to her, stroking his soft, Royal-Blue fur as he did so.

"Jake, It's completely fine! We were _both _tired last night, and, well, maybe your right. _maybe! _But I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's _me _who has to apoligise!"  
I smiled, glad that my preconception that Cyra may have been annoyed with me proved unfounded.

"Let's just forget about it. We were tired, water under the bridge."

"Amen to _that!"_ she responded, patting her Pokemon on the shoulder, before returning the powerful Pokemon within his Poke-Ball. "Come on, let's go gather the others. If we're going to leave, we better catch the Magnet Train _before _the hoardes of people decide they're bored here and want to head home!"

*...*

01110110101011011011011010101101101010101010101010 10101010101011010101010101010101010

_sir!_

_We're logging **multiple **bypasses within our firewall!_

**_someone's _**_playing dirty with us!_

_..._

_..._

_Someone's found a way to communicate?_

**_impossible!_**

_..._

_..._

_The occurances happened between Goldenrod City, and New Bark Town_

_Now **who **would you guess was the person responsible within that useless excuse for a town?_

_..._

_..._

_Elm._

_Take him out. Now._

_If his **son **decides to cross paths with me again_

_I'll have an ace up my sleeve!_

_Prepare the chopper_

_I'd like to visit Blackthorn for a while_

_I wonder how Clair's doing these days_

_..._

_..._


	31. Chapter 31 - Magnet Train Pt1

The Magnet Train shimmered before us, coated in expensive chrome, reflecting the early morning rays in a dazzling array of patterns. It had taken the better part of an hour to secure our tickets, thanks to the hoardes of Men and Women flocking to the city, catching a glimse of Team Rocket's latest strike! Without TV or Radio to fall upon, people had to resort to newspapers, which were wildly notorious for displaying rumours, or, as many of the people here have done, travel directly to the scene of the crime! It must have cost them a lot of money, yet it seemed _anyone_ would pay for information. Alan and Cy led our group, brushing aside many of the outgoing masses of people as we made our way towards the carraiges. Me and Jason lagged behind, with me protecting the ten-year old from getting lost. He was a tough kid, but the sudden flash-mob would envelop him in seconds, and we had a train to catch!

"How are you holding up?" I asked, missing my Pokemon's weight in my arms. For safety, Alan suggested withdrawing our Pokemon within their Poke Balls. It was the best thing to do, but I missed Ozwalt and Chess's reassuring weight in my arms.

"Ok for a guy who can't look above these people!" The Kid replied, slightly annoyed. "I'm getting tired of looking at people's waists!"  
Alan and Cyra suddenly took a left-hand turn, boarding a now-visible coach.

"Here's our Cue!" I announced, grabbing Jason by the arm, pulling him towards our destination. Luckily, the large group of people softened just enough to allow the Trainer some manouvering space. The Kid took advantage, dashing towards the opening, leaping aboard with no time to spare.

"Thanks for the help! People should be more considerate to pip-squeaks like me!"

Inside, air-conditioned seating greeted us, upholstered and tempting after our harrowing ordeal of standing around. Large, toughened-glass windows allowed much of the outside light to filter through to the cabin. Outside, many _more _tourists could be seen leaving the Train, making their way towards the Station's entrance. The City was about to experience a major boost to it's tourist industry, the morning after witnessing it's biggest crime! The Scientist placed himself in a random seat, moving inside towards the window. I made my way beside him, sighing with relief as I sat down, alleviating the pressure on my legs. Before long, our group was huddled around a large marble-esque table, ready for the journey ahead. Cyra swept aside her curls, allowing her to read a newspaper more clearly. The Trainer laughed, sweeping the paper towards me.

"Pathetic! They got it all wrong, and they had _Roxanne _to interview! Imagine if they _didn't _have a primary source to fall upon!"

I read the title, shocked.

'_Local city Gym devastated in light of kidnapping plot!'_

_No _mention of Team Rocket, and no mention of the people who saved her!

"Ridiculous." I muttered, sweeping the offending paper aside. I reached into my pocket, grabbing a hold of Chess's Poke Ball. As it was activated, the capsule opened, releasing the Grass-type in a ray of light. The Pokemon sat on the table before me, tilting it's head to one side.

"Sorry about that, We just had to keep you in there until we made it safely onboard!"

Chess leapt from where he was seating, landing on the seats to our left. The Pokemon continued gazing outside it's window, utterly transfixed. I smiled, enjoying Chess's fascination. The Pokemon must have never have travelled on a Train before. Ozwalt's Poke Ball was the next to be retreived, allowing the Water-type Pokemon to join his companion. The Oshawott stared at me before this, however, his blank-face returning for another outing.

"Osha."

I nodded, and searched through my bag, reaching for the little guy's bottle of water. Before long, Ozwalt had gulped down it's contents, sighing in satisfaction as the liquid had been expended.

"Oshaaaaaaaaaaawott."

I took out a number of my college textbooks, now useless to me, from my bagpack, and placed them on the table on the other side of the couch. Ozwalt, as well as Chespin, stared at the literacy with awe-struck eyes, grabbing a copy each, gazing at the vast array of Pokemon within it's pages. As I had done this, Alan unfurled a large map, placing it neatly on our table. My Pokemon now occupied, I turned towards the real-scale map of the number of regions that were presented on the archment, noting the Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Unova regions.

"Ok." Alan began, pointing towards the Hoenn region first, placing a finger on Rustburo City. "This is where we are now. From here, we will travel by an underwater railway tunnel, and make our way to Johto by 10:00 am tomorrow. From there, we can make our way towards the Kanto region." He paused, fixing his spectacles in his familiar manner. "I, however, need to travel to New Bark Town, alongside Jake. My father needs to check up on Ozwalt for any remaining traces of Pokerus."

Jason gazed at me with utter concern. Out of the four of us, he was the only person who had not known about Ozwalt's previous condition, I nodded slightly, letting him know that I would explain later.

"Cyra, Jason, your more than welcome to join us. But if you want to continue to Kanto, you will stay onboard, make your way through Johto, and arrive in Saffron City by 12:30pm. So here's the scenario that we're all in. We should orginise ourselves while we have the time. What are your thoughts?"  
The Scientist turned his attention to Jason, who was looking decidedly nervous.

"Is there anywhere you want to travel to in particular?"

The kid looked down towards the ground, deliberating. It was at _this _point, however, that I realised why he would be feeling relatively shaken. He had run away from home! I remember him telling me this, and the kid had lived within Azelea Town...which would mean that he would be passing _through!_

_"_I'd like to go straight towards Saffron, if that's ok?" the Trainer mumbled, trying his best to raise his head so we could hear him. "That is, if anyone would join me. I'm kinda nervous about exploring such a big place without anyone beside me."

The Scientist nodded, and turned his attention towards Cyra, the one remaining Trainer who was sitting on the fence.

"Well, Cy? What would you like to do?"

The Trainer gazed outside the window, thinking. The mass swarm of people had _finally _stopped, the Train emptied.

"If it's ok with you guys, I'll hang around with Jason in Saffron, I know what to do from there." she commented, turning towards the Kid, ruffling his hair in a playful manner. "I could show you around, if you'd like. Saffron has Silph Co. You like to see how Poke Balls are manufactured?"

The Kid nodded intensely, his face lighting up as if it was Christmas. Cyra looked at me for a split-second before returning her attention to Jason, giving the briefest of nods as she did so. I understood completely. She would wait until we arrived in Kanto before she would travel on her quest.  
_Our _quest, if what she said was true.

'_Lugia...'_

_"_That's great!" Alan replied, the earlier worried tone disappearing. "Now that _that's_ settled, where and when shall we rondevous in Kanto? We won't be able to send any messeges to each other, so we'll need to work out a plan to meet up."

"I guess me and J here can hang out around Saffron for a bit." Cyra responded, smiling as Jason nodded in agreement. "We won't leave you two behind. You do whatever it is that needs to be done, and we'll all travel together once you arrive."

"But where are we going to _go?" _Alan interjected, slightly suspicious. "You seem to have a definate plan on where we're heading. Is there something your not telling us?"

I froze, turning towards the Trainer, who allowed her curls to fall, once again, upon her face. She was _really _good at maintaining a poker face.

"I know where I'm going. and when we're re-united once again, I'll explain."

"Or you could explain _now." _Alan countered, leaning fowards towards her.

Seconds crept by, refusing to alleviate the tension. Ozwalt and Chess were distracted outright, pausing to glance at each other's bios within the opposing textbooks. Cyra looked down, only for a second, before returning her gaze towards the Scientist, suddenly worried.

"I, _we, _need to look for Ash. Ash Ketchum. He's the _only _person who can help us fight Team Rocket, and he is said to reside in Mt. Silver, or at least, in that general area. That's where I aim to go, I'm not saying you have to join me. Unless Team Rocket is stopped, however, they will keep increasing their foothold, and may actually _succeed _in taking over the regions. They blocked us from the world media, imagine what they intend to do _next!"_

Without warning, the Train's announcement filtered through the speakers, flooding the carraige.

"_On behalf of the crew of this Train, Welcome aboard! I am Tino, and this is the 9:30 train from Rustburo Station to Saffron City, passing through Goldenrod City before reaching our destination. Please bear in mind that due to the recent communications freeze we will be operating at 60% power, to ensure the safety of our passengers, as well as any Train we pass along the way. Your ticket is also valid for overnight accomadation, which is located at the rear of the Train. Should you have any questions or queries please feel free to contact a member of staff on board this Train, who will assist you in way way they can!  
I would like to once again thank you for your custom, and we wish you a safe journey!"_

"Osha osha osha osha wott osha osha wott!"

I glanced to my left, bursting with laughter as the Water Pokemon was reaching for the speaker above him, yelling into it. Everyone around me did the same, smiling as they did so. Ozwalt had single-handedly managed to cut the earlier tension in half. I was suddenly a lot happier that Ozwalt and I had found each other. I would be lost without him. Alan, meanwhile, removed his spectacles, rubbing them off the base of his jacket, before lounging into his seat once more.

"Ok, we'll talk about it when we get to Saffron, but I don't want any half-truths. I want to know the _full _story."

*...*

Darkness enveloped the Train, signifying that we had made our way towards the vast under-water tunnel ahead. Without warning, the cabin's automatic lights flickered into existance, bathing the coach in a strong artificial light, as bright as it had been mere moments ago, basking below the rising sun. Ozwalt and Chess, bored of their reading material, were practising their usual training regime. The Oshawott created a variety of bubbles, from miniscule spheres to enormous capsules. All were successfully taken out by the Chespin's sharp claws. For the past two hours, I stared at my Pokemon's antics, satisfied. It would feel nice to travel abroad again, to make my way towards my apartment, if I had time. I had to pack up, seeing as the rent had only covered me until the middle of September. _where _I was going to keep my possessions, however, was a different matter entirely. But the comfort of having freshly-washed clothes again was a luxury I was willing to experience one more time. Cyra continued to stare outside the cabin's window, staring at nothing, but it didn't take long for me to realise perhaps that the Trainer was occupied with a different matter entirely. Mewtwo's phychic powers could even reach her Trainer deep underwater, it seemed. Jason was bored. There was no other way to describe it. He rolled the two Poke Balls he owned, racing them from one hand to the next. His Pokemon were simply too large to allow them to roam free within this coach. Alan, true to his profession, glanced at his phone, able to receive messeges, thanks to Professor Elm's Porygon. As he did so, he also consulted his map, made random calculations on the top-right corner of the paper, and again focused his attention to his device's screens. Satisfied that there was nothing else to do, I made my way towards my Pokemon's seating, placing myself beside Ozwalt, with Chespin occupying the seat opposite us.

"So, guys, what do you think of our trip so far?" I asked, grinning as my Oshawott blew a little bubble towards his friend, who sliced it in response.

"Osha oshawott!"

I placed my head on my arms, fascinated as my Pokemon continued to entertain themselves, jumping up towards the table, leaping towards their opposing seats. It was a good thing they were so easily entertained, it had only been two hours into a twenty-four hour trip! As I was drifting off to sleep, a result from staying up all night the night previous, I caught an exchange between the Aide and Cyra.

"What? I don't beleive that. _Mewtwo?"_

_"_Your going to have to trust me. I know it's complicated and unlikely, but I promise, he's mine. Mewtwo is telling me where to go."

"And _Ash Ketchum? _No-one's seen him around for years! Does Mewtwo know where he is?"

"...Yes."

"And _this _is where I don't believe you. You _just _paused before you replyed. I'm no dectective, but I'm sure you know about Ash's location by _other _means."

"...Ok fine, when we left you at the Motel the other night, we ran into my sister, me and Jake. Me and my sister don't get along very well. But she used to travel with Ash, and she told us where she had last known Ash was."

"_Last _known? Need I remind you, Mt Silver is a _dangerous _place, inhabited by massively-powerful Pokemon. Are you ready to take the risk of travelling there, based on a '_Last _known'?!"

"Yes."

The exchange was barely above whispering levels, yet the urgency in their voices layed all the emotion that was needed. I understood both sides of the coin. Cyra was sure Ash resided in 'Silver , and could help us stop Team Rocket. Alan, however, had his doubts. And even without mentioning it, it was clear that he believed the group's safety was put at risk if they traveled towards this dangerous region.

"No-one said you had to travel with me, Alan. You've been incredibly helpful to _all _of us! If you want to stay in New Bark Town, that's completely fine!"

"And what about Jason? He's ten years of age!"

"I'll look after him if he wants to join me. Besides, the kids tough. I can trust him to stay out of trouble."

I returned my attention towards my two Pokemon, knowing that despite their differences, the two would settle on a comprimise. I held out my Silver Wing, a reminder of my dreams, and spun it delicately in my hands, distracted. The object reflected the indoor lighting, creating beautiful patterns against the coach's body, as well as the nearby boundaries outside my window. If what Cyra had said was true...Lugia needed my help, and fast!  
I only hoped that our group would remain intact long enough to join me...


	32. Chapter 32 -Magnet Train Pt2

"_Luiga?"_

The darkness returned, enveloping me, enveloping _everything!_  
I paused, remembering the cave's features the last time I was here. Threading along the rocky ground carefully, I made my way towards where I assumed the Legendary Pokemon, as well as it's cub, resided. With each passing step, more and more light filtered through, seemingly from nowhere. With the bare minimum amount of daylight needed to walk without caution, I increased my pace, powering up the scaly steps of my dream, reaching the summit of the ledge in record time. The layout was exactly the same as it had been in every dream previous, something that I was thankful for.  
There was no sign of the powerful Pokemon, nor it's offspring. Below me, an enormous pool of water centered around the unnatural cave's centre. A vast waterfall ushered tonnes of water into the pool, yet the volume inside never increased. This was probably due to dream-Physics, and yet...It feels so _real, _like I was actually _here!_

"_Lugia?"_

I continued my search, making my way down towards the other side of the harrowing ledge, making sure I never stepped on a stray rock, blowing my cover. It took a matter of minutes before my feet touched stable ground again. It was at this point when I noticed I wasn't wearing any shoes.  
How odd.  
As I glanced down towards my feet, however, a sudden, inexplicable thought occured to me!  
The Silver Wing! Of course!  
I retrieved the feather from my pocket, holding it into the air. The object glistened against the faded daylight, reflecting it's rays towards...the dark corner of the cave's interior. I stared at the direction the rays were pointing to, puzzled. I twisted the 'Wing in various different angles, yet the ray of light continued, unabided. Was this _leading _me towards them? Were they hiding?  
What could they _possibly_ behiding from?

*...*

The Train continued it's journey, barreling through the tunnel at 120mph. Although it was unable to continue on full power, the flickering safety lights outside our window flashed by almost inappropriately fast, devouring the tunnel's length. I woke with a start, for a split-second unfamiliar with my immediate surroundings, before I caught my breath. I was in my sleeping quarters! Ozwalt and Chess slept on the floor, cuddling against each other. I got up, too startled by my dream's clarity to sleep anytime soon, and retreived my Oshawott's schaltop, having fallen from the Pokemon, and placed it on his little head. I noticed that he liked doing that when he was about to fall asleep, and the simple routine spoke volumes. Before I could think of anything else, I held my phone towards my face, checking the time.  
3:03am  
I really should have slept the night before.  
I placed my legs inside my jeans, requiring a great effort to secure them around my waist. I ventured towards the bathroom, glancing at my reflection. This was the first time I had taken account of my appearance since I set forth with Oshawott. My normally neat blond hair was a mess, jaggedy-edges, untidy. I tried my best to return it to it's signiture style, but without gel at my disposal, it was a wasted effort. My face, however, was even _worse, _covered in dirt and grime, perhaps from a month's adventure. I grimanced! Everyone has seen me like _this! _It took mere moments for me to wash my face completely clean, pleased that I looked much better, even after this simple task was completed. Chespin turned in his sleep, cuddling up in a ball, comfortable. It made me smile. Chespin had been an absolute pleasure to look after this past month, and Ozwalt had an amazing time playing and scampering with his new best friend!  
But what would happen if Elm wanted him back?  
I began to realise that I never _owned _the Grass-type Pokemon, and that when all this dies down, I was oblidged to hand him back to the Professor. Chespin was meant as a Starter-Pokemon for a brand-new Trainer, after all. The Pokemon scratched at nothing but air, dreaming. I layed on the suprisingly-warm floor, watching my Pokemon dream together. It suddenly struck me that University was the worst decision I had ever made! No matter what had happened there, the parties, the sudden flood of relief when I passed my results, _none _of this compared to my Pokemon journey, and I was glad I had made the right choice.  
My parents, however, were a different story.  
I had never even gotten a chance to say hello to Mom, but I knew what she would have said. If anything, my Mother would be even _more _anxious of wild Pokemon, and would have made me sworn off of them forever, no matter how hard I tried to pursuade them otherwise. It was unfair! It was barely worth thinking about the disdain the two would have towards my Oshawott, towards Chespin!  
The tunnel abruptly disappeared, distracting me from my thoughts.  
I gasped, taken aback by the beautiful sight.  
We were still travelling inside a tunnel, of course, but the material used along it's length had changed, replaced with glass! As a result, I could _gaze_into the crystal-clear water beyond, and the wild Pokemon that lived inside it. Masses of Seakings swam by, their movements almost a blur. Behind them, a score of Seadras emerged, accompanied by a lone Kingdra, their leader. It was so much to take in! I stared at my window, hours flowing by, as I gazed at the Water-Pokemon outside, many of them I had seen within my textbooks, others I had never seen before!

"Osha?"

I turned suddenly, caught slightly-off guard. Ozwalt was staring towards me, suddenly sad. I immediately knelt down, concerned.

"What's wrong little guy?"

The Oshawott pointed at his tummy, where his shell was covering, and looked towards me once agiain, with a pained expression.

"Is your shell hurting you?"

Ozwalt shook his head, removed his schaltop, and pointed towards his belly.

"Osha osha osha oshawott wott wott osha."

My face drained of color. Ozwalt wasn't already becoming sick, was he? Was this due to the Pokerus? Could it act _that _fast?

"Hang in there buddy, I'm going to get some help!" I assured him, returning him within my Poke Ball. The Pokemon would be much more comfortable in there, I told myself. Chess continued to turn in his sleep, his dream suddenly turning into a nightmare.

"Cheeessss Chespin Chess!"

Chespin _too?!_

I repeated the action, returning Chespin within his corresponding Poke Ball, and made my way out of the sleeping area, panic spurring me on.  
Just what was going _on _around here?  
I made my way towards Alan's quarters, slamming the door with my fists, as loudly as I could. The Scientist never opened the door, infuriating me! Alan musn't have gone to his room at all! The last time I had seen him, he was working an a blinding array of equations, while staring towards his map every now and again, once again marking down numbers on his notebook. Cyra's room, much nearer to me than where Alan was situated, was at the far end of the corridor, and I sprinted as fast as I could, reaching it with no time to lose. I was just about to knock on the door, to tell her about what had happened to my Pokemon, before I heard a high-pitched scream, coming from her room!  
Cyra was in trouble!

"Cy!" I shouted, attempting to open the door with as much force as I could muster. No use, the door was locked from inside! The screaming intensifed, sending lances of fear shuddering through my spine. I stepped backwards, and suddenly tackled the door as hard as I could, suddenly hit with pain as my shoulder impacted against the toughened-Steel material. The Door, however, crumpled slightly, _just _enough for the object to swing on it's hinges. I readied myself for another tackle, throwing my weight against the injured door, falling down as it collapsed to the ground. Only the ongoing screams for help forced me to my feet, grimancing as I felt my shoulder. It was _very _tender, and bruising was _already _beginning to form along it's length. Cyra was on her bed, writhing in pain, her eyes open! I brushed aside her curls, revealing her hidden eye, overflowing with blue Phychic energy. The light flickered, however, sometimes almost completely faded, other times, threatening to pierce through her eye with it's brightness. What was going on?!

"Mewtwo! Stop it!" I cried, shaking the Trainer as strongly as I could, koping to snap her out of it! The screaming continued, uninterrupted by my attempt to help! It was at this point, however, that I begun to notice the bigger picture. Outside the Trainer's window, the Water-Pokemon populating the ocean were paralyzed, unable to move! Beyond Cyra's piercing scream, I could hear the muted cries of the Pokemon beyond, A Gyarados was _clearly _visible, snaking and snapping it's vast jaws, it's eyes closed, fighting a force that simply wasn't there! Something was affecting the Pokemon, _including _Mewtwo! _That _explained what was happening to Cyra!

"_Mewtwo!" _I shouted, rising my voice even beyond the piercing screams of the Trainer! Outside the window, the vast ocean landscape, and the Water-Pokemon within it, disappeared, the glass-structure outside once again replaced with metal, covering the Magnet Train in darkness. Cyra suddenly stopped screaming, collapsing onto her bed, muted.

"Cyra?" I whispered nervously, crouching beside her bed. "Cyra, wake up, something's going on outside, something _bad!"  
_  
The Trainer opened her eyes, fully alert. She suddenly rose from her bed, sitting down, her expression shocked.

"Mewtwo..." she muttered to herself, unable to speak any more.

"Cyra? Cyra! Can you hear me?" I pressed, holding her by her arms. "It's Jake, remember? Tell me, what's going on? What happened to Mewtwo? Somethings happening to _all _the Pokemon! Please! Tell me your ok!"

The Trainer refused to co-operate, recovering from what I assumed was the end-stages of shock! I was unable to phone anyone for help, and I couldn't just _leave _her in her room, not like this!

"_Mewtwo.."_

The Train slowed, rapidly returning to rest. The sense of motion I could normally feel coursing through my legs had stopped, while the darkness outside the window offered no clues to our current speed. Whatever was happening, the Magnet Train may have been affected by it! The room's lone speaker fuzzled into life, breaking through layers of static.

"_Dear Passengers, we are currently experiencing some technical issues. We are acting as we speak to rectify the issue, and we would like to advise you to stay within the Train. Staff will soon patrol along the Trains length, advising you to remain calm and to follow emergency procedures. Please do not hesitate to seek assistance if needed. Thank you for your co-operation"_

The speaker suddenly turned silent, dead.  
Cyra wasn't recovering, uttering her Pokemon's name over and over again, her hands trembling.

"Mewtwo...Mewtwo..."

I wrapped my good arm around her, hoisting her to her feet. The Trainer was making no attempt whatsoever to remain upright, and it took a lot of effort to carry her outside, struggling along the carraige's length, searching for help! Without warning, Alan appeared at the beginning of the corridor, having emerged from his room, I swore.  
So he _was there? _Was he still asleep when I knocked on his damn door?!

"What's going on?" He demanded, rushing to our aid. The Scientist aided me, holding up the other side of the Trainer's body. We made our way towards his room, placing her on his bed, removing the equipment and Poke Balls before doing so.

"Whatever happened outside, it's affecting Cyra too!" I explained, "Ozwalt and Chess were becoming agitated, Oshawott had pains in his tummy, and Chess was experiencing a nightmare, I assumed it was Pokerus at first, but when I saw the Water-Pokemon outside, they were in _pain, _Alan! I heard screaming in Cyra's room before I ran towards her, she was shaken pretty good. It must have been Mewtwo! She must have been communicating with her before this happened!"

Alan retreived a medical kit from within his bag, reaching for a cooling pack, placing it on Cyra's forehead. Her tempeture was _seriously _high! The Scientist then checked the Trainer's pulse, noting with alarm that it was expotentially faster than it should have been, and silently counted it's beats within ten seconds, multipling the number by six, to get Cy's bpm.

"Her heart is beating at 195." he warned, taking off the Trainer's shoes, while removing her jumper. "She needs to cool down, and fast, before any permanent damage is done!"

Cyra, however, suddenly blinked, looking around her surroundings. She glanced at Alan, cautiously removing her second Shoe.

"What...what happened?"

"It appears you suffered from shock, by the looks of things." Alan replied, placing a stick-on thermometer to the Trainer's forehead, without resistance. Cyra musn't have realised what had happened to her, but allowed the Scientist to check her.

"I...I'm sorry. I should have told you about Mewtwo the second I joined this little renegade!"

"It's perfectly fine, I'm still finding it hard to digest the information. What matters now is that both you and the Pokemon are safe."

The Scientist focused his attention once again on Cyra's pulse, smiling slightly as he placed his two fingers against her wrist.

"Your heartbeats 100 now, your recovering fast, keep it up."

The thermometer, once flashing a worrying '40+' was now spiralling to a more agreeable '25'. Taking as much care as she possibly could, Cyra leaned against the bed, supporting her body with both shoulders.

"Something's happening, you guys, and I don't think this is coincidence, either! This must be the work of Team Rocket!"

I stared at the trainer with mixed feelings of shock and disbelief! Team Rocket could cause _this? _The Trainer continued, her voice returning to it's original strength.

"Years ago, when Team Rocket was attempting it's disastorus attempt to take over the world, they released a high-pitch frequency, deep with Mohogamy Town, that not only controlled the local Pokemon, but forced them to evolve!"

Cyra turned towards the window, cautious, before she returned her attention to the two of us.

"It was a success, but was destroyed by Ash and Lance, the Pokemon League Champion! I believe that they have re-created this signal, however. The last thing I heard before I fell unconscious was a _very _high-pitched frequency! Something I _shouldn't _have heard, without Mewtwo!"

The Scientist crossed his arms, worried.

"If that's true, that would turn out to be a _deeply _worrying prediciment. Team Rocket have blocked all signals, now they're attempting to control _Pokemon _too!"

"Not _control," _Cyra interrupted, placing her feet on the floor, seating herself on the bed's mattress. "But _repel! _If this signal affects everyone regionwide, then all of the Pokemon Trainers would be powerless to use their Pokemon, as they would be affected by the signal!"

"And what about _their _Pokemon?" I asked, spotting a minor flaw in Cyra's analysis. The Trainer shook her head, attempting to clear it, to focus.

"You've got a point, but perhaps they have developed something that could prevent their Pokemon from becoming affected? I'm not sure, but what I _do _know, is that the Gym Leader's would be at a disadvantage if they were to defend themselves against Team Rocket, this _cannot _be a coincidence!"

"I better go get Jason," Alan urged, rising to his feet in a fluid motion. "Jake, stay here, wait until I get back, the _second _we step off this train, we're going to find the source of that signal, and take it out!"

The Aide rushed outside his door, making his way towards Jason's room.  
I turned to face Cyra, looking towards the ground, her eyes closed.

"Is...there something else that you saw?"

Cyra faced me, a pained expression in her eyes.

"Jake...I don't know what's going on, but Lugia's gone."


	33. Chapter 33 - Inside Goldenrod

***Edit***

**From now on, there will be three aspects of the story. Jake and Alan in Johto, Cyra and Jason in Kanto, and Officer Jenny and Professor Elm. Also, this will be one of the last chapters where the characters will be deliberating a lot, as Team Rocket are about to step up their operation, in a big way!**

**Thank you once again for reading!**

**(The Architectural Oshawott)**

The Magnet Train, after 3 hours remaining stationary within the tunnel, sprawled into life once more, slowly accelerating to it's fastest allowed speed. Once again, the safety lights, situated on the surrounding walls, flashed by our window in an ever-increasing velocity. I wanted more than _anything _to escape the slightly claustraphobic tunnel surrounding us, or at least to come across another glass-panneled strech on our journey. Alan, however, assured me that such a section didn't exist up ahead, much to my disappointment. Before long, the four of us were huddled around a table once more, _this _time with much more solemn expressions. Cyra appeared sullen, glancing at the Newspaper she had retreived in Rustburo with wide-open eyes. Alan continued his calculations, this time performing twice as fast, swearing as he wrote a wrong answer on the map's parchment, rubbing it out with furious haste. Jason, on the other hand, appeared the most upbeat, if a little bored. We decided not to explain the full length of the episode which had occurred outside the safety of the Train's interior to the Ten-year old. He wouldn't understand, at least not yet. I stared at the kid's expression, worried. This wasn't a situation I would want someone of his age to travel to, _that _was for sure,  
But then again, this wasn't a situation _anyone _should travel to!  
And we were diving _straight _towards it.

"Damn..." The Scientist muttered, rubbing yet another painstakingly wrong answer from his piece of paper, re-typing the equation within his device. Alan was exhausted, and we all knew it. The Aide, however, resolutely refused to go to sleep, to rest, before we made our way to Goldenrod. My eyes flickered at the thought, sweet sleep inviting me to close my eyes, just for a minute...

*...*

"Jake?"

I woke with a start, startled. Both Cyra and Alan had gone, disappeared from where they were sitting just seconds ago!  
But as I gazed outside the window once more, I realised 'seconds' may have been inaccurate.  
The sun was shining high in the sky, tilting directly in the middle, surrounded by whisps of clouds. Below, the blue-tinted sea sparkled beside us, reflecting the rays of sunshine, coasting against a crystal-clear beach. It didn't take much for me to realise I had fallen asleep accidentally.  
But no dream of Lugia...and that worried me.

"Uhhh, Jake? Over here?"

I turned towards the voice, breaking my distraction. Jason sat on the opposite end of the table, looking decidedly worried.

"It's...getting worse, isn't it?"

I sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"We don't know for sure, but _something _was disturbing the Pokemon outside. My Oshawott and Chespin suddenly appeared sick as well, which is why I returned them to their Poke-Balls. We don't know what has happened...but we think it's Team Rocket."

Jason nodded, gazing outside towards the beautiful sight outside.

"I understand. Well, if there's anything I can do to help you guys, just ask. I want to help...somehow."

It struck a chord, just how willing the kid wanted to remain a part of the group. _I _had more doubts about what we were doing than Jason, it appeared. Not for the first time, it occured to me that we shouldn't be treating the guy like a little boy. If anything, it was _me _that was the most scared out of the four of us. I glanced at the two Pokemon capsules before me, housing Ozwalt and Chess. They would probably want, more than anything, to be released from the Poke-Balls, to scamper around the coach. It was as I thought of this when my _third _Poke-Ball glistened against the sun, peering from my backpack.  
Ozwalt and Chess were too small to experience the mysterious signal outside...but my _Dewott _could possibly bear it, at least until I was certain if the signal was still transmitting or not. Without a second's hesitation, I placed the capsule on the floor beside me, allowing it to open, releasing the Water-Type from within. Dew formed into view, escaping from the Poke Ball's ray of light.  
And immediately cringed in pain, falling on one knee!

"Dew!" I yelled, quickly snatching his capsule into my arms, returning my Pokemon safely inside.  
Seconds passed, noted only by the passing landscape outside. A knot of fear was beginning to tighten around my stomach, not so much butterflies, but perodactyls! Jason witnessed all of this, his jaw nearly falling to the floor.

"Oh no..."

I placed my Pokemon inside my backpack, tying the zip tightly.

"It's still transmitting, this is _bad _news. If Pokemon can't roam around without being subjected to that frequency..."  
Neither of us needed to finish that sentence. What would happen would be utterly _terrifying, _without a doubt! The kid glanced at the table, thinking.

"If this is the work of Team Rocket, then how do you think that they would be able to use _their _Pokemon?"

"We thought about that," I responded, holding my head with my hand, deliberating. "The only alternative we can come up with is that they must be using _something _to block the frequency from reaching them, or maybe the signal is transmitting only in certain places, where their Pokemon are safe, and the Pokemon in the signal's area are simply being tortured."

"But why would they do that? They wouldn't be able to abduct any Pokemon that way, if their own Pokemon were caught in the frequency, and if they weren't in the area to begin with."

He had a point.

Outside, Skyscrapers were beginning to form into view, peering from the lush array of trees that gathered just beyond the beach we were passing. We had made it into Johto, powering our way through Olivine City. The Lighthouse was clearly visible, on the opposite end of our carraige, before disappearing, the Magnet Train having blasted into yet _another _tunnel.

"How long was I out?" I asked, streching my legs as I did so. It took a bit of effort to remove the crink in my right ankle, satisfied as it popped mutely. The tunnel disappeared in a flash, allowing us to see the different varieties of trees around us, the Magnet Train making it's way through a series of bends, meandering through the train tracks.

"About 4-5 hours. You fell asleep in a flash. Cyra commented that you could be narcoleptic from the looks of things."

The Trainer had _excellent _attention to detail, it seemed.

"Strange." I replied, unable to remember the last time I was able to sleep without a dream. As I thought of this, Lugia returned to my mind, disturbing me. My dream, Cyra's warning, Lugia was gone? gone _where?  
_Alan returned within our carraige, clutching at his backpack.

"It's time you guys started packing. Goldenrod station is coming up in ten minutes."  
I held my bagpack in the air, indicating that I was ready. The Scientist sighed.

"Lucky you."

"Where's Cy?" Jason commented, reaching for a piece of fruit within his bag. "Am I still travelling with her towards Saffron?"

"You still want to go?"

"Yeah, I might as well, and Saffron will be an interesting place to visit...if Cyra's still going?"

"She is. She's just in her room packing her things. Feel free to head down towards her if you want. Her room number is 445."

"Thanks Al!"

Jason rose to his feet, his familiar grin returning. The kid craved an _adventure, _and I smiled, happy to see the Trainer I had battled in Goldenrod's Park, a lifetime ago, it seemed.

"Take care of yourself Kid, and look after Cyra for me, would you?"

"You got it Jake! I'll see you in Kanto."

The kid removed himself from his seat, turned to flash us one last smile, and sprinted towards the corridor's doors, disappearing as they closed behind him. The two of us remained, alone on the carraige. I hefted my bagpack onto my back, ready for departure. Alan, burdened with the weight of his bag, allowed himself to sit down, exhausted.

"When we get to New Bark Town, I'm leaving my bag there! The damn thing was nothing but an inconvenience 90% of the time!"

I laughed, despite myself. Alan was tired, unable, or unwilling, to sleep.

"Wanna swap bags? I'm pretty sure I can carry yours for a while."

"It's ok Jake, If your not going to value your spine, I'll take care of it _for _you! This bag isn't worth it, trust me."

A vast array of buildings greeted us, their familiar sileouttes comforting me.  
Goldenrod City.  
Without another word, the Scientist once again rose to his feet, grunting from the effort. He led the way, walking as briskly as he could towards the end of the corridor, placing his feet on solid ground outside. I followed suit, elated as my feet met stable concrete below them, exiting the Train, and into the station. A handful of other passengers left their carraiges, making their way towards the station's exit. There were no more than a dozen people, and I found it puzzling that we never came across a single one as we made our journey aboard the Train, large as it was. As I was deliberating, Alan had already left, making his way towards the exit. I turned, catching a glimse of the Magnet Train as it continued it's way towards it's final destination, Saffron City, before dashing towards the Scientist, catching up with him.  
Outside, the City was experiencing a blistering array of motion. Men and Women were rushing from place to place, some worried, others merely discomforted, but _no-one _appeared happy, each and every one of them making their way to their destinations.  
And not a Pokemon in sight, although they were rarely present within the city _before _all of this happened.  
Without stopping, Alan made his way down the main road, crossing towards the less-occupied pavement. I followed, easily matching the Scientist's pace, with a lot less weight to carry around. I was about to mention our schedule, what we were going to do once we made it to New Bark Town, when we froze, witnessing the damage unfolding before us.  
Goldenrod Gym was almost completely destroyed!  
Like the Day Care, an entire load-bearing wall was disappeared, and a number of Police- tape was spewed around it, preventing anyone from gaining access. Officers gathered around the structure, their Grwolithes sniffing the ground before them, searching for clues.  
Wait, there were _Growlithes _outside their Poke Balls!  
Did this mean the signal hadn't reached Goldenrod yet?

"Alan!"

The Scientist faced the sound, suprise flashing across his face.

"Dad!"

Professor Elm made his way towards us, releived as he embraced his son in a tight hug. The Professor turned towards me, shaking my hand.

"And Jake! A pleasure to see you here again! But why are in Goldenrod? Weren't you travelling home to Petalsburg last time we spoke?"

I removed my parent's objection to Oshawott from my mind, maintaining a poker face.

"There's been a change of plans, Professor. We're heading to Saffron pretty soon, but I wanted to make sure if Ozwalt...you know, was still ok?"

"I see I see. Well, we can travel to the Pokemon Center here in Goldenrod and we can perform the tests. April Joy has been briefed on the rather unusual nature of Pokerus and has helped us diagnose many of the Pokemon who are experiencing the virus's side-effects."

It felt good to hear April Joy's name again, reminding me of when I first saw Oshawott, before things suddenly turned AWOL. Alan glanced at me, giving me an arresting look. I understood immediately what he implied.  
'_Don't mention what we know. I'll tell him all about it when the time is right...'_

_"_What happened to the Gym?" I continued, nervous. It was a rhetorical question, at least from our point of view. No one else was going to cause as much havoc as Team Rocket.

"There's been a break-in." the Professor responded, gesturing towards the building before us. "The Pokemon were stolen! Worse, Whitney's been kidnapped! No one has seen her since this event had occured, and posters are being pasted throughout the City, and through as many cities as we can communicate to."

This was bad! Team Rocket weren't just interested in the Gym Leader's Pokemon, they were after the Gym Leaders _themselves _as well!

"Dad, we saw something similar to this in Rustburo City." His son replied, continuing to gaze at the Gym. "Team Rocket appear to be targeting the region's Gyms, and they think nothing of abducting people, as _well _as Pokemon!This is bad news!"

"Well then it appears you can be useful to the Police Dearptment here. After we diagnose Jake's Oshawott we can-"

"We don't have time! We need to head to Saffron! And fast!"

Elm crossed his arms, confused. The Professor was about to continue the conversation, to ask Alan just _why _they needed to go, when Officer Jenny appeared from view, making her way towards us with grit-like determination. Not for the first time, her face reminded me of when I first saw her, in the Pokemon Center, looking decidedly dangerous. The Woman rushed towards us, her expression softening slightly as she paused beside the Professor.

"Jake, Alan, I'd ask you why you two are in Johto again, but we don't have time. It's pretty clear you can see just what had happened here, and we would appreciate your support _greatly _if you could enhance our investigation, tell us more about Team Rocket, and what they plan to do. Have you encountered any anomalies along your journeys?"


	34. Chapter 34 - Saffron Dangers!

The Magnet Train docked by Goldenrod Station, unloading it's very few occupants. From Cyra's window, the high-rise buildings towering into view were dominated with a golden hue, hence the city's namesake. The glass ceiling above the station reflected random beams of sunlight in a variety of different directions, illuminating the polished tile-flooring outside to great effect! The Trainer had never _seen _such a clean Station before!  
But this proved to be at the back of her head, completely unimportant.  
Mewtwo wasn't responding to the Trainer's calls of help, ever since that signal overwhelmed him...and her. Now, with her second pair of eyes removed, Cyra felt...exposed. A shiver shot down the small of her back, despite the humid tempature within her private quarters. She had packed everything she had taken out of her bag since their journey began, which didn't consist of a lot. Her Poke Balls, her pride and joy, took center-stage within the bag's lining, housing her beloved Pokemon within.  
But until she could determine exactly _what _was causing that signal, Cyra felt that her Pokemon were unable to venture forth from their capsules.

"_Damn..."_

They needed to find Ash, and fast! Legend has it, ten years ago, he became the most powerful Trainer in all the regions, travelling to, and defeating, every Gym that was situated! A number of people also managed to travel alongside him during his travels...and _two _of them were en-route to Viridian City!  
Misty and Brock.  
Both were Gym Leaders, residing both over Curalean City and Pewter City respectively, and if the Trainer's hunch was correct, _both _could be in enormous danger! Cyra glanced at her primitive belongings, perched on top of her suprisingly comfy bed. She promised that she would meet up with Jake and Alan once more in Saffron, but the opportunity to rally more people to help was proving irresistable!  
The only problem layed with Jason.  
The Trainer paced her room, deliberating. She didn't know just what the kid knows about the true purpouse of their journey, nor what Jake and Alan may have told him, and she _certainly _didn't know the true benifits in lying to him! The kid was determined, smart, and had two powerful Pokemon at his disposal. He could be a real help!  
But this was _no _place for a small boy, and no amount of guts could save him there.

"_Mewtwo? You ok?"_

Silence.

Cyra tied her hair in a simple ponytail, _finally _removing the large heft of hair from her right-side. It felt comforting, as she made her way towards the en-suite bathroom, to see with both eyes once again, no longer confined to her hair's curtain. The face that stared back in her reflection sported dark bags under her eyes, themselves bloodshot, but her caramel skin was as flawless as ever, and the Trainer was pleased that a simple face-wash removed any impurities that were present.

'_Knock knock knock'_

That must be Jason.  
Cyra sighed, removing her hair's bow, releasing her curls against her face once more. The kid wouldn't understand what he saw if her eye reacted to Mewtwo's presence again, if he attempted to communicate at _all, _that is. She unlocked her door, allowing it to slide open.

"Jake and Alan have just left, they wanted to wish you good luck, and that they'll see you in Kanto."

Jason stared at his travel companion, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Every now and again, his eye's would flicker to her bedside window, before meeting her gaze once more, almost as if he was waiting impatiently to get going again. Puzzling.

"We're set to arrive in Saffron by 6." Cyra explained, placing her bag towards the ground, allowing herself to lie on the bed's soft padding. "Are you all set to leave when the Train arrives?"

As soon as she said this, the Train sparked into life, beginning to accelerate towards it's final destination. Cyra's back could feel the subtle vibrations underneath her gather monentum, as it exited the station, travelling ever faster.

"You bet! I can't wait to see what Saffron is like! What will we do first when we arrive? Silph. Co? I heard the Fighting Dojo's open, and Sabrina!"

"Excuse me?" Cyra interrupted, sitting herself upright, hit with a brainwave. "You mean the Gym leader?"

"Yeah, who else is there?"

Sabrina, she specilised in Psychic Pokemon! Maybe _she _could help me distinguish just what happened to Mewtwo, and to help her to find ash!

"You've got a point, kid!" the Trainer commented, scruffling his hair, much to his resentment. "We should visit her as soon as we arrive! There's something I want to talk to her about!"

"You know her?"

"Not really, just something that I've always wanted to ask her."

Jason nodded, looking down towards the ground.

"I see, something that you don't want me to know about, huh?"

Cyra sighed. The kid was on to their plan, there was no point in trying to hide it now.

"Jason...How much do you know about what we're doing on our...journey?"

The kid faced Cyra once again, struggling to recollect what Jake and Alan had told him, no doubt.

"Ummmm, not much, but Jake told me that the Gym Leader's could be attacked by Team Rocket, and that there's a signal that is interfering with Pokemon, just like what had happened in Mohogany Town ten years ago. I learned all about that in my History class, but that's about it."

That was actually a pretty firm grasp on what was going on, and the Kid had pieced it all together from snippets of conversation. Impressive. The Kid reminded Cyra of herself when she was his age, determined, stubborn, trying her very best to become as powerful as she could get! There was definite traces of her past, etched upon his face. She patted the bed, signaling that Jason sit down beside her.

"Listen, You have to forgive us for trying to hide most of this from you. Your an exceptional Trainer, and your brave, that takes guts, Kid! But this is serious, something that even the Police Departments are struggling to overcome, and Team Rocket are much more powerful than you were led to believe, and their plan, if my hunch is correct, is utterly terrifying, and I have to go, to find help, _special _help, and if you want to join us, you would be a very useful ally, and friend! But I just want to ask, to make _sure, _that you want to know _exactly _what we're planning to do! Do you want to know? About everything?"

"Yes! I do! I want to help!"

*...*

The Train sped past, making it's way between regions, dashing towards Kanto with the ferocity of a bullet! As it made it's way towards it's destination, Cyra told her companion everything. Team Rocket. What they planned to do. Their new, terrifying signal. What she wanted to do to help: Find Misty, find Brock, hopefully leading them to Ash, last seen buried deep within Mt. Silver. She also discussed the minor points of their journey, removing _any _mystery that remained! Jake's Oshawott, possibly carrying the Pokerus gene, and the reason why they were heading to New Bark Town, and last of all, and the most difficult for the Trainer to speak about...Mewtwo, and how the signal affected him, and the reason why she wanted to speak with Sabrina.  
The Magnet Train entered a series of corners, easily manouvering around them, as the rapidly descending sunset illuminated the autumn leaves, basking in hues of Gold and Brown.

"Is Mewtwo...really yours? Can I see him? What's he like? How did you manage to catch him?"

"I can't really say much, he dosen't enjoy human company. But he's a loyal companion who's helped me survive all this time as a Pokemon Trainer. But the signal I mentioned earlier is affecting all the Pokemon in the region, including Mewtwo."

"Yeah, I saw that happen with Jake's Dewott. The Pokemon fell to it's knees as soon as it was released!"

"Which is why I want to speak with Sabrina, and find out what happened to my Pokemon. I'm worried about him."

The two continued their conversation, Cyra noting with suprise that Jason was coping with the sudden download of information suprisingly well, or at least, it _appeared _to be this way from her view! The kid nodded, awestruck with the possibility of encountering a legendary Pokemon!

"Well, you can count on me! I'll travel to find Ash with you, and we can kick Team Rocket's butt!"

"Then we need to hurry! We'll need to find Brock and Misty, and bring them to Saffron, before Jake and Alan arrive. It sucks that I can't messege them about what I-I mean _we- _plan to do!"

From outside, Saffron faded into view, almost as if the buildings were a mirage. The fading daylight reflected what little vibrancy of colours the Skyscrapers provided, similar to the presence Goldenrod provided. The City was almost encapsulated in a never-ending forest. Even now, meanders of trees appeared alongside our window, threatening to scrap against the toughened-glass with some strategic branches. Ten-minutes later, the remaining area of Saffron closed in on the Train's occupants, slowing down rapidly as it devoured the final few kilometers towards the station.

"Here's our stop." Cyra announced, slinging her bag against her back. "Jason, hurry! We don't have much time!"

"Way ahead of you!"

The Trainer sighed in relief as she spotted Jason's bagpack, in full view as he turned his back to her, grinning.

"Good, let's head straight towards the Gym. There's no time to waste!"

Before the Trainers could venture forth from their seating, however, the on-board speakers flickered to life, splurting out an announcement. What made the two Trainers freeze, however, was it's messege.

'_ATTENTION!_

_DO NOT LEAVE YOUR SEATS!_

_THIS IS **NOT **A DRILL!_

_POSSIBLE TERRORIST ACTIVITY HAS BEEN NOTIFIED TO US BY POLICE!_

_I REPEAT_

_REMAIN IN YOUR SEATS!'_

Team Rocket.

"That's our cue!" Cyra announced, dashing from her room, Jason following quickly behind. The two rushed past, exiting the carraige as quickly as they could. Outside, a number of Police Officers blocked the path between them and the Trainers, refusing to budge.

"Hold it! We're-"

Too late! The two brushed past them, manovering past as they exited the glass doors, leaving the distressed Policemen behind.

"Wait!"

Cyra sprinted ahead, gazing at a _number _of Grunts, clad in black overalls, littering the city streets, waiting for them! She knew _exactly _where they were attacking!  
Saffron Gym.  
Jason panted, exhausted, and the Trainer had no choice but to allow herself to slow down, waiting for the kid to catch up.  
This proved to be a mistake.  
Without warning, a number of Cadets circled the two Pokemon Trainers, blocking out any means of escape. Each criminal held a Poke Ball, dropping it from their hands. In a matter of seconds, a vast array of Pokemon, ranging from Raticates, Koffings, as well as a solidary Weezing, formed a thick wall of resistance against them. The Blond-haired leader must have notified his recruits about them!  
But wait! Their Pokemon! If the signal was working, how are they able to stand?

"Jason! Use your Pokemon!"

"But the signal! You said-"

"FORGET what I said! Just do it!"

Cyra allowed her instincts to take over, releasing two Poke Balls from her pocket, throwing them into the air! Jason oblidged, releasing his Scyther and Seviper from within their capsules, facing their enemies. Cyra's Poke Balls soon landed on the ground beside them, releasing her Lucario, Anubis, as well as her most powerful Pokemon, Amber!

"Woah..." Jason muttered, distracted.

The Houndoom towered above it's more dimunitive opposition, standing on the same head-height as Jason's Scyther! Both Amber and Anubis crouched, forming battle stances. Scyther and Seviper, too, tensed, ready to strike!

"Amber, Fire Blast! Anubis, Extremespeed!"

Both Pokemon understood, and began unleashing their powerful attacks! The Lucario disappeared, before reappearing in a blink of an eye, crossing it's arms...disappointed. Cyra gazed at her companion's destruction, pleased.  
In that split-second, Lucario had deleivered a devastating punch to _each _of the cadet's ground forces, their Pokemon littering the ground, ten feet away! With the Pokemon distracted, Amber unleashed a powerful array of flame, blitzing the small number of Koffings in it's wake. However, the lone Weezing dodged it, laughing manically as it did so. Posionous fumes escaped from it's collective mouths, heading straight towards her Pokemon!

"Scyther, gust!"

Cyra turned, catching but a glimse of Jason's closest Pokemon, as it darted in front of them, unleashing a heavy tornado of wind towards the fumes, disipitating it. As soon as it had done so, however, the Pokemon flinched in pain as one of the Raticate's lunged fowards, striking it's scythe-like arm with it's deadly teeth. That was 'hyper fang'!

"Anubis!" Cyra cried, pointing towards the danger!

The Pokemon acknowledged, leaping into the air, unloading a full-force punch _directly _to the opponent's temple, freeing Scyther's arm from it's iron grip. The Raticate tumbled to the floor, defeated.  
Two _more, _however, had taken it's place, facing their adversaries together.

"Quit your time-wasting, kids! The boss dosen't 'ave time for wasters like you!" one of the grunts exclaimed, grinning rather nastily. Cyra recoiled, refusing to allow him to intimidate her.

"Flame wheel!" She ordered, pointing _directly _to the man ahead of her, suddenly stripped of his bravado!

Houndoom lurched foward, wrapping itself in deadly flame, accelerating towards the dumbstruck Grunt, terrified.  
One of the Raticates witnessed it's Trainer in trouble, and shot towards him, in _front _of the fiery missile!  
Amber impacted against the Pokemon, inflicting second-degree burns as it's target ricocheted against a nearby building, unconscious.

"Yes!" Cyra thought, pleased that her plan had worked. Jason was quick to utilise the advantage.

"Seviper, Crunch!" he announced, shouting at the top of his voice!

His Pokemon towered above his prey, the Raticate looking slightly less determined than before, it tried to turn, to run away!  
But the Poison-type sunk it's fangs deep within the Pokemon's body before it could escape.  
The two Pokemon remained frozen solid, save for Seviper _tightening _it's grip on the defenseless Raticate. The Pokemon suddenly bowed, unable to move.  
The ferocity of Seviper's attack stunned the surrounding criminals, backing away slowly, loosening their circle slightly.

"The boss is going to need to hear about this!"

Cyra reached for her bag, allowing a third Poke Ball to slip loose, In a matter of moments, Loki assipitated into the air, it's eyes turning blue. The surrounding Cadets fell to the concrete ground, asleep. Good. This allowed them to keep their element of suprise, just for a little while longer.  
Both stared towards the direction of the Gym. Sure enough, the building was surrounded by SUV's, patrolled by a number of similarly-dressed Grunts. The Trainer nodded towards Jason, who flashed a grin in response. The Kid _enjoyed _this. Perhaps he was the best partner she could have had at this point in time!  
But the biggest threat no doubt layed ahead.

"Come with me, it looks like our blond-haired friend might be paying Sabrina a visit!..."


	35. Chapter 35 - Psychic Gym

The Trainers crept slowly, making their way towards Saffron's Gym, Their Pokemon following close behind, guarding them in case unexpected 'visitors' decided to announce themselves. Cyra gazed at the building ahead, fully aware of the patrol guarding it. Loki would suddenly become very useful here. Her Pokemon, as well as Anubis, were focusing their attention on the streets behind her, watching for any sudden movements. Jason, along with his Scyther, crouched beside her, much more nervous than before. the Bug- type continuously tensed, ready for combat. It's Trainer, however, wasn't in _quite _the same shape. Beads of sweat poured down his forehead, his eyes bloodshot.

"This...this is what happened in Rustburo...isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Jason gulped, and attempted to maintain his composure, breathing in heavily.

"Well, I think it's up to us to stop them, so let's go!" he whispered, putting on his 'brave' persona once more. Cyra smiled, before once again glancing at the Gym ahead. The Police force was spread surprisingly thin, and as the two made their way through the streets, allowing Loki to deduce it's foes into a deep trance, all they witnessed was a few light Officers, with Growlithes as their main type of Pokemon. If anything, having one specific Pokemon was just asking for defeat! What would happen if a _water- _type decided to join the party?

"Get ready J, we're going in."

Before her companion had time to respond, however, Cyra leaped from her hiding spot, followed by her Pokemon. Anubis sped ahead, it's body a blur! It's Trainer moved from building to building, taking full advantage of what little cover she had remaining. Three Team Rocket Cadets were patrolling the Gym's front access, accompanied by a pair of Arboks. The Poison-type would prove little resistance to her Lucario.  
Suddenly, Cyra stopped, confused.  
Bringing Poison-type Pokemon to a _Psychic-type _Gym? It didn't make sense...unless it was just these Grunts that possessed the generic Pokemon among their ranks. Cyra had a nagging suspicion that there was something _more, _there had to! Team Rocket knew full well about strategy. As the Trainer mulled this over, Jason finally made his way towards her, undetected.

"Geesh, how about you _announce _when your about to jump and run around? You left me _standing _over there!"

That was a good point. Cyra swore, forgetting that it wasn't just her now! She had someone to protect!

"Sorry, I just saw an opening. Listen, those Grunts, Loki's going to use Hypnosis. When that happens, we run _straight _towards the entrance, guns blazing! We don't know just what's inside, and Sabrina's Gym is legendary for resembling a maze! You stick with me, got it?"

"Got it!"

The Haunter towered above them, itching to go. Anubis moved from outside the darkness of the alleyway, ready to strike. Cyra closed her eyes, allowing her heartbeat to slow, just a little...

"Do it."

Without warning, the Lucario rushed from it's position, using 'Extremespeed'! He made his way towards it's two foes, striking _both _Pokemon in a blink of an eye! The Arboks fell, momentarily dazed.  
This was the opening Loki needed!  
As soon as the Grunts realised what was going on, spotting Lucario striding confidently towards the three, the Ghost Pokemon accelerated towards them, it's eyes lighting up. It took mere moments before the pair collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  
But not before one of them pressed a button, activating a high-pitched alarm!

_'Damn!'_

Cyra grabbed Jason's shoulder, dragging him alongside her, as they sprinted towards the entrance the Grunts were busy guarding. As they made their way past the sleeping bodies, a number of their team poured in from behind, dashing towards them!

"Loki! Take care of them!"

The Haunter stopped following it's Trainer, and faced the large number of foes in it's wake, grinning manically. Cyra refused herself the luxury of glancing back towards Loki. There was no time to lose! Jason grunted, trying his hardest to keep up. It took a matter of moments before both Trainers and their Pokemon made their way inside the building, the door sliding shut behind them as they did so! from outside, Loki was working his magic, forcing the swarms of Grunts to fall asleep, powerless under his Hypnosis.

"Uhhh, Cy? You might want to look at this."

The Trainer spun around, beginning to understand what Jason was referring to.  
The room was _huge,_ at least, it _appeared _that way!  
From the edges of it's walls, a faint light shimmered from thin strips, illuminating the room in an eerie glow. The aura almost resembled...  
Psychic energy.  
Was this all an illusion?

'_Bang!'_

A muffled explosion reverberated through Cyra's legs, threatening to throw off her balance. More Team Rocket Officers were inside...and maybe their boss too.

"Come on Jason, We got to move."

As the Trainer made her statement, Loki oozed through the wall, satisfied. Cyra smiled. She could always rely on her Haunter to get the job done. Jason, on the other hand, was far from happy, his movements suggesting that he was a little bit anxious.

"What are we going to do?"

Cyra paused, understanding her companion's question. Right now, there seemed to be _no _way of accessing another room within the confines of this Gym.  
But there had to be. Sabrina would have made the entrance suitably challenging for any Trainers desperate to battle her.  
Moving cautiously, Both Trainers made their way to the edge of the room, hoping to find a hidden door. Confusingly, however, they both managed to walk towards the _center _of their surroundings, nowhere near their chosen location. Cyra swore. This room _was _an illusion. Worse, this illusion was messing with her co-ordination, muffling her sense of direction. The Gym Leader must have done this to keep any _more _intruders out!  
Which also meant them!  
It took another ten minutes of wandering aimlessly before Jason fell to his knees, infuriated.

"I want to know where the damn door is!"

Cyra had to admit, this was beginning to become a little pointless. They had no way of moving to where they wanted to go, which meant, indirectly, that there is where they _need _to be, rendered inaccessible!  
Unless...

"Jason, hold my hand, no time to explain!"

To his credit, the kid grabbed a hold of her arm without hesitation, trusting his companion's judgment. The Trainer nodded, and closed her eyes, removing the sight of her surroundings from her mind, and walked. She could hear her footsteps against the cold, hard ground, unable to tell where she was going. The Trainer could feel Jason's grip tightening in her hand, almost shaking with fear. Cyra kept going, whispering to herself that the worst that could happen was that she would bump lightly against a wall.

"_It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok."_

In a split-second , a wave of familiar energy reverberated through her body, the same sensation she would normally feel when she was communicating with...

"_Mewtwo!"_

Cyra opened her eyes, despite herself, and stood her ground, momentarily paralyzed. Jason loosened his grip on her hand, his eyes remaining shut.

"Is it ok to look now?"

Before them, two Gym Trainers were holding their ground, their faces etched in concentration. Their Pokemon, a Hypno and a Mr. Mine , were behind a solid wall of multi-layered light, defending their Trainers. What they were defending themselves _from, _however, turned and faced Cyra and Jason, shock flashing across their faces!

"How did you-"

No time to allow them to adjust to the Trainer's presence!

"Amber, Flamethrower!" she exclaimed, releasing her powerful Pokemon from within it's capsule, allowing years of battle experience to take over! As soon as it's paws touched the ground, the Houndoom unleashed a deadly force of fire, directly towards the Team Rocket Executives!  
But it was blocked!  
The fire sprayed across it's target effortlessly, a sphere of energy protecting them from the overwhelming heat.  
That was 'Protect!', but what Pokemon had caused it?

"Hydro Pump!"

Seemingly from nowhere, an enormous body of water spewed towards Amber, splashing against the Pokemon's chest! The Houndoom rocketed against a nearby wall, falling to the floor, unconscious.

'_No...'_

_"_Scyther! X-Scissor!"

Cyra turned, allowing herself to glimpse at Jason's Pokemon, making it's way towards...  
Nothing.  
The Bug-Type unleashed it's scythes, slashing them against the air, confusing Cyra.  
What was going on?  
The attack _had _connected with _something, _as a large groan escaped, vibrating throughout the room. The Executives took a step back in fear, before maintaining their composure.

"Carracosta, Hyper Beam!"

A _Carracosta?!_

Without warning, a powerful beam of energy assimilated from thin-air, directly towards Scyther! The Pokemon side-stepped, thrusting it's entire body towards the right-hand side of the room. the attack missed, but was now speeding towards another target.  
Cyra.  
Before she had time to register this fact, closing her eyes, the beam impacted the _same _wall of light that was protecting the Gym Trainers, dissipating into thin air! The Trainer stared at the Psychic Pokemon, now on the offensive! Mr. Mine was coated in an aura of Psychic energy, glowing from purple to Pink in an instant, it's eyes alight with a Blue aura. _Now, _at last, She could see the Carracosta, struggling under the invisible force constricting it. The Pokemon was _huge, _towering over the room's occupants! It slashed and kicked, demanding to be set free!  
So that's what Mr. Mime did.  
The Pokemon simply stared at the rear wall, and it's enemy was thrust towards it with sickening force. the Water Pokemon crumpled to the ground, unable to battle! The Executives, having lost their dominance, returned Carracosta inside it's Poke Ball, and dashed for what appeared to be a blank wall, but Cyra understood perfectly now. They knew the layout of the _real _room behind it's Psychic charade.

"No!"

Too late, the two disappeared, fading into tiny pink fragments of energy.  
Cyra made her way towards the two Gym Trainers, noticing with alarm that they were sporting a large number of bruises. They must have been entertaining those Elites for a while!

"We're so glad your here!" One of them muttered, comforting his Mr. Mine , now appearing exhausted. "We tried to stop them from moving further into the Gym, we spent _hours _battling all six of their Pokemon! You have to go to Sabrina! She's battling one of their leaders who managed to get through! You have to help us!"

The two were shaken, displaying signs of shock! They needed to see a hospital, and fast!

"Where's the entrance?" Cyra asked, as calmly as she could. The Person she was communicating with was shaking, his whole body twitching, as if he was cold.

"It's just behind us, walk to the corner of the wall. Hurry! There's no time to lose! We'll stay here and defend it from any more visitors who try to break through!"

There was no time to reason with them to see a medical professional. Cyra turned around, returning her Houndoom to the safety of it's Poke Ball, and grabbed the kid's hand once more, _sprinting _towards the corner wall with utter determination!

"Uhh, Cy? Are you _sure _there's an entrance there?!" Jason shrieked, raising his other arm in order to protect himself.

The appearance of yet _another _room answered his question.  
_This _time, whoever, the room was tinted in a much darker shade of blue. Angry red pin-pricks of light shot through it's usual slits within, providing a menacing atmosphere.  
But it was a Psychic Pokemon residing within the center of the room which made the Trainers reach for their Pokemon.  
The Sigilyph sighed towards them, gazing towards the room's new occupants blankly. Both Trainers froze. The Pokemon appeared to belong to Sabrina, the fact that it was, initially, non-hostile appeared to reinforce this theory. As it floated, the room began to shift in color, frequently morphing to Pink and Yellow and Orange, returning to it's primary color when the Pokemon made it's way towards it's destination. It floated to the right, revealing a small ray of light, making it's way towards the 'ceiling'. It must have been another entrance! Maybe the _final _one! Before they made their way towards it, Cyra moved towards the Psychic Pokemon, bowing slightly.

"Thank You."

Sigilyph returned the gesture, dismissive.  
Jason leaned closer towards the light, aware of what happens this time. His companion followed closely, two Poke Balls in hand...just in case.


	36. Chapter 36 - Mega Evolution

Goldenrod City was beginning to lose it's bright hue, it's skyscrapers rapidly surrendering it's golden illusion as the faint pricks of sunlight diminished, connecting with the horizon before us. We made our way towards the Pokemon Center, still as comforting to look at as ever. In my palm rested a Poke Ball, _Ozwalt's_ Poke Ball. The last time I had released the Pokemon from it's capsule, he was showing signs of discomfort, even pain.  
Was it Pokerus? Or that signal that affected the underwater Pokemon outside the Magnet Train?  
We couldn't take chances. Not if the Oshawott's health was at risk, yet even now, fear clutched at my insides with unrelenting force. Was the Pokemon able to recover from it's condition, should it be diagnosed that way? Not for the first time, I found myself unable to imagine what would happen if my Pokemon, the Oshawott who rescued me from my unhappy life within University, was gone.  
Permanently.  
Alan was talking to his father, releasing carefully censored information to him as he recounted our journey towards Petalburg, and our endeavors beyond. Officer Jenny, meanwhile, seemed...preoccupied, lost in her own thoughts.

"Me and Alan will travel towards the Motel, collect my belongings." Elm stated, nodding as he glanced towards his son. "You and Jenny should go inside, make sure that Oshawott is ok. We'll be ready and waiting when this is finished, I promise."  
I nodded, a good a plan as any. The Sun finally disappeared into the mountains beyond, and with it it's last traces of daylight. Suddenly, the city enveloped into semi-darkness, shadows cast from the surrounding buildings extending dramatically. I clutched at my Poke Ball, fighting tears.  
'_It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok.'_

"We better get going, kid." Jenny commented, broken from her daydreaming at last. She placed a hand on my shoulder, almost pushing me away from the Scientists. Alan appeared apologetic, looking down towards the ground, as I ventured towards the Center, the Officer following close behind.

"You think the break-in was the work of Team Rocket?" I asked, trying as hard as I could to try and focus on another topic, as daunting as Team Rocket's recent form was, it was a welcome change from my Oshawott's health.

"Not only do we think Team Rocket is behind this, we _know _that Team Rocket is behind all this." she replied, looking down towards the ground, continuing, "Just before the dilemma, there was a criminal rescue operation within our Police Station. A number of suspects, including a high-value Operative with deep connections, had escaped. It _cannot _be a simple coincidence!"  
The electronic doors opened, stunning me as I surveyed my surroundings. Not _one _other occupant was visible once inside, the main reception area within the Center suddenly a lot less welcoming. The lighting, usually bathing the building in a warm, welcoming glow, had been pared back, reduced to minimal levels. The Darkness matched the atmosphere outside, and it did nothing to alleviate my fears. If anything, it was _reinforcing _them. Behind the desk, April Joy stood, smiling and as optimistic as she could. I made our way towards her, Officer Jenny staying behind, just inside the main entrance. I tried my best to appear cheerful and optimistic, failing spectacularly, as I placed my Poke Ball before her.

"H-here's my Oshawott. How long until we know if he's ok?"  
Joy reached for the capsule , placing it within her breast pocket.

"We'll perform the necessary tests, and I'll inform you of what we found in an hour. In the meantime, make yourself at home here. There is light refreshments and vending machines located towards the right-hand side of the building."  
Somehow, this wasn't enough for me, to sit and wait, when I wanted to know if my Pokemon was ok _now!_

_"_Why is there no one else here? I'm sure that on most days, the Center is _packed _with visitors and patients alike!"

"Unfortunately, this procedure requires a lot of power and effort, so we had to close the Pokemon Center all evening to make sure we would have enough power to diagnose your Oshawott. This procedure is...expensive."

_That _made no sense to me. Whatsoever.

"Can I...see these tests?"

Suddenly, Joy lost all her professional optimism, in it's place stood caution, and fear. The Nurse glanced towards the Officer, an unspoken look of confirmation. The Officer nodded, continuing the unspoken communication. April returned the gesture, and looked towards me once more.

"You _must _sanitize your hands, wear protective gloves and mask, and stand behind a protective screen. We are about to enter the Center's 'Clean Room.', and no contamination can be spread, not even minor bacteria or germs found in hands. Do you understand?"  
I nodded. Suddenly, the importance and weight of this diagnosis hit home. My fear multiplied instantly. I understood what the words 'clean room' meant. These rooms were usually the most private and important within the buildings they occupy, either used in the manufacture of sensitive machinary, or in high-risk surgical areas. Silph Co., famously, was robbed by Team Rocket ten years previous. Even worse, however, was the fact that they managed to permanently corrupt the Clean Room within the infrastructure, rendering it useless.

"Actually, if it's a risky move for me to be in there, I'll hang back here. I mean, if there's a chance I could interrupt the diagnosis, that would put Ozwalt more at risk...right?"

April nodded, understanding.

"Unfortunately, your right Jake. The procedure will take less than an hour. I promise."  
The Nurse nodded, and turned her back towards me, making her way deeper within the building, disappearing behind a double set of doors.  
And then there was silence.  
I couldn't, wouldn't, accept it if my Oshawott was sick, _more _than just sick. It was unfair! Why did he have to be struck by the virus? He was just an Oshawott! I fell to my knees, the fear that had until now dwelled within my stomach rapidly spread throughout my body, filling me with despair.

'_Ozwalt'_

It didn't take long before I heard the unique sounds of heels tapping against the tiled flooring, as Jenny made her way towards me, apologetic.

"You know, I think your Pokemon is ok."

I looked up, facing the Officer, eye to eye.

"How do you know that?"

The two of us simply stared towards each other. The Officer's eyes appeared frozen, as if covered with a faint sheen of glass. This was the look she sometimes has, such as when she is focused on her job. I understood immediately.

"You need to go back to the station, huh?"

A nod served as a satisfactory answer.

"It's too important a case to simply ignore. But I meant what I said, I promise your Oshawott will be fine."

I hardly had time to question her, just _how _she knew this fact, before the Officer turned, making her way outside, beyond the automatic doors before her, shutting silently as she passed.  
And then I was alone.  
And the seconds passed.

Very slowly.

***Cyra***

A wave of nausea hit the Trainer's sides as they assimilated towards their destination, re-forming from the Psychic energy they had teleported from. Jason doubled over, crumbling to his knees, resisting the urge to vomit.  
Yet Cyra was focused on one other thing.  
Or, in this case, _two._

The surroundings constantly shifted, one second, they were in a vast expanse of room and light, arches of light flowing seamlessly throughout the wall's linings. The next, this vision would crumble abruptly, revealing the shabby, wood-laden interior that the Psychic Pokemon were trying to mask, only for the previous vision to fight it's way back into existence once more. But it was in the _center _of this room which had Cyra's attention.  
Sabrina flowed effortlessly in the air, her eyes closed, her composure serene. In front of her, however, her Alakazam winced, raising his arms in a defensive stance, his spoons bent at unnatural angles. The Pokemon it was fighting lurched forward, far too fast for the Trainer to make out what kind it was. The moving shadow impacted against the Psychic-type, sending it sprawling to the floor, defeated.

"No!"

Cyra turned, her eyes widened in terror. Jason had just given away their position! How stupid! The Kid, as he was staring at his companion's enraged expression, understood immediately, just as the blur slowed, allowing the two to take their first glimpse.  
Before them, a Gengar moved slowly towards them, it's smile manic.  
But this was no _ordinary _Gengar!  
The Pokemon's hands were huge, permanently fused with the ground, it seemed. But it was it's face that drew Cyra's attention. And fear! A _third _eye was present on Gengar's forehead, staring, unflinching, towards it's victim, completely fecicious against the Ghost-type's confident disposition. Jason, until now standing by his companion's side, stepped back involuntarily, his face drained of color.  
What was going on?!  
Suddenly, in a split second, a wave of Psychic energy seared behind the Ghost Pokemon's back, momentarily distracting it.  
This was the opening Cyra needed!  
Without thinking, the Trainer grabbed a handful of Jason's jumper, and dragged him to the right, flinging him towards the ground, out of the powerful Gengar's way. The Ghost-type, in kind, faced the Psychic attacker, the previously-unconscious Alakazam. The Pokemon stared towards Cyra, his expression pleading. The Trainer understood immediately what he was implying.

'_Get out now!'_

The MegaGengar's third eye widened even further, gaining a vicious orb of deadly dark matter. It was 'Shadow Ball'!  
But not as Cyra knew it!  
The attack grew steadily larger, morphing into an sphere the Trainer had never witnessed before! The Ghost-type was taking it's time, confident.  
Which was his weakness!  
Cyra pulled a Poke Ball from her pocket, and threw it, _directly _towards the mutant Gengar.

"Anubis! Stop it!"

The Pokemon released itself from the capsule, immediately darting towards it's foe.  
But not before it stopped, motionless in the air.

"No!"

The Gengar knew Psychic as well! But...it was performing _two _attacks! Simultaneously!  
The Lucario struggled against the invisible force, unable to stop the ever-growing orb that the third eye was creating. Without a second's notice, the sphere of energy was released, directly towards the injured Alakazam! The attack impacted, searing towards the Pokemon's chest. The resulting explosion knocked the Trainers from their feet, landing on the hard, wooden floor. Debris flew everywhere, shrapnel and wood scratching Cyra's cheek, blood ebbing from the miniature cuts and scrapes, Anubis layed motionless on the ground, unable to battle any longer.  
Alakazam was...gone.  
And yet the Gengar remained, smiling with pleasure. It took one admiring glance at it's destruction, and floated slowly towards where his victim had layed, retrieving one of the Pokemon's spoons.

'_Thump'_

Sabrina fell to the ground, her Psychic energy expended. She didn't move, helpless, on the other side of the Trainers, and the not-quite a Gengar.

"A fascinating specimen, wouldn't you say so?"

Cyra and Jason turned towards the direction of the voice, an essence of familiarity surrounding it.  
It was him. The Team Rocket Operative!

"I believe you are getting a rare glimpse of what our next stage of terror has to offer." he continued, moving towards his Pokemon, just as a structural pillar collapsed, occupying the space he had been in mere moments ago! The Operative placed a hand of his pet, pleased.

"Gather Pokemon, force them into their final stages of evolution, and begin what we at Team Rocket like to call...'Mega Evolution.'"

The Blond-haired leader surveyed his now-prisoners with relish.

"Pokemon that could simply no longer evolve, and turning them into something _stronger._ It has an appeal, no? And you got a first-hand look at what MegaGengar here could do, consider yourselves honored."

Cyra gritted her teeth. No, This couldn't be it, it just _couldn't!_

_"_Your not going to get away with this." She promised, reaching for her remaining Poke Balls. An eruption of laughter escaped the Operative, prompting a response from his Mega-Pokemon.

"_That's _the most worn-out cliche in the book, my dear!" He responded, just as a bunch of Grunts poured in from the darkness, collecting Sabrina from where she layed, holding her over their shoulder "And, unless you have something else up your sleeve, I believe that no, I _will _get away with it! And there's nothing you, or this _brat, _can do about it!"  
Jason yelled in fury, attempting to punch his captive!  
Before falling to the floor, immobile.

"Jaso..." Cyra muttered, just as a strange, and powerful wave of energy washed over her, it was familiar, like when Mewtwo, her lost friend, would contact her, but this felt different.  
This felt _wrong!_


	37. Chapter 37 - An Escape Plan?

_'What...what's going on?_'

Silence.

Nausea stirred the Trainer into consciousness, flinching as a dull pain throbbed near the back of her head. Cyra turned on her back, realising she was resting on a primitive bed, similar to the type provided in prisons. It proved to be cold and uncomfortable, sending shivers up her spine the second her pale skin touched the rusting steel. She was in a cell, or, that's what appeared to be. Jason layed towards the other side of the room, his back turned to her. As soon as the Trainer acknowledged this fact, memories began to flood through her mind, reliving the chain of events! The Alakazam, that Gengar..._Him._ Cyra reached into her bag, only to find that it was missing. Her fingers clinched at thin air, slow to break the long-forged habit. Her movements were slow, foggy compared to the speed she was demanding her muscles to move. Was she drugged?  
It was the memory of Megagengar's powerful hynosis manouever that answered her question.  
She was captured, taken hostage.  
By Team Rocket!  
Cyra paused to study her surroundings, with very little information to sink in. The walls were cold, Ice-Blue in color, littered with nails. Hastily-forged Steel, from the looks of things. There was no natural light filtering into the cramped space, with only the primitive flourescent lighting bathing the room in a sickly glow. The only way in or out appeared to be the huge door that presented itself at the end of the room. Like the walls, however, it appeared like it was screwed together pretty tight, with a thick lock taking pride and joy towards it's right-hand side. It would take extreme blunt force to tear it down!  
They were trapped.  
But there had to be a way out. There was _always _a way!  
The Trainer closed her eyes, beginning the habital ritual of clearing her mind, making way to contact Mewtwo. Cyra soon lost track of where she was, where she had been, who she was, in order to reach out, attempting to probe his consciousness.  
And was suddenly hit with a rush of acceleration!  
The unexpected sensation broke her concentration, slamming her back towards reality. Her eyes opened in an instant, wide and clear.  
Was that...Mewtwo?

"ughhh..."

The Kid moved to his side, almost falling from the relatively high bed position. His eyes were moving underneath his eyelids, fighting a nightmare.

"Jason? Jason! Wake up! Snap out of it!"

The Trainer placed her hands on her companion's shoulders, shaking him abruptly, until his eyes opened slowly, appearing groggy.

"Where...who...what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. But it's not looking good."

"Where are we?"

"I wish I could tell you."

The layers of sleep soon began to vanish from Jason's eyes, replaced with fear. In an instant, his hands started shaking, and his face was sucked clean of color. He reached for where his bag should have been, realised that it was a futile gesture, and fumbled into his pockets, hit with the realisation.

"My Pokemon!"

"They took mine too."

Without warning, the lock securing the door turned, before opening outside.  
Revealing a gengar - a regular one.  
Neither of the cells occupants had time to respond before they once again slipped into a deep sleep, powerless against the Ghost-type's Hypnosis.

***...***

When she came to, the first thing that Cyra noticed was that they had moved. Somewhere new. Somewhere _dark. _  
The space was _huge, _easily occupying a vast array of computers, with a ceiling that stretched seemingly into the sky. But it was the computer screens that caught the Trainer's attention.  
Because on those screens was images of Jake and Alan, the well-known Professor Elm, an Officer, Jason, and herself.  
They were _tracking _them?!  
A scurry of footsteps interrupted her analysis.  
A pair of women made their way towards her, wearing various shades of grey. One of them, a feisty-looking woman in her twenties, smiled manically as she stood, directly in front of Cyra's field of vision. The second woman, more somber and calm, as if...bored, presented a small, hand-held screen, fixing it towards the top-right hand side of the chair the Trainer was perched upon. As she looked down, she noticed both her hands and her legs were bound by the same belt-like harnesses used in mental asylums. There was no room for movement, so escaping by struggling wasn't on the cards.  
'_Damn.'  
_Satisfied, The second Cadet secured the screen to a make-shift docking mechanism, before walking away, cold. The First Cadet, however, looked down towards Cyra, arrogant, closing her eyes until they became slits, viewing herself as _above _the captured Trainer.  
At least, until the Trainer managed to escape.  
Without warning, the miniature screen flickered into life, revealing...  
Him.

"A pleasure for you to join us, Cyra Bitten." The Blonde-haired Operative announced dryly, smirking slightly as he viewed his captive. In his hands rested a file, sealed within an envelope. The Team Rocket Leader was busy glancing at little pieces of information that it contained, nodding slightly as he came across interesting information.

"Let's see, Quite a track record. Since your first Gym Battle at the age of ten, you have managed to obtain no less than 36 badges across four different regions, challenged the Pokemon league in both Kanto/Johto and the Hoenn League, managing to reach the semi-finals in both occasions. Not bad."

Cyra, refusing to allow the Operative the satisfaction of witnessing her scream and shout, struggling against her constraints, kept still, allowing herself to relax. She closed her eyes, refusing to meet his gaze.

"So tell me, what do you know about the finer details of Team Rocket's plan?"

The Trainer opened her eyes, and gazed directly into his own, trying her best to pierce into his soul, the cold, dark place that existed inside him, no doubt.

"I know that you're going to fail."

The Cadet hissed, closing the space between both herself and the Trainer, reaching for her hair.

"No."

The order came as a surprise for both the Cadet and the captive. It took a couple of seconds of heated tension before she relaxed, turning her back towards Cyra, outraged.

"See? I can be nice too, so how about you play ball?"

The Trainer's neck was beginning to ache, and she moved it so she was resting her head to the side, directly in the direction of the screen.

"Where are my Pokemon?"

"Why, they're right here!"

The computer screens beyond changed abruptly, revealing her Pokemon, with Anubis taking up the majority of the space. Unlike her other Pokemon, including King, Loki and Amber, which were represented with simple sprites and her health bar. The Lucario featured real-time fighting videos, meaning that Team Rocket were spying on her for quite some time. The Pokemon's level was clearly presented above it's sprite's head, lv.88, as well as it's Attack, Defense, and Speed stats. In a matter of seconds, multiple files of several Lucarios were displayed where her remaining Pokemon once were, each with roughly the same level, yet with much lower overall stats. This unsettled the Pokemon's Trainer, much more than she allowed herself to bear. She began to struggle against her constraints, a futile gesture. The harnesses were unmoved, solid.

"Now now, no need to struggle. I promise, you will receive your Pokemon once more...after we're done with you."

"And what does _that _supposed to mean?"

The Operative waved aside a stray heft of Blond hair, and rested his face against his hand, tilting his head slightly.

"My dear, How would you like the chance to turn your Lucario into something...stronger?"

"NO!"

Cyra struggled ceaselessly, feeling the constraints burn against her wrists, around her ankles, and yet she kept squirming, attempting to break out, to wring her hands across the coward's unworthy neck!

"You _touch _my Pokemon, and I will kill you, you hear me?! _kill _you!"

The Cadet was having none of this, however. She unfurled a piece of tissue, and slammed it into the Trainer's mouth, rendering her speechless.

"Hush! You'll choke if you blabber on with that big mouth of yours!" she shouted aggressively, with a hint of the Unova accent filtering through her voice. The Trainer refused, maintaining her struggling. Before long, bruises were beginning to show on her wrists, and yet she was no nearer to being free.

"It's futile, My dear, leave her be, she's not going anywhere." The Operative cooed, calming his Cadet's fiery temper. The Woman, once again, turned around, her back to the Trainer.

"Now, Where were we?"

As he said this, The computer screens ahead of them flickered once more, now revealing surveillance camera feeds of cells similar to the one both herself and Jason were locked in. There, to the top-right hand side, Cyra could see Jason, still unconscious, lying on the bed that he had been before the Trainer woke him up. That Gengar must have rendered him unconscious, too. As the Trainer studied the rest of the feeds, she found Sabrina, blindfolded, meditating inside her cell, her hands bound, suppressing her Psychic powers. There, too, stood Whitney, the Goldenrod Gym Leader. She was pounding against the door, demanding to be left out. Many of the cell feeds were empty, but it didn't take three guesses for Cyra to know just who Team Rocket would want to populate these cells with.

Gym Leaders.

And _them!_

_"_You see, for Mega Evolution to initate..." The Operative began, his smile spreading slowly across his face, revealing pearl-white teeth underneath, "You must have the applicable Mega Stone, as well as being connected with a Mega Ring, which is embedded with a Key Stone. Together, the two will resonate, forcing the Pokemon to evolve beyond the realms of known convention!"

The Operative leaned closer against the screen, filling the entire surface area with his face.

"And we just so happen to have the applicable Mega Stone for your Lucario, Lucarionite."

Cyra screamed, muffled against the tissue inside her mouth. She began to thrash about, searing her wrists and ankles against their harnesses, yet she didn't care. Her Pokemon were in trouble, about to be tested on! By HIM!

'_Mewtwo!'_

**_CRASH!_**

Debris smashed down towards the rooms occupants, creating a hole in the ceiling. The Computers, fused into the main building's architecture, crumbled, dying before gravity forced them to the floor, smashing into many expensive pieces. The Cadet guarding Cyra, unable to process what was going on, made a run for it, straight towards the only exit that the Trainer could see, but was soon stopped in her tracks, as a large boulder landed directly in front of her, blocking the exit door. The sunlight outside stunned Cyra, her eyes unaccustomed to the sun's rays, perhaps due to the long period without exposure of daylight.  
But it was what _caused _this destruction that allowed Cyra to relax, relieved.  
It was Mewtwo!  
But not as she knew him.  
The Pokemon looked...different. It's head now featured 'hair', reminiscent of the Pokemon's tail before the transformation. Mewtwo appeared smaller, almost laughably so, yet when he touched the ground with his feet, it was obvious that he could still command a battleground if he needed to.  
Did Mewtwo...Mega...Evolve?  
The Pokemon raised it's arm, unleashing an invisible force of telekinesis. The constraints around the Trainer unraveled, falling uselessly towards the floor. He made his way towards his Trainer, removing the gag with his own hands. It was rare for the Pokemon to use anything other than it's Psychic powers, and the gesture spoke volumes.

"_I'm...I'm so sorry, to leave you like that."_

'It's ok. I know now why you left."

"_Team Rocket have come across an ancient secret that **far **exceeds their understanding! We must go now, warn the others, prepare them!"_

_"_Wait! Jason! and the Gym Leaders! We can't _leave _them!"

Suddenly, the boulder blocking the exit door exploded in a fiery array of rock and lava.  
Multiple cadets entered the room, outnumbering the Trainer and her Pokemon. Scores of Magmars, as well as a pair of Magmortars, formed an impenetrable wall in front of them, blocking their route.

"Flamethrower!"

The Cadets raised their hands, the signal for their Pokemon to simultaneously unleash deadly bouts of flame, directly towards their opponent! Cyra grabbed MegaMewtwo's hand, who clinched hers in return.

"_Don't worry. I will protect you."_

The flames soared around them, filling the Trainer's vision with nothing but fire and smoke.  
Yet she was unharmed.  
Cyra turned, facing her Pokemon. Megamewtwo had raised his free hand, parting the attack effortlessly. Around him, however, scores of Shadow Balls danced alongside him, ready to strike. The Attacks multiplied by the second, filling the immediate area with a nervous, overwhelming energy.  
Megamewtwo could perform simultaneous attacks, just like the Gengar!  
The orbs catapulted towards the unfortunate Fire-Pokemon's direction, finding their targets on every single one of them! Scores of Pokemon collapsed to the ground, either unconscious, or inflicted with _very _heavy damage! Their Trainers, too, were unsafe. As soon as the attack was launched, Megamewtwo raised his arm once more, levitating the helpless Grunts through the air, before leaving go, resulting in the unfortunate Men and Women to land on the concrete flooring - A twenty-foot drop. Cyra found herself to float a few centimeters from the ground, surrounded in an aura of Electric-Blue energy.

"_We get Jason, but we have no time for the others. We will return for them, I give you my word."_

The Trainer was about to interrupt, to argue that they _needed _the Gym Leader's, as well as their Pokemon, to help them win against Team Rocket!  
The sudden appearance of the Blond Operative, as well as Cyra's Anubis, taken hostage by the Team Rocket leader, distracted her from her thoughts!

"Witness the power of Mega Evolution!" The Operative shouted, deranged, before placing his hand on the unwilling Pokemon's head, Both his Mega Ring and the Lucarionite resonating frantically in his hands...


End file.
